Search for that love Macbeth
by TVfan
Summary: Macbeth left New York trying to get away from the constant excitement and feeling tired of the Clan's battles. Little does he know that on his arrival, he'll find himself aiding a different former adversary in protecting London. (These are old stories brought over from the Gargoyles Fan Website where my pen-name is SN... and where I've forgotten my password :( )
1. She's Out There

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one week after "War's End".

She's Out There

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Edinburgh, Scotland, UK**

Macbeth sighed heavily as he placed his bags down on the bed of his hotel room. It felt good to be back in Scotland. He was tired of always having to watch his back in case Demona would come hunting for him. Not that he didn't fear her, but that he was tired of having to be drawn into her battles. His mind also played on an old conversation he'd had with Detective Maza and the gargoyle Goliath.

'Very foolish, Detective. The spell that links Demona and myself makes it impossible for us to die by anyone else's hands but our own.'

'I was counting on that. Killing Demona temporarily was the only way to keep you two from doing yourselves in permanently.'

'You should thank her, Macbeth. Elisa saved your life.'

'A sad, endless existence I'm doomed to face alone.'

'You may have been a victim of Demona's treachery and deceit, but, in a strange way, she's done you a favor. At least now you know you're capable of love, the kind of love that makes life worthwhile. Search for that love, Macbeth. She's out there. Just make sure that, next time, you get a good look at her at night.'

"Maybe away from Demona and her evil," Macbeth thought, "I can find this love that Goliath refers to. The love that he has found."

Macbeth looked down at the bags on the bed. He then turned to look out the large window on the wall. The sun had not entirely set yet. He decided to go for a short walk before dinner.

A pair of dark eyes watched a middle aged man leave one of Edinburgh's best hotels. The eyes noted the man's appearance. While the man was definitely middle aged, the man seemed to be as fit as any twenty year old athlete. He wore a large black trench coat, but left it unbuttoned, a red wool turtleneck sweater, heavy black boots and a pair of tannish brown trousers. The mind behind those eyes compared the man to one of the dockyard workers, or a fisherman just in from the sea. The man also had a beard that was kept entirely along the lower jaw line. The eyes that watched this man were quite interested.

"I most find out who this man is," the mind behind the eyes thought, "Maybe he will help me."

Macbeth dined alone at a local tavern. It wasn't exactly the best of restaurants compared to what Americans thought made a proper restaurant, but the food was good, and it gave Macbeth the time to think quietly. However, he felt very uneasy.

He knew someone was following him. He felt the presence of another being near him throughout his walk. It was nothing mystical, but more a "sixth sense", like when an old soldier can tell mysteriously when a great battle looms on the horizon. Somehow, though, his thoughts dwelled on this "thing" that was stalking him, if there was anything. His mind had played tricks on him before.

It was late when Macbeth left to return to his hotel. He would focus on his business to get an apartment or some other housing tomorrow. Then he would hunt down this "stalker". As he rounded a bend, several thugs came out of the shadows of a nearby alley, all of them carrying knives.

"Hey there, old timer," one thug said, "Got any money?"

"None that I'd care to give the likes of you," Macbeth answered, "Now, let my pass."

Another thug smiled, "I'm afraid we can't do that! We need the money!"

The eyes that were watching the man earlier did not like what they saw when the man left the tavern. He wasn't drunk, but it was late, and now the man was surrounded by seven or so members of a local gang that had been terrorizing Edinburgh for more than a month. However, some of the man's reactions to these thugs weren't exactly what she expected.

"I don't want to harm you," the man warned the thugs, "Let me pass."

"You're warning us?!" one of the thugs mocked, "Take him!"

One of the thugs thrust out his knife at the man. Strangely, the man dodged the attack, grabbed the man's arm at his elbow and forearm and then threw him into another of the attacking criminals. But there were still five more, and this man surely couldn't take them all on!

"Hang on sir! I'll help you!"

Macbeth's years of experience in battle against men with swords, guns, and even high powered lasers gave him an edge over these thugs. Each of them looked like they were either teenagers or in their very early twenties. Macbeth assumed that these thugs assumed that he was just your average old mad leaving a bar. Macbeth made short work of the first two, by catching one's attack and throwing him into another of the gang members.

He was about to turn toward his next knife wielding attacker when he heard a voice cry, "Hang on sir! I'll help you!"

Macbeth pretty much ignored it. The voice startled his attackers, who immediately looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Macbeth took the opportunity the nail one of them with a right hook. The man dropped his knife. He then heard screams of terrified men behind him and turned to see something he'd hoped to avoid.

A tall female, forest green gargoyle stood behind him. She held two of his attackers in her hands while she held another with her tail. All of them were struggling to break free. None were successful. The fourth thug was running off into the night. The gargoyle laid the three thugs on the ground, all of whom had apparently fainted at the sight of her.

"You gotta be more careful, sir," the gargoyle said.

Macbeth just looked at the gargoyle. She was covered in forest green skin, and her wings were shaped much like Goliath's. Her head and face was deceptively human like. Her brow-ridge was hardly noticeable, she had no horns, and the only blatant gargoyle appendage on her head was her pointed ears. Her hair was also a reddish-blond mix.

"You were following me," Macbeth accused.

The gargoyle blushed, "Yes, I- uh- I was. I saw you walking earlier, and I am curious. I've rarely seen a man such as you."

"There are no other men such as me, I assure you," Macbeth said, "Has someone named you yet?"

"No," the gargoyle sighed, "I've been all alone since I was a hatchling."

"Yet you speak English quite well," Macbeth commented.

"Just because I was abandoned doesn't mean I was unable to learn anything," the gargoyle answered, "Once I learned to glide I traveled throughout Great Britain. I've seen the college at Oxford. Very interesting place."

Macbeth looked down and sighed, "Why were you following me?"

"I told you, I am curious about you," the gargoyle answered, "You look like a middle aged man, but yet you have the build of an athlete."

"I am neither middle aged nor an athlete," Macbeth sighed, and began to walk away.

"Hey!" the gargoyle called after him, "Then what are you? What's your name? I'm curious and would like to know more about you."

Macbeth glared at the young gargoyle, "Madam, the last female gargoyle I trusted, betrayed me to and caused the deaths of my family and inadvertently her own clan as well. There is only one group of gargoyles that I can trust with my life, and they live in New York City."

"You lost your family too?" the gargoyle asked.

"Yes," Macbeth sighed, "No good night."

The gargoyle watched Macbeth walk away. There seemed to be a lot of sadness in his voice. The gargoyle felt solidarity with this man. He had no family, like she had no family. She had to know more about him. She began scaling the wall of a near by building, and once on its roof, she leapt off of it and glided after the man.

When Macbeth returned to his hotel room, he found the gargoyle female standing outside the window, tapping on the glass. He growled silently to himself and opened it. The gargoyle jumped in.

"You are becoming annoying," Macbeth told her.

"I'm sorry, but I must know more about you," the gargoyle said, "I'm sorry about your family and what this other gargoyle did to you. I can help you hunt her down if you like?"

Macbeth smiled weakly, "She is out of your league. I'd presume to simply keep as much room between me and her as possible."

"Then maybe you could help me?" the gargoyle asked, "I've been searching for my family ever since I was a hatchling, and since you've met gargoyles before, perhaps you could help me find them."

Macbeth sighed, "And then you'll leave me alone?"

The gargoyle nodded.

"Very well," Macbeth gave in, "I'll help you find your family. You will need a name though. I can not just call you gargoyle."

"You go ahead," the gargoyle said smiling, "I'm not very good with names."

"How about Chloe? I hear that name is popular nowadays," Macbeth answered.

"Chloe it is," the gargoyle answered, "So now tell me your name."

Macbeth sighed. His name would probably knock her for a loop.

"Do you know who Shakespeare is?" Macbeth asked.

"Yes?" Chloe answered curiously, "Is that your name?"

Macbeth chuckled, "No, my name is NOT Shakespeare. But, my name is the title of one of his plays." Macbeth then muttered under his breath, "Damn bard never could get history right."

"You're Caesar?" Chloe asked.

Macbeth slapped his hand to his face in annoyance, "NO! Caesar was an ancient Roman! They believed beards were unsanitary! I have a beard! Would I have a beard if I were an ancient Roman?"

"Then what is your name," Chloe demanded, "I don't want to guess."

"My name is MACBETH!" Macbeth said arrogantly.

"Macbeth was the name of a play?" Chloe asked.

"Were hatched this stupid? Or are you simply illiterate?" Macbeth sighed, "I am Macbeth. King of Scotland from 1040 to 1057 when I was "killed" by Malcolm Canmore!"

"What do you mean "killed"? If you were alive in 1040, you have to be a ghost," Chloe stated, "Not even gargoyles live that long.

Macbeth sighed again. The gargoyle, Chloe, as he named her, was beginning to drive him crazy.

"Do you know of the third race?" Macbeth sighed.

Chloe shook her head.

"There are three races to this world, Chloe," Macbeth stated, "Humans, gargoyles, and Oberon's Children. Oberon's Children are the third race. They are creatures of magic. Three of Oberon's Children, the Weird Sisters, cast a spell that links me for all eternity with the gargoyle that betrayed me. I can not die until I kill her in combat or she kills me."

"So when did this gargoyle betray you?" Chloe asked, "I've been all alone for so long, I've only been able to pick English. I only knew that Caesar was one of Shakespeare's plays because on one of my adventures I saw a group of people act out that particular play in London. I've also had no formal education otherwise. I didn't know there was a play called Macbeth, and you'll have to forgive me, but until tonight, I had no idea there was a man named Macbeth."

Macbeth looked at Chloe for a second. This gargoyle had no clan and was all alone looking for one. She had no education. It was stupid of him to snap at her, but sometimes he knew that his own loneliness got in the way of seeing that anyone else was truly alone.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Macbeth sighed, "I'll help you find your clan and family. The gargoyle is named Demona, I, uh, heh, heh, named her in fact, and she betrayed me in 1057, the year that I 'died'."

"I take no offense," Chloe answered, "I am curious about you, because I've rarely seen anyone like you, Macbeth, and you also seemed sad to me when we were on the street. Sadness can make anyone grouchy."

"You seem awfully philosophical for one who's been abandoned," Macbeth commented.

"I found a washed out copy of Marcus Aurelius's Meditations in a garbage dump in Bath," Chloe answered, "It was the only place I could hide."

"Who taught you to read?" Macbeth asked.

"My parents did," Chloe answered, "There were only us three in my 'clan' and they taught me to read before I was 'abandoned'. But I think something happened to my family. I can remember them. They would just up and abandon me."

"I see," Macbeth nodded, "We can begin looking tomorrow night. I have some affairs I must tie up here in Edinburgh tomorrow. Then I think our best course of action is to make a short trip toLondon."

"London?" Chloe asked.

"Aye, I've met a gargoyle named Griff in New York," Macbeth said placing his bags on the floor near his bed, "He had a friend with him, whom I will explain some other time, who said that Griff came from London. If one gargoyle lives there, there are surely to be more."

**Hidden Office, Several Blocks Away**

A heavy set man sat behind a large desk watching a computer screen. The screen showed images of Macbeth's battle with the thugs from earlier. This man did not look pleased.

"Macbeth has returned the United Kingdom," the man growled.

A small hunched over and gaunt man ambled up next to him, "He's also apparently allied himself with a new gargoyle."

"Yes," the fat man answered, "But that is not Demona. But the gargoyle is not our concern. Our concern is Macbeth. If Macbeth unites with Pendragon, then there will be an alliance of timeless kings that we can not stop here. If their alliance holds it will mean the discovery of Merlin."

"And if Merlin is found, your plans are essentially dead," the gaunt man added.

The fat man's eyes narrowed, "That will not happen."

**Apartment Complex, The Next Day**

"This the only apartment we have available with skylights and access to the roof, sir," the apartment manager said, "It's not very big, but it's comfortable."

"It will do," Macbeth answered.

"If I may ask," the manager said, "Why do you want a room with access to the roof? You plan on committing suicide on me?"

"No," Macbeth sighed, "Let's just say, I like to look at the night sky."

The manager smiled, "Then I guess I'll leave you to it then. Rent is due every second Thursday of each month. I have your down payment, so you're good till next month."

With that the manager left. Macbeth looked around the small apartment. Not exactly what he was used to, but building a mansion here would take time, and it would not entirely be expected. Most rich people in the UK tended to be around London. Like most rich people in the US tended to be around Washington DC, New York, Boston, and Chicago.

Chloe awoke at sunset like all gargoyles did, and spotted the man, she learned to be Macbeth, standing by a car parked at a corner a few blocks away. She immediately glided down to him.

"Good evening, Chloe," Macbeth said politely, "Now hope in. I can drive faster than you can glide."

"Are we going to find my family?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Macbeth answered, "I promised you that I would help you find your family. I have never broken a promise."

"Will you tell me more about yourself?" Chloe asked, "I'm still very curious about you."

Macbeth sighed, "Yes, but don't get personal. There are some things that I will not talk about."

A man standing on a far roof watched the forest green gargoyle female jump into Macbeth's car. He wore a black hood and cloak. A solid black mask covered his face, and the cloak covered the rest of his clothing. He pulled out a small cell phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, Macbeth and his gargoyle friend have just left Edinburgh in a white BMW," the man said.

"He is obviously preparing to meet with Pendragon in London," came an answer through the phone, "Follow him. Don't let Macbeth meet Pendragon and if you fail don't let either begin a combined search for Merlin. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the hooded man said.

Macbeth drove the car quietly down the roads of the UK. He had urged that Chloe keep her head down. Despite the Hunters's actions in New York three years ago, few people outside of New York believed in gargoyles.

"So who is this friend we're going to meet?" Chloe asked.

"He's really more of an acquaintance, actually," Macbeth answered, "Have you heard the legend of King Arthur Pedragon?"

"No," Chloe sighed.

"After the Roman Empire abandoned the province of Britannia to the barbarians, England was left to defend itself, and descended back into tribal warfare," Macbeth explained, "Arthur Pendragon is 'said' to have pulled the sword Excalibur from a sacred stone and united all of England. He had his castle at Camelot from where he ruled. He also made many trips to London as well, since it was part of his kingdom. But then the Saxons came in full force and drove Arthur's soldiers and knights farther from eastern Britain and London toward Camelot. Pedragon and his knights fought bravely, and he held out around Camelot for a long time, partially because a half-fey wizard, known as Merlin helped him as his chief advisor."

"What happened to King Arthur?" Chloe asked.

"I can not entirely be certain," Macbeth answered, "Some legends say, Arthur left England to deal with one of his knights that had an affair with his wife. Some say he continued to fight the Saxons. Some say that he and Merlin were also challenged by another half-fey wizard who had sided with the forces of evil. Either way, Arthur ended up gravely wounded and was escorted to the island castle ofAvalon, where he rested in an immortal sleep. He was immortal so long as he slept. Pendragon has since awakened, and has knighted an English gargoyle named Griff. As far as I know they are searching for Merlin, but Griff's clan should prove helpful."

"They're looking for Merlin?" Chloe asked, "Is he cursed like you are?"

"Merlin is a half-fey," Macbeth stated, "It is quite possible that he is immortal. It wouldn't be the first time that a 'human' wizard has figured out immortality."

"Is Arthur an ancestor of yours? Aren't all kings descended from the kings who come before them?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, most kings of specific nations are the descendents of kings that came before them, but they are only the descendents of their nation's past kings," Macbeth answered, "Arthur's kingdom was in England. Scotland and England weren't united until after the reign of Queen Elizabeth the First, and she was around long after I 'was'. I am descended of Scottish Kings, while Arthur is probably the ancestor of English Kings and Queens. Arthur and I are not related."

**London**

Una looked out the window of the small shop that she and Leo ran.

"Have Griff and Arthur returned yet?" Leo asked from behind her.

"No, they are still going throughout London looking for Merlin," Una answered, "I'm getting the feeling that Merlin isn't here."

"We can't leave London," Leo sighed, "This shop is our protectorate as London is Griff's. Merlin has to be here. Why would he leave here?"

"Maybe Arthur should have pressed this Macbeth character to help him," Una answered, "Business is going slower than normal, and Arthur could look twice as fast with Macbeth than he could with Griff."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, putting a hand on Una's shoulder, "But this 'Macbeth' also said he was a king himself. I doubt that Arthur and he would have gotten along."

Una sighed again, as the door to the shop opened and the two gargoyles then turned to serve their next customer.

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Macbeth's car finally came to a stop in a parking garage in London. He had covered Chloe's body with a heavy wool blanket. He told any people that walked by that it was merely his daughter catching some rest. Hopefully Arthur and his friends knew where Chloe's family was.

**A Hidden London Business Office**

The hooded man entered what was a lavish business office. He walked slowly, and his cloak still covered any other clothing he wore. A woman with raven black hair glared at him from behind a desk.

"You know who I feel about members of your order," she snarled at the hooded man.

"Calm yourself, Morgan," the hooded man chuckled, "Both of us want the same thing. We are allies, despite your opinion."

"My alliance with you is only because our mutual dependence of Arthur not finding Merlin," Morgan growled.

The hooded man sighed, "Macbeth is back in the UK. You may not trust or enjoy my company, but you do know what could happen if Macbeth and Arthur were ally themselves with each other, don't you?"

Morgan's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"I'd say a legion of your hired goons should do the trick," the hooded man answered.

**Roof of the London Parking Garage**

Macbeth led Chloe up to the roof of the parking garage shortly after nightfall.

"I know where Arthur and Griff meet usually, so all you need to do is glide," Macbeth instructed, "I'll give you directions."

Chloe nodded, "Okay."

Macbeth waited for a few seconds and then said, "You can pick me up anytime now. I can't fly or glide on my own."

He heard Chloe growl at something, and turned to see a man in a hood and cloak, surrounded by about thirty men in black spandex. The men in spandex weren't armed and wore visors over their eyes. The hooded man held a long broadsword.

"Greetings Macbeth, welcome back to the United Kingdom," the hooded man said, "To bad you'll be leaving in pieces!"

Griff glided lazily above London. King Arthur was close behind, using a special hang glider made to support him and his armor.

Suddenly Arthur called out to him, "Griff, does something look amiss to you?"

Griff scanned the horizon, and was about to say no when he saw what looked like a battle below them on what appeared to be a parking garage.

"Yeah, that battle down there," Griff answered, "That sort of thing normally doesn't happen in the modern UK."

"We should investigate," Arthur said, "One looks like a gargoyle, and the other looks like Macbeth."

As they came closer, Griff got a better look. Macbeth and a gargoyle female were battling a group of people in black spandex and a man with a hood and cloak.

"Yeah, it is Macbeth," Griff added, "And he's being attacked by Morgan's men!"

"Who are these men?" Chloe yelled.

"I don't know," Macbeth answered, "It has been awhile since I was in the UK."

The hooded man suddenly motioned the men spandex to move away from Macbeth.

"I am a member of the Knights of Canmore, Macbeth," the hooded men said, "And these are the Dark Warriors of Morgan Le Fey. We can not allow you and Pendragon to find Merlin."

"Then I guess you are my enemy too!" came Griff's voice.

Suddenly Griff came from nowhere and landed on top of the hooded man. Losing his sword, the hooded man reached into his cloak and pulled out a dagger. Griff, still maneuvering to pick the man off the ground suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He looked down to see the hooded man's dagger dug completely into it.

"Bloody-," Griff began.

"Come now, there's no cause for that sort of language!" the hooded man teased.

Suddenly another fist came out of nowhere and hit the hooded man squarely in the chin. He stumbled back into a roundhouse kick thrown by Macbeth.

"You attack my knight, you attack me," Arthur warned.

"There are still others!" Macbeth said.

"Yes, quite a battle to be fought," Arthur agreed.

Apparently Morgan Le Fey's goons were not really good at combat. Either they were like the Steel Demonas that the Mage and Demona created that depended on the sorceress giving them direct aide in the battle, or her hiring standards were lower than Xanatos's! Unfortunately three of Morgan's thugs were able to escape with the hooded man. Macbeth pulled a long rope of heavy cable out of the trunk of his car.

"So what brings you to London, Macbeth?" Arthur asked.

"Her," Macbeth answered pointing to Chloe, "I found her in Scotland. She has lost her clan and family. I have agreed to help her find them. I thought that since you Griff said you were from London, I figured there must be more gargoyles here and that maybe they have seen some gargoyles that might look like Chloe, here."

"I haven't seen any others," Griff replied, "But then Arthur and I have been tramping around one end of the UK to the other trying to find Merlin. Una and Leo might have seen some. Shoot, some might have come into the shop."

Macbeth looked at the men who were tied up, "The hooded 'Knight of Canmore' said he could allow Arthur and me to find Merlin. Do you know anything about that?"

"I thought we were looking for my family?" Chloe interrupted, she then paused and looked at Griff and Arthur, "Are you King Arthur?"

Arthur bowed politely, "Yes madam, and this my knight, Sir Griff."

"This is Chloe," Macbeth informed them, "And yes we are still looking for your family, but if Morgan Le Fey and these 'Knights of Canmore' think we are searching for Merlin with Arthur, they will not stop until we are dead."

"So now we're looking for Merlin?" Chloe asked.

"For the time being apparently," Macbeth sighed, and then muttered to himself, "I came back to Europe to get some peace and quiet."

"Una and Leo might still have some clues about your family," Grief consoled her, "They might be able to give you some clues as to where they could be."

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Leo and Una were both in the back room tending to some of their extra stock when they heard the door open. They immediately went to tend to the customer when they saw that Griff and Arthur had returned early from their patrol. What surprised Una the most was that they had brought along two surprises. One human male and a gargoyle female.

The man was similar to Arthur in the since that he looked middle aged but yet appeared to be as fit as any athlete. However, the man's hair was entirely grey while Arthur's was a mix of brown and grey. This man's beard was also much shorter than Arthur's and confined to the bottom of his chin and lower jaw line. Unlike Arthur, who wore his medieval armor during patrol, this man was dressed in what a modern commando would wear, plus a heavy black trench coat.

The gargoyle female was obviously a Scottish gargoyle, and Una noticed that she clung to the man like a puppy. Una also noted that this female looked nervous.

"Calm yourself, young one," Una sighed, "I am Una, this is Leo and you've already met our friend Griff and his friend Arthur."

"Sir Griff," Griff corrected.

"You're taking this knight thing too seriously," Leo joked.

Griff only 'humphed' at the comment.

The man stepped forward and began talking, he sounded vaguely like Sean Connery to Una.

"I am Macbeth, Ms. Una, this is Chloe," Macbeth stated, "I was wondering if you might be able to answer some questions for us."

Una looked to Griff and Arthur, who both smiled and nodded.

"Alright then Macbeth, may we just go into the back room for some privacy?" Una offered, "Most of our customers believe that our appearance is a costume."

Macbeth and Chloe nodded and followed Arthur, Griff, Una, and Leo into the back room.

**Morgan's Office**

Morgan Le Fey was not pleased when her special warriors came in carrying the hooded man unconscious.

"Get some smelling sauce," Morgan ordered, "I want to have a word with him before I kill him."

One of her warriors bowed and nervously left the room. He returned about five minutes later with a small vial in his hands. Morgan snatched it from him and placed the whole vial under the hooded man's nose. He quickly awakened.

"Wha- Where am I?" the hooded man stuttered.

"You're back in my office, after you failed to not only kill Macbeth, but failed to at least keep him from meeting Arthur," Morgan growled.

"Damn," the hooded man muttered to himself.

"Damn is right!" Morgan sneered, "For failing me, you will die."

"Is that how you treat all who fail you?" the hooded man asked.

"And those that oppose me," Morgan sneered again, "Your order has more than enough 'knights' to consider the loss of one to be only a minor loss."

Morgan Le Fey turned to a hidden compartment in her desk. From it she pulled a long sword. She raised it and brought it down, but the hooded man rolled on the floor and avoided the killing blow.

"Hm, I'm afraid that I can not allow you to kill me, Morgan," the hooded man said, "I was given a mission, and I intend to carry it out. I will kill Macbeth. I don't think he is looking for Merlin, so I don't think either of us are truly in danger! Bye bye!"

With that, the hooded man sprinted toward the large glass windows and jumped through them, shattering glass as he went. When Morgan arrived she watched the man parachute down to earth using his cloak as a parachute.

"Just because he isn't looking for Merlin, doesn't mean he may find Merlin!" Morgan thought to herself angrily, "We will meet again Knight of Canmore. You failed me. You failed your order, you will DIE!"

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"I'm sorry Miss Chloe," Una sighed, "Other than Griff, we haven't seen another gargoyle in years. The only other ones were Scottish, but they were here over three years ago, and the female was the male's daughter. Other then them and Griff we have never seen another gargoyle."

Chloe looked ready to dissolve into tears, "So we came all this way for nothing?"

"Perhaps not," Arthur answered, "We must find Merlin. Once we find him, he might be able to find them."

"I would personally like to learn more about these Knights of Canmore," Macbeth growled, "They obviously think I'm a threat to them, and if their involved with your old foe, Morgan Le Fey, then we're all in trouble."

The Scottish king then chuckled slightly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I came back to the UK to get away from this sort of business," Macbeth chuckled, "but never the less, I must know more about these Knights of Canmore, and if necessary, defeat them."

"Knights of Canmore?" Leo repeated, with wide eyes and then padded over to a corner of the room.

He soon returned with a stack of newspapers.

"The Knights of Canmore are a secret terrorist organization," Leo said, "It's been in all the papers here in London. From what you've told us, you've been in America, and while terrorists are universal, the Americans are more concerned about the Middle East than Scotland."

"America doesn't get its oil from Scotland," Macbeth chuckled, "And what do you mean these Knights of Canmore are terrorists?"

"I've been reading the London Times ever since I could read," Leo continued, "The Knights of Canmore have been around since the 1950's. Their real goal, if there is one is a separate Scottish kingdom ruled by the descendants of Malcolm Canmore. If you thought the terrorists in Ireland were bad, you haven't seen these guys! They've bombed buildings, murdered people, manipulated others, and on top of all that have formed an official political party, the Scot's First Party."

"Are you saying they're starting a civil war?" Chloe asked.

"No," Leo answered, "That's what the papers say. The Knights of Canmore are terrorizing Scotland to get them to start a new war. Most of their victims have been Scottish. I think they might also be involved in some dark magic too."

"Why do you think that?" Una asked.

"Morgan Le Fey," Arthur growled, "These Knights of Canmore must know something about Dark Magic if they're willing to do business with her."

"The question is why," Griff said, "Morgan is quite happy with Scotland being part of the United Kingdom. What does she have to gain by helping them or allowing them to help her."

"Here's another question for you," Macbeth added, "Why do these Knights of Canmore want an independent Scotland now? The current 'English' royalty is descended from both Englishmen and Scotsmen. And why would they want to put a descendant of Malcolm Canmore on the throne of their new Scotland? The only known Canmores are in American prisons."

"I don't know," Leo answered, "All I know is what I've read. If you want to know more about these Knights of Canmore, I think we'd best find this hooded man you were talking about."

"He might know, or at least have some clues to where Merlin is," Arthur nodded.

"And more importantly, I'll get some answers," Macbeth added again.

**An Underground London Bar**

It was just after dawn when the hooded man came in, obviously trying to keep from being seen. His hood however was now pulled down. A waitress led him to a corner both. There waited a young woman with black hair wearing camouflage pants and a black tee-shirt.

"Macbeth has linked with Pendragon," the hooded man growled.

"Knight Superior will not be pleased with your failure, Knight Night," the woman warned.

"Aye," Knight Night agreed, "And I've also managed to worsen our relations with Morgan Le Fey. I need to find Macbeth's whereabouts. I can still be successful in our organization if I kill him."

"You have iron weapons?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Knight Night answered.

"Then we have nothing to fear from Le Fey," the woman said, "She is half fey and somewhat vulnerable to iron."

"What about Macbeth?" Knight Night demanded.

"There's a shop downtown that is only open at night," the woman said, "If Macbeth has joined Pendragon it is likely that he is there."

"Why do you say that?" Knight Night asked.

"The shop is only open at night," the woman repeated, "I bet that gargoyles run the shop. Macbeth is known for his association with them. Arthur has also been seen with one for the past three years or so."

The hooded man smiled, as the waitress returned and handed them each large mugs filled with the only brand of beer the bar carried.

**Le Fey Industries**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to come here?" Macbeth asked, "She is your worst enemy?"

"I may not be a good idea, but she may know where this hooded Knight of Canmore is, and if I know Morgan, since he failed to lead her Dark Warriors to victory against us last night, she will want him dead," Arthur said, "It is a 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' situation."

"From the stories I've heard, we should try to enlist the Knights of Canmore to fight Morgan Le Fey," Macbeth answered.

The two men were shown into Morgan's office quietly. Morgan noticed who had come in and nodded, and reminded the assistant that this was to be a private meeting.

"So, Pendragon, who is this new knight of yours here?" Morgan asked in a confident tone.

"I am no one's knight," Macbeth growled back.

"Feisty," Morgan noted, "Hmmm. What you two want?"

"Merlin," Arthur answered, "I want to know what you've done with my teacher. Macbeth here would like to know more about the Knight of Canmore who attacked us last night."

"First of all, I haven't done anything to that old wizard," Morgan said, "Second, I share no likes with the Knights of Canmore. They are a well known terrorist organization."

"Then what was a Knight of Canmore doing with your Dark Warriors?" Arthur asked.

Morgan paused and then smiled, "How do you know they were mine?"

"The Knight of Canmore said they were," Macbeth growled, "We want to know where he his."

Macbeth glanced at Arthur, "We'll deal with you and Merlin later."

"I told you, I don't know where Merlin is," Morgan answered, "And our Knight of Canmore is headed toward a little shop downtown that I'm sure you're both familiar with. Good day."

In a puff of magic, Macbeth and Arthur found themselves back on the street outside Morgan's office building.

Macbeth glared angrily at the building.

"She does that," Arthur said, "We'll probably have to face her later, but she has given us some help."

"Yes, we know we must go back to the shop, and quickly before this Knight of Canmore smashes the gargoyles," Macbeth growled again.

The two medieval kings then proceeded to walk down the London's streets.

Finally Macbeth asked, "That didn't quite seem to be the Morgan Le Fey I remember from legend. What happened to her?"

"Power," Arthur sighed, "While I was asleep, she built up Le Fey Industries, one of the UK's predominant companies. In a sense Morgan and I have swapped places from our medieval battles. Back then, I ruled all Britain and I had my castle at Camelot, while she had to squalor in hiding to escape from being captured or killed. Now she has a multinational corporation at her fingertips and I am stuck in a shop and have to hide much of my identity so that I don't end up in an insane asylum!"

"Welcome to the end of the twentieth century," Macbeth said, "Now come on! We're almost back to the shop."

**Outside Leo and Una's Shop**

The hooded Knight of Canmore, known as Knight Night found the door locked. To him this confirmed the theory that the shop was run by gargoyles. It wasn't even noon yet. He pulled out a pocket knife and proceeded to pick the lock. The inside of the shop was dark, despite the large windows that let in daylight. Long shelves lined the walls and few tables stood in the doorway. Knight Night saw that there were two other doors on the far wall. One had a bolt lock on his side of the door, and when he opened it, it confirmed that that door was merely a back entrance to an alley behind the shop. The other door had no lock, and that is where he assumed Macbeth, Arthur, and the gargoyles were hiding.

Knight Night was about to kick the door in when he heard a voice behind him.

"I believe you're looking for me," Macbeth said.

Knight Night turned to see Macbeth standing with Arthur in the doorway that he had picked the lock to.

"Aye," Knight Night answered, "You should have stayed in America, Macbeth. It's safer there."

Macbeth charged and talked Knight Night.

"You obviously have never heard of Demona," Macbeth growled.

Arthur quickly shut the door behind them and proceeded to relock it and close the shop's curtains. He turned to see a major boxing match going on behind him. The hooded Knight of Canmore had thrown Macbeth off of him, and got to his feet. Before Macbeth could entirely get back to his feet, the Knight of Canmore nailed him with a left cross.

"What is your name villain?" Arthur demanded from the sidelines.

The Knight of Canmore stood proudly, "I am called Knight Night. I title I earned by executing the Knights of Canmore's most dangerous missions at night."

"Missions?" Macbeth yelled, punching the man in the stomach, "You talk as if this were a war! There is no civil war going on in the United Kingdom. In terms of royalty, Queen Elizabeth II is descended from both Mary Queen of Scots and the English King Henry VIII, although much of it is an indirect ancestry. All the people have representation in Parliament. You have no legal right to do what you're doing."

"Oh, and the IRA has the right to do what it does?" Knight Night asked, ducking another of Macbeth's punches.

"The situation in Ireland is different," Macbeth retorted, "Ireland has already been granted independence. They aren't right, but the IRA can be understood, they want a united Ireland, not an Irelanddivided between a British controlled northern sector and the Irish controlled remainder. But killing people for the purposes of terrorism is wrong, no matter what the cause is!"

Knight Night grabbed Macbeth's shoulders and rammed Macbeth's face into his knee. Macbeth fell to the floor, but quickly swung his legs out and tripped Knight Night. Once Knight Night hit the ground, Macbeth then drove his boot into his face. Knight Night then fell unconscious.

"Not exactly the toughest of blokes is he?" Arthur asked.

"Not exactly," Macbeth agreed, "Thank you for not intervening. It would not have been honorable if you did."

"According to all the books I've read about me, I started all the codes of chivalry apparently," Arthur joked, "You don't think I'm going to stop now are you?"

Macbeth chuckled, "Get some rope, we'll tie this guy up, and when the gargoyles awaken, we'll question him."

The gargoyles all awakened on time to see a hooded man, tied to a chair sitting in the room with them. Macbeth and Arthur stood near the door. Arthur had Excalibur drawn and ready. Macbeth had some sort of gun that could 'throw lightning'.

"That's the man that attacked Macbeth and me last night!" Chloe identified.

"Yes, he is," Macbeth said, "He came back before noon today looking for me."

"He's now going to tell us why he's after Macbeth, and any knowledge that the Knights of Canmore have on Merlin's whereabouts," Arthur growled.

"Or what?" Knight Night growled back.

"We don't necessarily have to feed you," Leo stated, "And I'd assume that by failing to keep Macbeth and Arthur apart, you've failed both Le Fey and your own order. They will want to kill you now. If you want to live your best chance is to cooperate with us."

Knight Night looked at Leo, then Una, Griff, and finally Chloe.

"Fine," he muttered, "What do you want first?"

"Why did you attack me and Chloe last night," Macbeth asked, "Why are the Knights of Canmore interested in me?"

"We seek to restore a Canmore a descendent of the greatest kings in Scottish history to his proper throne as the King of Scotland," Knight Night answered, "You, Macbeth, as Canmore's enemy would naturally be an enemy to us. Arthur is also considered an enemy, because of the fact that if he were to find Merlin, our cause wouldn't survive. All our plans would be ruined. We couldn't allow Macbeth and Arthur to work together for the same reason, for it is likely that the two of them could find Merlin easily and resulting in the destruction of our goals."

"Your goals are already destroyed," Griff pointed out, "Macbeth told us that the last surviving Canmores are all in American prisons."

"We can get them out," Knight Night answered confidently.

"Where is Merlin?" Una asked.

"We do not have a definite answer," Knight Night replied, "Our best sources indicate that Le Fey hold him prisoner, but others say he is anywhere in Europe."

"Which means I'll have to look all over Europe and defeat Le Fey," Arthur sighed.

"We'll need to see his organization's sources in order to verify them," Macbeth said, "This 'knight' is no more than a lackey."

"Where is your order's headquarters?" Arthur asked.

"Edinburgh," Knight Night answered.

"I can't leave London unguarded," Griff said.

"Leo and I can't abandon the shop," added Una.

"I must make sure that Le Fey is kept in line," Arthur answered.

"Chloe and I will deal with the Knights of Canmore," Macbeth said, "They are my enemy to begin with, not yours."

"We'll keep in touch with you," Griff offered.

Macbeth only shrugged and motioned for Chloe to follow him when he suddenly turned around and pointed at Chloe, "Have you seen any gargoyles that look like her?"

Knight Night took a look at Chloe and then answered, "I haven't any gargoyles but some other member of my order may have. I've heard rumors."

"Where were they?" Chloe asked.

"The other members bragged about seeing them around Lock Ness," Knight Night answered.

Macbeth and Chloe then walked out, Arthur caught up with them.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Chloe and I will return to Edinburgh to deal with the Knights of Canmore, while you, and the London clan remain here to watch Le Fey and any other evils that lurk here," Macbeth said, "Once we've obtained the Knights of Canmore's files on Merlin and destroyed their organization, we will return to London, and you can coordinate your quest to find Merlin."

"Good luck, Macbeth," Arthur offered.

"Ha! I don't believe in luck," Macbeth answered.

**The End**


	2. A Knight or Two

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place two days after "She's Out There".

A "Knight" or Two

By SN/TVfan

Email:Sam_Nary

**Edinburgh**

Macbeth sat quietly as the sun set, as he waited for Chloe to awaken for the night. As he stared off into the horizon, the immortal king thought of how his life had changed recently. It began when Demona began some hair brained scheme to insure her immortality while killing him. The attempt was only successful in removing his soul from his body, and when he awakened he was in the body of a new Thailog clone. He ended up joining the battle between the evil wizard known as the Mage and Goliath's clan. In the process the body he inhabited was first transformed from Thailog's body to a body that Macbeth would have had, if he'd been hatched a gargoyle, by Puck. Later the body was transformed by Titania into his human form. When all that was over, Macbeth decided he had had enough of the constant battles that existed in Manhattan and New York.

The Quarrymen, the Canmores, Demona, and almost every major evil you could think of returned to wreak havoc again, and again. While it was obvious to most that their real targets were Goliath and his clan, Macbeth found himself under attack because of their association with him. He returned to Scotland to get away from all that.

Unfortunately he returned to a place fighting its own secret war. King Arthur Pendragon and his knight, Sir Griff, were still looking for Merlin. They had found Morgan Le Fey still alive and running her own evil business empire out of London. On top of all this, it appears that she was allied with a mysterious terrorist organization known as the 'Knights of Canmore'. Both groups seemed to fear Arthur finding Merlin, and both seemed to know something about the wizard.

Macbeth had also met Chloe when he returned. Or she found him? Apparently she was a lone gargoyle with no clan. Her parents were the only members and they were either killed or they abandoned her when she was very young. She was curious about everything. Macbeth noted that she was especially curious about him. He had agreed to help her parents for her. That's what led him to Arthur. He thought Arthur and Griff and if not them than Griff's clan had seen some other gargoyles. It turns out they had only seen Goliath on his 'World Tour'.

While in London they had battled some of Le Fey's warriors and a member of the Knights of Canmore known as Knight Night. He was defeated and is currently held prisoner by the London Clan in a makeshift dungeon. It was from him, that Macbeth learned of Le Fey's connection to the Knights of Canmore, their fears about Arthur finding Merlin, and even the Knights of Canmore's knowledge of the possible location of Chloe's clan. It was also possible that Merlin might know where they are. Therefore Macbeth now found himself fighting both the Knights of Canmore, searching for Chloe's family, and looking for Merlin. The turn of events seemed to remind him of life in Manhattan.

Once the sun had finally set, Chloe awakened with the standard gargoyle roar.

"Good evening, Macbeth," Chloe greeted, "What's up?"

"We must begin looking for these Knights of Canmore," Macbeth answered, "They are our only keys here to both Merlin and your family."

Chloe nodded, "But how are we going to find them? Knight Night only told us they operated out of Edinburgh."

"I believe they will come to me," Macbeth sighed.

**Elsewhere**

The fat man behind his desk in his hidden office did not like the news that he was being presented by his gaunt subordinate.

"So not only was Knight Night defeated," the fat man began, "But he revealed our location to Macbeth?"

"That is only a speculation sir," the gaunt subordinate said, "The only definite information that we have is that he was captured."

"Damn," the fat man growled.

"It gets worse," the gaunt man said weakly, "Macbeth and the green Scottish gargoyle have returned to Edinburgh."

"That can only mean one thing," the fat man sighed, "He knows!"

**Morgan Le Fey's Office**

A demonic like creature stood a few feet from the half fey sorceress.

"Do you know why I have summoned you?" Morgan said to the beast.

The creature, unable to speak any recognizable human language only shook his head.

"Macbeth and Pendragon have joined forces," Morgan said, "It is leading to something big and will end in the discovery of Merlin. That can not and must not happen."

The creature blinked.

"The Knights of Canmore are sure to oppose Macbeth for their own purposes," Morgan continued, "I want you to provide Pendragon with the proper distraction. Do you understand?"

The creature nodded.

"Good," Morgan ordered, "Now go!"

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"We've fed the prisoner," Leo said, "He still won't give us anything he hasn't already told us."

Arthur and Griff sighed.

"We must take it to Le Fey," Arthur sighed, "Not exactly the best course of action. It is times like this when I need Merlin the most."

"Cheer up, we'll find him," Griff encouraged, "Le Fey always has some dastardly evil plan to get rid of you. We'll beat it, and then we'll get some information. Her lackeys always know something helpful."

"Then how come she hasn't already found him?" Arthur sighed, "And that is my absolute worst fear. If Le Fey has found a way…"

"Don't think like that Arthur," Una warned, "Macbeth and Cleo will deal with the Knights of Canmore. Soon they will return with information that will be helpful."

"I hope you're right, Una," Arthur sighed again, "I hope you're right."

**Edinburgh**

"So how are they going to know how to find us if we want them to come to us?" Chloe asked.

"It isn't very common for a man to be walking through the park with a gargoyle," Macbeth chuckled, "Your kind is very rare throughout the world."

"There are others besides me, my family, and the London clan?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Macbeth answered, "I've told you about the Manhattan clan. The rouge gargoyle that betrayed me is still alive. I'm sure there are other gargoyle clans out there that I haven't met yet."

Chloe looked up at the sky.

"I'd like to meet them some day," Chloe commented, "I'm curious about them."

"You're curious about everything," Macbeth retorted, "Now come on, we must be alert. These 'Knights of Canmore' could strike at anytime."

Just as Macbeth said the word 'anytime' two people in red and blue robes stepped out. One was a man. One was a woman. Both were armed with broadswords.

"Welcome back to Scotland," the woman said.

"To bad you won't get the chance to leave," the man added.

"I'll presume you're Knights of Canmore members?" Macbeth sneered, reaching under his coat.

"We are," the man admitted, "I am Knight Death. This is my partner Knight Dawn."

Macbeth pulled a stun gun out from under his belt and aimed it at the two Knights of Canmore. Chloe came up beside him, her eyes glowing red.

"Macbeth can't be killed," Chloe growled.

"We'll see," answered Knight Dawn with a smile, as she raised her sword over her head.

Macbeth dove to the ground as Knight Dawn brought her sword down to the earth, tearing Macbeth's jacket. Chloe jumped into the air, and pulled herself into a tree as Knight Death swung his sword at her. Macbeth rolled as he hit the ground. He then pulled himself up onto one knee and aimed the stun gun at Knight Dawn.

"Has anyone ever told you the saying, 'never bring a sword to a gun fight'?" Macbeth asked as he pulled the stun gun's trigger.

The gun emitted a concentrated pulse of lighting that struck Knight Dawn in the side. The Knight of Canmore screamed and then slumped to the ground. Chloe meanwhile leaped down from the tree and landed on Knight Death's back. The man collapsed unconscious under the weight of her taloned foot pressing down on him.

"I don't think these guys have ever fought gargoyles before," Chloe said.

"I'm pretty sure they haven't fought anyone that would fight back either," Macbeth sighed, "Arthur and Griff have predominantly been in the London area, and I haven't been in the UK for years. These people are simply terrorists that are used to scaring people."

Chloe nodded.

"Come now, we must get these two tied up," Macbeth said, "We'll need to get information from them."

**Hidden Office**

"Knight Dawn and Knight Death contacted me ten minutes ago sir," the gaunt man reported, "They said they were making their move toward capturing Macbeth and gargoyle friend."

"Have you heard from them since?" the fat man demanded.

"No," the gaunt man sighed.

"Our organization has few warriors capable of dealing with someone like Macbeth in close combat," the fat man sighed.

"We have few snipers sir," the gaunt man added, "And you have most of them in Ireland."

"Yes," the fat man growled back at his smaller associate, "I have them there to try and get the help of the Irish Republican Army."

"So what do we do sir?" the gaunt man asked.

The fat man growled inwardly and then said, "Bring everyone here. It's time we changed tactics."

**Macbeth's Apartment**

Macbeth and Chloe left the two Knights of Canmore tied up in Macbeth's small bathroom. Chloe proceeded to then sit calmly on Macbeth's bed, her wings caped.

"How long will they be out?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Macbeth replied, "I've also gagged them so that they can't call out when they do wake up. I suppose I'll know when they're awake when I have to use the bathroom."

Chloe sighed and then twirled her toe talons in a weak circle.

"I don't suppose we could get something to eat?" Chloe asked.

"I have food here," Macbeth answered skeptically, "Besides, I want to be hear when our friends in there wake up. We must interrogate them. They will know where the Knights of Canmore headquarters is and if the Knights of Canmore know anything about Merlin or your family."

"I know, but-," Chloe started.

"You're not trying to ask ME out, are you?" Macbeth interrupted.

"Well, I, uh…," Chloe started.

"You do realize how old I am? That I am human?" Macbeth said, nearly laughing.

"What difference does that make?" Chloe retorted, "I've seen lots of young people dating people that are older than them, and what does you being human and me being a gargoyle matter?"

"In matters of love, being different species doesn't matter," Macbeth replied, "But you and I are not in love. We hardly know each other. Fate has demanded that I help you find your family. Our best clue to that would be Merlin. To help Arthur find him Morgan Le Fey and these Knights of Canmore must be defeated."

"I want my family back, and I'd prefer these Knights of Canmore and this Morgan Le Fey to be defeated, but what am I to do in the meantime?" Chloe argued, "What if my family is dead and I am left alone? I'm not asking you to be my mate, I just want a friend."

"You asked me to dinner," Macbeth commented.

"I just want a friend," Chloe sighed, "Someone I can trust. Someone I can show to my family and say, 'he helped me'. I don't want to be alone."

"I can send you to Manhattan and you can join the clan there if your family has been killed," Macbeth replied.

Chloe looked down, a depressed look on her face. Macbeth looked at that sad face for a few minutes.

"If you want a friend until your family is found or until you arrive in Manhattan, I don't suppose I could object to being your friend," Macbeth sighed, "But do not consider anything we do together as 'dates'. Do you understand me?"

Chloe smiled, "Yes."

**London**

Two average London teenagers were walking leisurely across one of the many bridges across the Thames River. They were busy returning to their homes from a night lecture at a nearby church. They had just made it across the bridge, when the creature that had earlier been in Morgan Le Fey's office leaped from a nearby rooftop and landed between the two. It extended its arms and sent the two teens flying. It growled in some language that neither could understand.

"Le Fey doesn't seem to be active tonight," Griff commented, as he and Arthur glided over the streets of London.

Arthur maneuvered his hang glider closer to where Griff was, and nodded.

"I think she has some sort of plan to distract us," Arthur replied, "She wants us to wonder what she is up to while she concentrates on looking for Merlin, if she doesn't already have him."

"Then why don't we storm her office?" Griff questioned, "You've beaten her before."

"Yes, but that was a long time ago," Arthur sighed, "When Camelot was still a castle and the Knights of the Round Table were still strong, and back when I had Merlin as my teacher."

Griff only sighed. The two then turned around a corner and the glided over London's river front. Griff then gasped at the sight he saw below them.

"Uh, Arthur, is that a demon down there?" Griff asked.

Arthur looked down, and saw the creature that was attacking the two boys.

"It does to me," Arthur answered, "And I can guess who summoned it and is controlling it!"

Griff dove down first. The massive beast was seemingly distracted, and the griffon like gargoyle plowed into the beast's back, sending it stumbling into one of the bridge's guard rails. Arthur landed his hang glider nearby and pulled out Excalibur.

"Get behind me or the gargoyle," Arthur told the teens, "We'll protect you."

The beast slowly got up. It was large and wolf like, but there were some notable differences. Its fur was a burnt sienna color and it had a lion's tail, and two massive horns growing from its head. It had claws that were shaped like a lion's but they were far too long to be retractable. Its eyes were also blood red and had a snake like slit for a pupil. It growled again in a language that neither Arthur nor Griff could recognize.

"Not a very talkative fellow is he?" Griff asked.

The beast lunged at Griff, and lashed out his claws. They caught the gargoyle by its side before Griff could raise a wing up to use as a shield. He leaped back as the claws cut through his modified flight suit, but couldn't avoid taking some serious scratches to his side. Arthur moved forward to help as Griff jumped off the bridge and took himself into the air. Arthur swung Excalibur in a quick diagonal stroke. The creature howled with pain as the enchanted sword severed its leg at the knee. The creature swung one of its massive paws, striking Arthur's chest plate.

Griff landed nearby after the creature knocked Arthur of his feet. He watched the creature then leap away.

"Can I help you up?" Griff offered.

"Thanks," Arthur sighed, "Where did that beast go?"

"I don't know," Griff answered, "He just sort hopped away on the one leg he had left. I've never seen anything like it. Even a gargoyle couldn't do that after losing a leg."

"That thing wasn't a gargoyle," Arthur answered.

"You're right, and I think we'll be seeing it again soon," Griff added.

"I only hope Macbeth is having a better time with the Knights of Canmore than we are with Le Fey's creatures," Arthur said.

"Me too," Griff agreed.

Griff once again leaped into the air to glide away and Arthur returned to his hang glider. The two startled teens watched them glide off.

"Did the guy in the armor say Macbeth?" one teen asked.

"Must have come from a Shakespearian acting society," the other teen answered, "Come on, let's go home. I haven't slept enough apparently."

**Macbeth's Apartment**

Chloe and Macbeth returned close to midnight, and found both Knights of Canmore awake and wriggling. Both were trying to get out of the ropes that Macbeth had tied around him.

Macbeth came and kneeled a few feet in front of Knight Dawn.

"I do not have the facilities here to imprison you," Macbeth began, "I will have to free you eventually. All I want is information right now. I'm going to remove the gag from your mouth. I will ask you a series of questions. If you don't answer me, I have no qualms with sneaking you to my car and taking you to where you can be imprisoned. If you don't answer me honestly the results will be the same as if you didn't answer me at all. Do you understand? Nod for yes, shake your head for no."

Both Knight Dawn and Knight Death nodded.

**Hidden Office**

The fat man had gathered all of the leading members of the Knights of Canmore into his office. Most were men but there were some women.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the fat man began, "Macbeth has proven to be a bigger problem to our operations than even the prophecy's that Morgan Le Fey predicted. We must take desperate action in order to stop him. Our normal tactics will not work and I fear that two more of our knights have already been captured."

"What can we do then?" one man asked stepping forward.

"We must convince the people of Scotland that Macbeth and his gargoyle friend are here to strengthen English power here," the fat man said, "And by that I mean we must actually start to terrorize our own people into chasing him out!"

**Morgan Le Fey's Office**

Morgan Le Fey was rather disappointed in the demon creature she had summoned. The creature had attacked two teens to draw out Arthur, and was successful, but it returned without Arthur's head. In fact the creature actually returned missing a limb. The monster grumbled in its strange language that no human could understand, and through her magic, Morgan Le Fey could barely understand it.

"Yes I know Arthur used an enchanted sword," Le Fey growled, "He and Excalibur have been inseparable ever since I can remember. You are supposed to a fierce warrior demon, but you're defeated by a weak human and a gargoyle. It took him, his Knights of the Round Table, Merlin, and thousands of soldiers to keep me at bay back in the Middle Ages."

The creature growled again, obviously insulted.

"I can not attack him directly because people will recognize me," Le Fey snarled back, "I would create an environment that is hostile to me after I win. I will rule, but I can not rule if I make the world angry with me."

The creature didn't answer.

"Never mind," Le Fey sighed, "I'm closer to pinpointing Merlin's exact whereabouts, and I'm sure your attack did distract Pendragon. I will repair your leg for tonight."

**Macbeth's Apartment**

Chloe sat on the bed as Macbeth continued to question the two Knights of Canmore. It was getting close to dawn now, and it looked as though there was no end in sight. Suddenly Macbeth came out.

"The Knights of Canmore are using an old warehouse on the north end of town as a base," Macbeth said, "They're armed to the teeth with machine guns and other assorted weaponry, but it mostly seems to be items they want to save for a revolution. They have some explosives scattered in warehouses throughout the UK."

"Sounds like they're tougher than they should be," Chloe interrupted.

"I agree," Macbeth answered, "But, they're drawing recruits mostly from local insane asylums and prisons."

"What?" Chloe asked in a shocked voice.

"The leader of the Knights of Canmore hires new nights from escaped and released convicts and released mental patients," Macbeth sighed, "Some of these people have now real political ideology that supports the Knights of Canmore cause, but they joined because of the promise of money. I presume the people that they're hiring from the mental institutions have no real idea what they're in fact doing."

"That's sick!" Chloe commented.

Macbeth looked like he was ready to growl like a lion at someone, "I quite agree. It's one thing to fight a war, even if you are evil. It's quite another to manipulate those who are unable to look after themselves."

"Do these two know anything about my family or Merlin?" Chloe asked.

"The gargoyles that Knight Nights said that some Knights of Canmore members saw at Loch Ness were probably Goliath and his friends on their 'World Tour'," Macbeth answered, "I'm sorry about that. As for Merlin, these two don't know. All they know that any knowledge that the Knights of Canmore have on him is at their headquarters."

"What do we do now?" Chloe asked and then turned her head in the direction of the bathroom, her eyes lighting up with a harsh red light as she did so, "What do we do with those two?"

"Tomorrow night I want you to glide outside the city limits," Macbeth said, "I don't want them killed or seriously harmed. Drop them in a haystack or lake or something. The location doesn't matter so long as they don't break any bones when they land."

"Okay then what?" Chloe asked.

"Then we'll have to pay a visit to their headquarters," Macbeth growled.

**Una and Leo's shop**

Arthur sat quietly in one of the shop's back rooms. Both Una and Leo were very concerned about Griff being injured, but Griff kept trying to assure them that everything was fine. As the gargoyles went to sleep for the day, Arthur was studying one of the many old texts that Una and Leo had to sell as "novelty items". He still could not find anything that proved helpful to identifying what that creature was and any possible weaknesses that it had. He kept Excalibur nearby, knowing that it might be the only thing to keep him alive.

Arthur was also concerned for Griff and his friends. Griff's presence last night is what allowed Arthur to hack off the creature's leg. The creature had to be connected with Le Fey and Le Fey knew where Arthur based himself from. He feared that Le Fey would send this creature out again. This time in daylight and to the shop, since Arthur would be on his own.

"Merlin, I need your guidance," Arthur sighed.

**Edinburgh**

The day passed slowly for Edinburgh's local city government. Several city council officials were just leaving for their cars having finished a long day. However, on the roof of a building above, with a remote detonator in his hand, was a man wearing a hood and cloak. As the first official opened the door to get into his car, the man pressed down on the detonator's sole button. Every car in the parking lot exploded. Not every city official had left the building, and so far only one of those that had left the building had made it to his car, but every car in the parking lot exploded.

The hooded man on the roof saw the man, that had opened the door, get blown to pieces as his car exploded. The other officials were knocked off of their feet, and the hooded man heard cries of pain and demands for help. He pulled a small communications radio out from under his cloak.

"This is Knight Bomb to headquarters," the hooded man said, "I've dealt with the target. The tarp is in place. Macbeth will be blamed for the bombing."

"Good," came the fat man's voice, "I've already sent in a concerned citizen. He will tell the current history of Macbeth. The police already know who he is and where he is."

The hooded man smiled through his mask as he walked back the stairs that took him to the roof in the first place.

**Macbeth's Apartment**

Macbeth growled angrily as he stuffed a duffel bag with his gear. He had heard the explosions, and emergency news television announced that the police had been informed of "a man named Lennox MacDuff, who believes himself to the Medieval King Macbeth". Chloe stood faithfully outside in her stone form for the day. The two Knights of Canmore were still in Macbeth's bathroom and they were still tied up.

As Macbeth departed through his window onto the ledge, he left a sticky note in a position where Chloe would surely see it before entering the apartment. Macbeth also made sure that the police would not be able find it. He then pulled a specialized gun that would fire out a grappling hook and line and fired it at a nearby building and swung away.

Chloe awakened two hours later as the sun finally sank below the horizon. He heard voices inside Macbeth's apartment, none of them were Macbeth's. She was about to barge in and demand answers when she saw Macbeth's note.

It read:

_Chloe, the Knights of Canmore have pulled some sort of trick. I've been implicated in bombing the city council's parking lot. The police have probably already freed the Knights of Canmore. Don't go in. They might arrest you simply for being a gargoyle. If you say you're a friend of mine they will arrest you for conspiracy to commit terrorism. Meet me in the park. I'll find you._

Chloe crushed the note in her palm and then leaped off of the ledge and glided into the night. She landed in the park about five minutes later. True to his word, Macbeth found her. However, he didn't let her know he was there until he pulled her into the bushes. Chloe elbowed him in the gut, her elbow spurs cutting through the light commando like chest armor that Macbeth was wearing.

"Thank goodness I'm immortal," Macbeth muttered, "That could have killed me."

Chloe spun around at the sound of his voice, "Macbeth! Why did you do that? What's going on? Why are you being blamed for blowing up a parking lot?"

Macbeth glared at Chloe, "I did what I did to make sure that you or I did not attract any unwanted attention. I may not have been caught yet, but that doesn't mean that the police aren't looking for me. The Knights of Canmore probably blew up the parking lot in order to serve a specific purpose. Namely to keep me out of the way. If I'm arrested, I can't help you, Arthur, or fight them."

"Are we still going after their headquarters?" Chloe asked.

"We have to," Macbeth sighed, "Any evidence that can clear me is there. Any information on your family and Merlin is there. Any reason why the Knights of Canmore are working with Morgan Le Fey is there."

**Knights of Canmore Headquarters**

The fat man sat alone in his office, with an amused smile on his face. He sat there watching the news report of "Macbeth's" attack on the city council parking lot. The immortal king couldn't stop them know. The police were looking for him now, and any money he had in British banks would now be confiscated. There is also some question as to whether foreign banks would keep his money or not. His gaunt associate came into the room.

"Hello Knight Sticks," the fat man greeted, "I have an errand I need you to do for me."

"Yes?" the gaunt Knight Sticks answered.

"Head down to our computer labs and get our few tech boys to see if we can get our hands on Macbeth's money," the fat man ordered, "Now that we got the police looking for him, it is certain that any money he has saved in the UK will be confiscated and any money he has elsewhere is liable to be confiscated."

"Yes sir," Knight Stick acknowledged.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"Macbeth wouldn't do that," Griff said after watching a news broadcast.

"I agree," Arthur nodded, "It is obvious that these Knights of Canmore are manipulating the situation."

"It is a shame we can't do anything to help him," Una sighed.

"This was Macbeth's plan," Arthur pointed out, "I am confident that everything will work out fine. Besides we need to focus on finding this demon that Le Fey has summoned. It attacked two kids last night, and if Griff and I hadn't been in the area, those kids could have been killed!"

"That thing was weird," Griff commented, "Arthur hacked off its leg with Excalibur and it leaped away on one leg as if nothing was wrong."

"Then why did it run away?" Leo asked.

"We don't know," Arthur sighed.

"Perhaps it was startled that you would attack it," Una offered, "This shop carries hundreds of books that have references to all sorts of mystical creatures. They're mostly for hobbyists who simply have an interest in that sort of thing, so they won't exactly be the best reference, but I bet we could at least find some information on this creature. Where it comes from. What language it speaks, if it even has one. That sort of thing."

"Good thinking, Una," Arthur said, "If you came to me in the Medieval days, you would have surely earned a place at the Round Table."

"Thank you," Una answered, "Come, we can cheek the books out in the main room. They are usually more current than the books we keep in storage."

**Knights of Canmore Headquarters**

Chloe and Macbeth hid in an alley across from the warehouse that Knight Dawn and Knight Death had said was the Knights of Canmore Headquarters. The building looked like any warehouse in the world. There were no special logos that connected it with a company or with the Knights of Canmore themselves.

"Our best chance would be to go through the roof," Macbeth said, "That way you'd have a good escape route in case these people have been deceiving us as to the nature of their fighting skills."

"What about you?" Chloe asked, "Wouldn't you need to escape if we've underestimated them?"

"I'm immortal," Macbeth replied, "They could shoot me from dusk till dawn, and I wouldn't die. They could cut off my head, but my head would only grow a new body in a matter of minutes."

Chloe looked at Macbeth with a dumbstruck face, "Wow!"

"Yes, 'wow', now, let's go up to the roof," Macbeth answered.

Chloe nodded and climbed up the side of the wall in traditional gargoyle fashion, while Macbeth ran for a nearby fire escape. Once on the roof, Chloe lifted Macbeth up by his shoulders and leaped off the roof to make a quick glide to the roof of the warehouse across the street. The building had a large skylight in the middle, and once Macbeth had his feet on the ground he ran to it.

As Macbeth looked through the skylight he noticed that the Knights of Canmore had done a lot to alter the building. Although the building was a warehouse by its external design and "name", it was more like one of Xanatos's secret labs on the inside. Fortunately for Macbeth, it appears that the Knights of Canmore did nothing to upgrade security. The latch to the skylight came free almost without effort, and Macbeth couldn't see any cameras in the halls.

"We're in," Macbeth said, "Now if we run into any trouble, I want you to head here immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Chloe nodded.

"Good," Macbeth said pulling out two electrical discharge guns.

The first man they came across was apparently only a security guard. Macbeth fired his electric stun guns and the man fell to the ground. Macbeth kneeled by him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is your boss's office?" Macbeth demanded.

The guard looked at the stun gun that Macbeth had shot him with and then at the forest green gargoyle standing behind Macbeth.

"Two floors down," the guard stammered, dripping with fear, he pointed toward the end of the hall, "Go down those stairs and then go down the hall until you get to the door marked '501'."

"Thank you," Macbeth said, before punching the man in the face.

"They weren't expecting anybody," Chloe commented.

"They probably thought I'd be distracted by the local police," Macbeth replied, "But we must hurry. I'm sure someone heard me fire my stun guns."

The fat man sat in his office, leaning back in his chair. As far as he knew, Macbeth was on the run from the police, if he wasn't already arrested. Knight Stick would soon be back with the funds to Macbeth's personal fortune.

He was rummaging through a pile of papers when his door was suddenly kicked open. A female forest green gargoyle leaped from the doorway and knocked him and his chair to the ground. As he looked up at the angry gargoyle, he heard the steps of someone wearing combat boots.

"You can't win, gargoyle," the fat man sneered, "I can hear boot steps approaching. One of my guards is about to get rid of you!"

"Don't bet your life on it," the gargoyle sneered back, "That is Macbeth."

He turned his head to see a man that had been identified as Macbeth by Knight Death and Knight Dawn.

"Are you in charge here?" Macbeth demanded.

"I am," the fat man replied, "You're both still doomed! I have guards coming. They will kill you."

"I am immortal," Macbeth said in a matter of fact tone, "And gargoyles don't die easily. None of your 'knights' have proved to be good warriors. You'd do best to turn yourself in."

Macbeth then walked over to a filing cabinet that was in the corner of the office. The first drawer had a series of folders in it. Tabs indicated that these were mostly status reports on their supplies and equipment. The second drawer had something that was of greater importance. One tab on a file read in clear letters, 'Macbeth, bomb plot'. The tab on the folder behind it read 'Merlin'. Macbeth took both folders and stuffed them into large pockets on the inside of his jacket. The other files contained mostly political information about Knights of Canmore members. Nothing of interest to Macbeth. The third and final drawer had only one folder in it. Its tab read 'Gargoyles'. Macbeth also took this folder.

"You, sir," Macbeth began, "Are a sick individual. You hire people that are just getting out of a mental hospital. Half of them will probably end up in jail for what you've had them do, and many of them may not even know why."

"You use what works," the fat man sneered.

The fat man was about to say more, but was stopped, as Chloe punched him in the face.

"Take him back to the alley and leave him tied up," Macbeth said, "I should have some rope stashed behind one of the garbage dumpsters. If you can't find that, use one of the bars from the fire escape."

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"I have some other garbage to deal with," Macbeth answered.

**London**

There was nothing about this rouge demon that Arthur and Griff had earlier encountered in any of Una or Leo's books. It was decided that if this creature was to be stopped, before it killed someone, the entire clan would be needed.

"Any sign of it?" Leo called down.

"No," Arthur sighed, gripping the handle bar on his hang glider.

"Where was it you saw it last?" Una asked.

"Down by one of the Thames bridges," Griff replied.

"I bet he'd probably turn up there," Leo suggested, "You know, 'return to the scene of the crime' and all that."

"I think that would be our best hope," Arthur sighed.

Griff was first to turn in the direction of the Thames. Arthur, Leo, and Una were slightly behind him. Just as Griff neared one of the buildings, the creature that they had battled the previous night leaped out of nowhere and landed on Griff's back.

"Griff!" Una cried out.

The beast growled at Griff in some language that no one could recognize. Both landed hard on the concrete ground of a nearby alley. The creature bounced off of Griff and slid into a dumpster, while Griff continued to lie there. Arthur, Leo, and Una soon landed and rushed to his side.

"Griff, speak to us," Una pleaded.

"Did you get the number of that bus that just hit me?" Griff said slowly.

Arthur drew Excalibur from its sheath, "He should be fine if he can make jokes."

The monstrous creature was just getting to its feet as Arthur and Leo approached it. The leg that Arthur had earlier cut off had been replaced with a cybernetic leg. It lunged at Leo first. The lion-like gargoyle barely had time to duck out of the way of the creatures claws, but fell victim to a powerful follow-up punch that the creature threw with its other arm.

While the beast tangled with Leo, Arthur moved around behind and swung Excalibur as hard as he could at the creature's back. The monster moved forward to chase Leo as Arthur swung, and the enchanted sword ended up only making a minor gash on one of its sides. The beast screamed with pain and turned to face Arthur.

"Come on then," Arthur challenged, "I've fought things worse than you!"

Arthur raised Excalibur in front of him, determined that if the creature moved faster than Arthur could react, the demon would only succeed in impaling himself on the sword. It growled at him.

"Hey, that ain't any way to 'speak' to a king Griff yelled, as the griffon like gargoyle crashed into the creatures back.

Griff then gripped the monster's shoulders, his talons gripping the flesh, flipped over onto his feet and threw the creature at a nearby wall. The demon screamed as Griff gripped it, but as it neared the wall, it used both its real and cybernetic legs to bounce off and land a few feet behind Arthur.

"Look out!" Griff yelled, pushing Arthur aside, and then taking a powerful blow to the chest.

The monster's punch sent Griff flying back into Una, who had earlier helped Griff back to his feet. The demon took two steps forward before it was hit in the head by a chunk of brick. It turned its head to see Leo standing by on of the alley walls. The gargoyle had pulled a chunk of brick lose from the wall and threw it at the demonic creature.

The demon roared and flung itself at Leo. Leo again was just barely able to escape being killed in one blow. As the monster struggled to get back on its feet after missing Leo, Arthur charged it and gave one mighty hack with Excalibur in an attempt to slice open the monster's skull. The creature, however, moved, and once again, Arthur was only able in amputating a limb. This time, it was one of the creature's arms. The monster backhanded Arthur with its other arm.

Griff and Una were quick to get to their feet after the demon sent them flying. They saw Arthur at the far end of the ally, and Leo dodging a series of blows being thrown at him.

"We gotta attack it where's it's already missing an arm!" Griff said, "That's our best chance at gettin' it!"

The two gargoyles charged at the creature's 'disarmed' side. The demon did nothing to stop them, as it was still distracted by Leo's efforts to fight it. Griff slashed at the monster's side with his talons and Una moved behind it and then swiftly jumped into the air and kicked it in the kidney, if it had one. The creature screamed with pain and fell over. Leo was then able to get a punch off, bring it to the ground.

Arthur had by now returned to the battle from the end of the alley, Excalibur in hand. He raised it above the neck of the demon.

"I slay you in the name of the Pope and all that is holy," said Arthur, "And to prevent you from killing any innocent people."

He then brought the sword down on the creature's neck, beheading it.

"There, the people of London are safe from this creature's rain of terror," Arthur said.

"Yes," agreed Griff, "But I'd be careful about what you said about the Pope."

"Yeah," added Leo, "Most people of the UK these days are members of the Church of England. And sadly, most Catholics in Britain have had it almost as bad as the blacks had it America."

"I didn't know you were Catholic, Arthur Pendragon," said Una.

"The Catholic Church was the only church that existed before I went to Avalon for my enchanted sleep," Arthur answered, "You will have to tell me more about this 'Church of England'. It sounds interesting to me. But first, we must dispose with this beast here."

**Knights of Canmore Headquarters**

Macbeth searched around the large warehouse converted into an office building. He had the information to clear his name and the information needed on Merlin and even the possible location of Chloe's family. However, none of it would indicate the organization's terrorist activity. He had to find a weapons stockpile or something of that nature. The Knights of Canmore had to be destroyed.

Suddenly as he rounded a corner to go down another hallway he was met by a barrage of automatic fire. The rounds just barely missed Macbeth, but it was enough to make him back up.

"There he is!" one of the two shooters yelled, "There's they guy that kept us imprisoned in his bathroom! There's Macbeth!"

"I saw him. I saw him," the other answered.

"Great," Macbeth muttered under his breath.

Knight Dawn was the first to arrive at the top of the stairs. Macbeth hit her with a blast from both of his stun guns. She fell to ground, her skin smelling burn after being exposed to several volts of electricity. She was still breathing. As she hit the ground, Knight Death appeared in the doorway and he fired his own gun at Macbeth. One bullet struck Macbeth's shoulder. The Special Forces combat armor that Macbeth wore prevented the bullet from tearing a massive hole in his shoulder, but Macbeth felt intense pain from the wound none the less. By a sheer stroke of luck for Knight Death, another bullet hit one of Macbeth's stun guns, causing it to explode. Now after being wounded and having one gun shot out of his hands, Macbeth stood disarmed in front of Knight Death.

"You will come with me," Knight Death ordered.

"Never," Macbeth snarled, and he lunged at Knight Death.

Macbeth tackled the man in front of him, and the two men then rolled down the flight of stairs. Macbeth winced with pain every time his wounded shoulder hit on of the concrete stairs. In the end, Macbeth landed on top of Knight Death, the Knight of Canmore having lost his gun when Macbeth tackled him, tried to punch Macbeth. The immortal king however, blocked the blow with his good arm, and then scrambled to his feet. Once he was standing, Macbeth kicked Knight Death in the head, knocking the man unconscious.

"There that takes care of that," Macbeth sighed, as he climbed back up the stairs to claim Knight Death's gun and his remaining stun gun.

The rest of his search was hard on Macbeth. His wounded shoulder throbbed with pain at every step. Occasional Knights of Canmore would come running, and now Macbeth began relying on the gun that he had taken from Knight Death. He didn't shoot to kill, but he left many of the wounded terrorists in a condition that if they tried interfere with him, they would only cause themselves extreme pain. Finally after hours of searching, Macbeth found what he was looking for. He had found a large basement complex containing everything from American M-16s and Russian AK-47s to sticks of dynamite and various high explosives. Macbeth pulled a small digital camera from one of the compartments on his belt and viewed the entire room.

**Edinburgh Police Department**

"Sir, sir, wait!" one of the local beat cops called to one of Edinburgh's leading detectives.

"What is it?" the detective asked.

"I found these stuffed into my car," the beat cop said, holding out a folder and a digital camera.

"You left your window open?" the detective asked.

"It's been hot out, and I only stopped to use the bathroom," the beat cop answered, "I had my gun and car keys with me, plus it was in the station's parking garage!"

The detective looked at the beat cop with a degree of curiosity, "Someone broke into our parking garage to deposit evidence?"

"Yes sir," the beat cop answered, "I think it's a tip. The folder says 'Macbeth, bomb plot'."

"Let's go inside," the detective ordered, "I'll take a look at it there."

**Macbeth's Car, The next night**

Macbeth and Chloe drove down a quite street heading north. They had left Edinburgh hours ago. Chloe was fumbling with one of the radio dials on the dashboard. She finally stopped when she came across a news station.

"In a strange twist of irony the man named 'Lennox MacDuff' has been cleared of all charges related to the bombing of the Edinburgh City Council Parking Lot," the announcer said, "An anonymous tip delivered to the Edinburgh Police Department, indicates that it was the Knights of Canmore, a secret terrorist organization that was behind the bombing. Along with this evidence was video footage of the Knights of Canmore's armory and therefore of its terrorist activity. Police forces raided the site earlier today and found many of the members there wounded or caring for wounded members. It appears that the Knights of Canmore had fallen into an internal struggle as there is a large number of signs indicate that there were several obvious signs of multiple gun fights."

"I wonder who that could have been," Chloe mused looking over at Macbeth.

"Many of the Knights of Canmore members say that it was Lennox MacDuff was responsible for the attack, but no evidence seems to indicate that he was even there," the announcer continued, "Edinburgh police chief has already declared that the Knights of Canmore leader is to be tried for the bombing and terrorism and the remainder of the organization is to be tried for terrorism."

Chloe then shut the radio off.

"I'm glad to hear you're back in the clear," Chloe said, "How's the shoulder?"

"Sore," Macbeth sighed, "But I'll be fine. I can easily drive with one hand."

"That's good," Chloe said, "I probably can't even drive with two hands."

Macbeth only chuckled at the comment.

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked.

"I looked in the folder marked 'gargoyles' while you were asleep," Macbeth said, "The Knights of Canmore have reported about various gargoyle sightings around the area where Castle Wyvern used to be. Perhaps your family has been seen there."

"What about King Arthur and his quest for Merlin?" Chloe asked.

"I made a promise to help you first," Macbeth answered, "According to legend, Merlin was a very powerful wizard, and that Le Fey never really stood any real chance against him. I highly doubt that Merlin has died or is even in any danger. He can wait. I am going to fulfill my promise to you first."

Chloe put one hand on Macbeth's shoulder, "Thanks Macbeth."

**Morgan Le Fey's Office**

"So Arthur and his band of gargoyles defeated my demon, and Macbeth destroyed the Knights of Canmore," Le Fey mused to herself as she paced around a cauldron that she had magically set up in her office.

The cauldron bubbled and projected images of both Arthur and Macbeth.

Le Fey smiled evilly, "You may think you've won, my timeless kings, but the battle has barely begun! And the way I see it, you're both back against the wall! My demon did exactly what I wanted it to do! Distract you Arthur. I know you too well! You would never let the innocent be harmed. Macbeth actually helped me in a way! Now I don't need to destroy the Knights of Canmore! He's done it for me!"

Le Fey then began chuckling, "And while you two were out playing ring around the rosy, I've come closer to ultimate victory!"

The cauldron's image changed to that of a man coming out of a shower in a blue bathrobe. The man had a long white beard and yet looked distinguished.

"I've found you, Merlin!" Le Fey screamed in triumph.

**To be continued…**


	3. Merlin

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. The Queen of England is the Queen of England. Her name is being used for the purposes of maintaining the story, and I do not intend to offend her, should she bother to read this. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place immediately after "A "Knight" or Two".

Merlin

By SN/TVfan

Email:

Sam_Nary

**Hill where Castle Wyvern used to stand, Scotland**

Macbeth and Chloe strolled leisurely along the cliffs on which Castle Wyvern stood.

"There used to be a castle here?" Chloe asked, "There's no foundation or anything."

"There was," Macbeth answered, "A castle named Wyvern used to stand here. It was home to a clan of gargoyles, of which I have the pleasure of knowing."

"What happened to the castle?" Chloe asked.

"A man named David Xanatos moved the castle and the gargoyles to borough of Manhattan in New York City sometime in 1994," Macbeth chuckled, "The clan still lives there today."

"Have you met them?" Chloe asked again.

"I have," Macbeth replied, "In fact they, in an indirect way are the reason I've come back here. The gargoyle that betrayed me and to whom I'm linked for all eternity, until one of us kills the other, is the chief enemy of the clan. She constantly plots against humanity and the Manhattan Clan for protecting them. I've simply gotten tired of having to deal with her schemes. It felt like I was in a rut."

"Rut?" Chloe questioned.

"It was too much," Macbeth explained, "I was tired of having to fight the same battle over and over and over again. We win, but she keeps coming back. I just want to break out of that cycle of fighting the same villain over and over again."

Chloe didn't continue, trying to be polite.

"Why don't you take a glide around the cliffs," Macbeth said, "Any gargoyles that are here will probably be going there to roost soon."

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"I will remain here until tomorrow night," Macbeth sighed, "Then I will return to aide Pendragon."

"What if there are no gargoyles here?" Chloe asked, suddenly sounding nervous, "What if those Knights of Canmore only saw your friends on their 'world tour' again?"

"You are free to join me," said Macbeth, "I will admit that I have gotten used to your constant questioning."

Chloe smiled and leaped off of the cliff and began her route around the cliffs. Dawn would be coming soon and she would have to enter her daily rest in stone sleep. Hopefully her family was here.

Chloe returned a few minutes latter with a sad look on her face.

"Anything?" Macbeth asked.

"Nothing," Chloe sighed, "There's nothing here that indicates that a gargoyle has lived here for years."

If Macbeth could have growled then, he would have.

"Come on then," Macbeth sighed, "We'd better get the rest of the Knights of Canmore folders to Arthur."

**London**

Queen Elizabeth the Second sat quietly in one of Buckingham Palace's large couches in a lounge. Despite the fact that Parliament and the Prime Minister did most of the work in running theUnited Kingdom, she was still kept very busy. In fact she had a very early meeting with the Prime Minister before he went to the House of Commons.

"Tea, your Majesty?" a well dressed butler asked.

"No, thank you," Queen Elizabeth II replied politely, "But leave a cup out. The Prime Minister may wish to have a cup."

"Yes, your Majesty," the butler answered, and set the tray down on a coffee table in front of her, "I will let you know when he has arrived."

Queen Elizabeth II watched the butler leave. She had only known him as Kingsley, and he had been a good servant to her for many years, but she always had the strangest feeling about him. He was faithful and loyal, like any good butler, but he was not afraid to voice his opinion to her, and his thoughts were usually very insightful. There were times that Queen Elizabeth II wanted to make him an official advisor, but Kingsley had no social stature that people would allow her to nominate him for the job, and on top of this Kingsley refused to allow her to think of such notions himself.

Meanwhile, at Una and Leo's shop, Arthur Pendragon busied himself with, what Una and Leo had termed, busy work. He had seen the reports that Macbeth and Chloe had defeated the Knights of Canmore. But, he hadn't heard anything from them. Although, Le Fey's demon was fully dispatched, Arthur was nervous. The creature had to be some sort of distraction. Something to keep him away from Merlin. They needed the information that was in the Knights of Canmore's files.

Arthur had just finished restacking a bookshelf that he and his group had emptied while looking for information on Le Fey's creature, when the office phone rang. He answered it cautiously.

"Arthur, here," Arthur said, "How may I help you?"

"This is Macbeth," came the voice on the other line.

"Where are you?" Arthur demanded in an anxious voice.

"Keep your beard on," Macbeth answered, "I'm on my way now. The Knights of Canmore do have some files on Merlin, but I haven't had a chance to look at them. We'll also need to double check the files with Knight Night. That is if you still have him."

"Una and Leo still have him locked in the basement," Arthur replied.

"Good," Macbeth said, "I'll see you tonight."

**Morgan Le Fey's Office**

Le Fey paced her office extensively. A woman in a lavender business suit walked in cautiously.

"You sent for me, ma'am?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Morgan Le Fey answered, "I shall be away for the day. I want you to inform Mary that she is in charge for the time being."

"Yes ma'am," the woman answered and hastily exited.

As soon as the door shut, Le Fey disappeared from her office and reappeared on the roof of her building. Many of her dark warriors were already waiting for her.

"It is time my minions!" Le Fey gloated, "I have found Merlin. He can hide from me no longer!"

"Yes mistress," the dark warriors answered.

Morgan Le Fey then calmly stepped to the edge of the roof and raised her arms.

She then chanted in Latin, "May the smoke and haze of mist enshroud all Britain, and hide my warriors on their quest!"

As soon as she finished, emerald energy shot from her fingers and in seconds, all of London was suddenly covered in smog. As the smog spread, Le Fey smiled cruelly.

**Una and Leo's shop**

Arthur was doing, what Una and Leo had termed, busy work when a thick fog went past the windows of the shop. As Arthur watched it pass at a speed that no fog had ever naturally moved, and once it had passed the shop's windows, all Arthur could see was its grey mist. Arthur also heard the sounds of cars crashing into one another.

"This isn't natural," Arthur muttered, as he turned into the shop's back room.

Arthur quickly strapped on his armor and grabbed Excalibur. He put on a large trench coat and grabbed the most powerful flashlight that Una and Leo possessed.

As Arthur left the shop he thought, "I must do something. Le Fey has something planned."

**Buckingham Palace**

Kingsley stood on one of the palace's balconies enjoying the pleasant sunshine. He was on a rare break. The Queen was busy with the business of being Queen, which Kingsley respected. As he looked up, his face changed from contentment and admiration to one of almost stark horror. A thick mist of grey fog encompassed him and the palace. He stumbled backward, and not seeing where he was going tripped over a potted plant. The plant made a dreadful crashing noise has both Kingsley and the plant landed on the cement floor of the balcony.

"She's found me," Kingsley exclaimed in a hushed voice as he shuffled on the ground back into the palace.

Once he was inside, he quickly shut the screen door and hurried off in search of something to defend himself with.

**Macbeth's Car**

Macbeth drove quickly over the roads heading toward London. He was disappointed that his search to help Chloe find her parents had not been helped by defeating the Knights of Canmore. Chloe was seated in the front passenger seat, although her side of the vehicle was silent since she was still in stone sleep. Macbeth was listening to the radio as he went. Suddenly, the song that was playing was interrupted by a news broadcast.

"Attention all travelers headed for London," the reporter began, "A fog of unnatural proportions has blanketed London and much of the surrounding area. Multiple car accidents have been reported, and there have been five fatalities as a result of them. The government has ordered the closing of all roads leading to London for the insurance of public safety."

"Great," Macbeth growled, switching the radio off.

"Angry, Macbeth?" came three voices.

Macbeth looked in his rearview mirror to see the Weird Sisters sitting in his back seat.

"What do you want?" Macbeth demanded.

"We seek to help you," the Sisters answered in unison.

"Help me?" Macbeth sneered, "You've cursed me to living an eternal and lonely life."

"You seem to have company," Luna noted, pointing at Chloe's stone form.

"In your loneliness," Selene added.

"And you would have been KILLED by Canmore, had we not done what we did," Phoebe finished.

Macbeth only growled.

"You seek to help Pendragon defeat Morgan Le Fey?" the Sisters then asked in unison.

"What of it?" Macbeth questioned.

"The fog that covers London is not natural," Phoebe pointed out.

"Le Fey has created it for her own purposes," Luna added.

"Your car will be stopped by the authorities before you are within walking distance," Selene added, "And by then, it will be too late."

"We can teleport you and your statue, here, to the location that Le Fey is attacking," the Sisters then finished in unison.

"What deeds do you want from me in return for this help?" Macbeth questioned, "Your kind has never done things without being repaid in full, and sometimes before the 'gift' is given."

"All we want is Le Fey's defeat," Selene began.

"She is one of Oberon's enemies," Luna added.

"Despite his death we serve his will," Phoebe finished, "We share the same goals."

Macbeth only sighed in annoyance, "Fine. Let me find a safe place to park and gather my equipment."

**Buckingham Palace**

Queen Elizabeth II left came out into one of the many long hallways that bordered the outside wall of the palace. This fog had worried her, and she had already phoned Parliament, asking permission from them to announce a day of national mourning for those who had died. Strangely she found Kingsley in the hall, working with some weaponry.

"Kingsley, what is going on?" Queen Elizabeth II demanded, "What are you doing with those?"

"This fog is not natural, your Majesty," Kingsley answered, "It was created by magic. A sorceress is using a spell to shroud the city in fog."

"Magic? Sorceress? Spell?" Queen Elizabeth II asked skeptically, "Have you been feeling well, Kingsley?"

"I am fine, your majesty," Kingsley replied politely, but sounding very nervous, "It is true what I tell you, your Majesty. A sorceress has cast a magic spell that has covered the city in a fog. She is using it to hide her actions from the populace."

"I don't believe you, Kingsley," Queen Elizabeth II said sternly, "Now put those away, and go to bed. You aren't feeling well."

"I told you, your Majesty, I'm…" Kingsley began, but stopped as soon as he saw a large dark shadow descend over the windows.

Even through the thickness of the fog, the shadow appeared dark. Kingsley muttered something under his breath that Queen Elizabeth II could not hear. He rushed to her and grabbed her by the arm with one hand and held a submachine gun with the other. Kingsley quickly hurried her into another room.

"Kingsley! What has gotten into you? Unhand me!" Queen Elizabeth II demanded.

Kingsley released her and looked her squarely in the eye with a deep look of concern, "You must get out here, your Majesty. I will explain everything later, but right now you are in danger every moment you remain in my presence."

Queen Elizabeth II was interrupted by the sounds of explosions going off in the hall that they had just left.

"My God…" Queen Elizabeth II began.

"Has nothing to do with this," Morgan Le Fey gloated as she and about thirty of her dark warriors appeared in the room.

Meanwhile, Arthur made his best attempt to make his way through the fog filled streets toward Morgan Le Fey's business offices. The flashlight didn't help him very much, if at all. People and any objects in his path only appeared as dark shadows that he could barely avoid. He had to practically put his nose on road signs to tell which street he was on.

As he crossed a street, he heard a series of explosions in the distance. It sounded like the soft thumping of someone kicking soccer balls (or footballs for all Europeans) several yards away.

"I'd better check this out," Arthur sighed.

"My, my, my, haven't we found lovely accommodations," Morgan Le Fey chuckled as her warriors surrounded Kingsley and Queen Elizabeth II, "You really have a flair for hanging around royalty, don't you Merlin."

"Merlin?" Queen Elizabeth II questioned, "He is a wizard of legend. He isn't real."

"Legends have some truth to them," Kingsley answered, "I'd hoped to keep this hidden for awhile though."

"What?" Queen Elizabeth II asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kingsley handed her the submachine gun and crossed his arms. He quietly chanted something in Latin, and then seemed to disappear in a flash or radiant light. When the light subsided a middle aged man in bright blue robes appeared. He had a short beard of slightly blonde/brown hair, and his ears were pointed. It was this time that Queen Elizabeth II noted that leader of these attackers also had pointed ears.

"You've made yourself look a lot younger since I last saw you, Merlin," Le Fey taunted.

"Kingsley?" Queen Elizabeth II asked.

"Was only a fabrication to hide my true identity," Merlin answered, "My real name is Merlin. I am the fifth century wizard that advised Arthur Pendragon and his Knights of the Round Table."

"I don't believe this," Queen Elizabeth II muttered.

"Believe it!" Le Fey laughed.

Three of Le Fey's dark warriors then charged. With a quick kick, one disarmed Queen Elizabeth II, while the other two grabbed her by the arms. Le Fey then pulled a pistol from the pockets of the business suit she was still wearing.

"The bullets in this gun are iron," Le Fey gloated, "They can kill you."

"Kill me if you wish," Merlin said back defiantly, "But leave the Queen out of this."

"How can I leave her out when I intend to replace her as the ruler of the United Kingdom?" Le Fey asked sarcastically.

"Simple," came a deep, Scottish sounding, voice from the doorway behind Le Fey, "You die!"

Le Fey turned in puzzlement to see Macbeth standing in the doorway, his stun guns drawn. Macbeth fired a series of bursts from his stun guns, taking out five of the dark warriors. Merlin, in Le Fey's distraction then turned and pointed his arms at the dark warriors holding Queen Elizabeth II hostage.

"Fulmenos venite!" Merlin shouted, as bolds of lightning struck down each of the three dark warriors.

Queen Elizabeth II looked at the three men, all lying on the ground unconscious, "You really are Merlin, aren't you?"

Merlin moved closer to her, "I am, and do not worry, your Majesty. I will not allow this witch to harm you."

Queen Elizabeth II then looked to the Scottish man with stun guns and wearing commando style body armor, "And who are you?"

"I am called Macbeth," Macbeth answered, "Let's leave it at that."

Macbeth then punched one of the horde of dark warriors that had surrounded him, and had disarmed him.

"From Shakespeare's play?" Queen Elizabeth II blurted.

Macbeth visibly groaned at the remark, "Yes."

Merlin again aimed his arms at the dark warriors and unleashed another lightning spell. Several more of Le Fey's dark warriors fell to the ground. It only took our three or four of the dark warriors, but it provided Macbeth enough of a distraction to inch his way free. The immortal Scottish King then scrambled to Merlin's side, picking up one of his stun guns as he went.

"If you're Merlin, I'll need you to come with me when this is all over," Macbeth said sternly to Merlin.

"I do not need to go with you, son of Findlaech," Merlin answered, "What is YOUR purpose for me."

"To reunite you with an old friend," Macbeth chuckled.

"Please, please, please," Le Fey said in a tired tone as she regrouped her remaining dark warriors around me, "I'm beginning to get bored."

**Streets of London**

Arthur could finally tell he was getting close to the source of the earlier explosion. The fog was still thicker than wood, but now there were intense smells in the air. It was mostly the scents of burnt wood and ashes. Excalibur also felt warm for a strange reason. The sword felt like the metal actually sensed something. Arthur pulled Excalibur from its sheath and held it in the air. The sword glowed brightly.

Arthur smiled, "You will lead me to what is causing this fog!"

The "once and future King" then moved much quicker. Excalibur seemed to glow brighter as he got closer, and dimmed whenever he seemed to make a wrong turn. He soon found himself standing by a high stone wall. Arthur saw several men lying on the ground through the fog. As he came closer to their position, he used his enchanted sword to get a better look at these men. They wore high hats that were covered in a black fur-like material, as well as a red jacket with either black or very dark blue trousers.

"Le Fey's attacked the Queen!" Arthur exclaimed.

Arthur scrambled for a gate, and found it toppled. As Arthur neared the building he could hear the obvious signs of struggle. There was a lot of yelling and many other signs of battle. He scrambled for one of the nearest doors he could find.

Meanwhile, inside the room where Morgan Le Fey had begun the battle, things did not look good. Although Macbeth and Merlin had taken out all of Le Fey's dark warriors with a combination of magic and technology, and at times, brute force, Le Fey was still more than capable of maintaining a stalemate. The evil Halfling dodged another of the lightning blasts fired at her by Macbeth, and then hit Merlin with a lightning spell of her own.

"How much longer till sunset?" Macbeth asked.

"It's barely noon!" Merlin exclaimed, "Why are you concerned about sunset?"

"I have a gargoyle in a safe place waiting to wake up," Macbeth answered.

Merlin chuckled, "Ah yes, the King who allies himself with those that are awake only at night. I would like to meet your gargoyle."

"We must survive six hours first," Macbeth sighed.

"What do you mean 'gargoyle'?" Queen Elizabeth II asked, "Gargoyles are simply pieces of architecture."

"Not all of them, your Majesty," Merlin answered, firing a lightning bolt at Le Fey.

Merlin's newest lighting spell luckily hit its mark and shot drove Le Fey into the far wall. Le Fey however, simply shrugged it off.

"You've gotten weak, Merlin," Le Fey teased, "In the old days, a blast like that could have seriously wounded me."

"We're not all the same people we used to be," came a new voice, as a large broadsword was swung horizontally, severing most of Le Fey's left arm and implanting itself in the wall. "Now where is Merlin?"

"Arthur?" Merlin said in surprise.

"Arthur?" Queen Elizabeth II asked suspiciously.

A man in medieval battle armor appeared from the shadows, "Arthur Pendragon, the once and future King of all Britain. Not that I intend to steal your throne, your Majesty."

"You horrid man!" Le Fey yelled, "You always must interfere! This is the business of sorcerers! You have no place here!"

Le Fey charged and punched Arthur in the chest. The blow sent the king flying across the room. Macbeth fired his stun gun at Le Fey and the blast caught the sorceress unaware. This blast was no different than Merlin's earlier lightning spell; it was not enough to do Le Fey serious damage. Merlin meanwhile rushed to Arthur's side.

"Arthur what are you doing here?" Merlin asked, still shocked to see his old friend from a distant time sitting on the floor before him.

"I'm here to find and help you, Merlin," Arthur said, "I've been looking for you."

"But you weren't supposed to awaken now," Merlin protested, "The world is not ready…"

"It doesn't matter," Macbeth interrupted, "He's awake now, and we have more important things to deal with."

Macbeth had charged Le Fey while Arthur and Merlin were talking. Le Fey was still off balance from being hit by the stun gun and was quickly thrown to the ground. Macbeth then reached out and pulled Excalibur from the wall.

"Surrender now, villain," Macbeth growled as he pointed Arthur's sword at Le Fey's throat.

Le Fey growled and fired one of her lightning spells at Macbeth. His armor saved him from being killed this time, but the blast knocked the commando style armor off of him.

"Do you think a petty sword could stop me?" Le Fey yelled.

"It did chop your arm off," Macbeth retorted, getting to his feet, his hands still wrapped around Excalibur's handle.

Macbeth pulled Excalibur into a defensive position just as Merlin threw a lightning spell at Le Fey. The blast shot Le Fey straight into the very point of Excalibur. The evil sorceress dropped to the ground, her body ageing quickly. After a few seconds she dropped to the floor, dead.

Macbeth, Merlin, Arthur, and Queen Elizabeth II only looked at Le Fey's body for a few seconds before Macbeth pulled the sword out of her and tossed it to Arthur.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Queen Elizabeth II asked.

"Not before a trial," Macbeth sighed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said weakly, "I didn't see you raise the sword up. Excalibur is made of solid iron. Any fey is vulnerable to it. It doesn't matter if they're a halfling or a full blooded fey."

"Don't dwell on in it," Arthur said, "She may have died in this battle, but she would have killed us if we failed."

"True, my student," Merlin answered, "But this wasn't war and we are better than cold blooded murder."

Queen Elizabeth II stepped forward and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "You were defending me. It may not have been war, but perhaps this is something that had to be done."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Merlin answered.

**Una and Leo's shop**

Morgan Le Fey's death destroyed the fog that she had wrapped the city in. It was agreed that Merlin could not remain at Buckingham Palace for the time being, especially with reinforcing guards soon to arrive to "rescue" the Queen. They calmly walked into the shop to find Chloe's stone form with the rest of the London clan. Macbeth growled inwardly at this. Obviously the Weird Sisters didn't intend for Chloe to help in the fight. Part of him was glad that she was safe, but another part was angry because if Le Fey had lasted longer, and the help of the gargoyles were required, they would be of little help in the shop.

"Tell me, Arthur, how… why are you awake?" Merlin asked, "Britain, the world, is not ready."

"Maybe, but when I was awakened, Avalon was in grave peril and needed me," Arthur sighed as he remembered what happened.

'Arthur Pendragon, King of all Britain, you are needed.'

…

'It's a good thing Bronx and Boudicca decided to follow us.'

'Magus, is that-?'

'I take it you had more success then we did.'

'Thanks to the Magus. Demona and Macbeth are two of the greatest warriors of all time. We've gotta face it, Goliath. You've never actually beaten either of them.'

'Aye, only foiled their plans or fought them to a draw.'

'We needed the best warrior who ever lived. We needed King Arthur.'

'(Cough, cough) That is all very flattering, but would someone kindly tell me, what is going on?'

…

'Will you help us?'

'Uh, you have awakened me early. I have neither Excalibur nor my knights nor my old friend, Merlin. Still, your need is great. I will do what I can.'

"What was happening on Avalon?" Merlin asked.

"A trio of your siblings, or at least half siblings, made a deal with a wizard known as the Archmage in an attempt by him to conquer Avalon," Macbeth explained, "They then used some spell to control a gargoyle known as Demona and myself to aide them."

"I was awakened by a human detective and another wizard known as the Magus," Arthur added, "Once the Archmage was defeated, the fey trio released Macbeth and Demona from their spell and they left. Without you to return me to my sleep, my only alternative was to explore this new world."

Merlin rubbed his own beard for a few moments, "The Weird Sisters have always been an enigma wrapped in a mystery. I'm sure on some level they were only wishing to due what is Oberon's will."

The two kings and the fey halfling sat at a fairly large table in one of the shop's back rooms. Each took a large beer mug and gathered a series of sandwiches.

"What have you been up to since I went to sleep?" Arthur asked, "Why didn't you sense that my sleep was ended?"

"I have done what was needed for Britain, Arthur," Merlin replied, "I have served as an advisor, in one form or another, to Britain's monarchs and Parliament ever since you were sent to Avalon for your enchanted sleep."

"So what of your quest now, Arthur?" Macbeth asked, "You've found your friend and teacher. There isn't much more you can do."

"I agree," Arthur sighed, "I can not demand 'my' throne from Queen Elizabeth. I may be the once and future King, but I can not be a thief. She is the rightful ruler."

"Being a king does not mean ruling a country," Merlin noted, "Macbeth, you yourself should understand this. You yourself are a king among men."

"Only in certain circles," Macbeth corrected, "I can never be the hero that Arthur is and was. I was popular when I was King, but I was a soldier's king. I came to power because of war and I fell from power because of war. No matter how honorable or how just the wars were, my power essentially depended on them. Arthur can be 'King of Britain' in a heroic sense with the London clan. He can be what the Americans call a 'superhero'. I am only a man who will never die."

"You can't die?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"The Weird Sisters," Merlin answered for him, "Macbeth and the gargoyle Demona are tied together by the Weird Sisters until one kills the other."

The room was silent for a few moments.

Merlin then spoke up again, "You have still one more quest, Arthur. You may have found Excalibur and you have found me, but there is one more thing that you will need to find."

Arthur's eye's opened with realization, "The Holy Grail. Perhaps if we find it now, before the great peril, the world will not suffer so horrible a fate."

"Perhaps," Merlin sighed.

As night fell, and Chloe, Griff, Una, and Leo awoke for the night, they awoke to find three men standing in the room. Two of them they easily recognized as Macbeth and Arthur, but the third was new.

"Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I am a friend, gargoyle," Merlin said politely, "I believe you and your friends have been looking for me."

"You're Merlin!" Griff exclaimed.

"I am," Merlin smiled, "May I ask who you are?"

"Sure!" Griff answered excitedly, "I'm Griff, and this is Una, Leo, and Chloe. I believe you already know Arthur and probably Macbeth as well."

Chloe walked up quietly to Macbeth.

"How did I get here?" she whispered.

"I'll explain later," Macbeth answered, "Meanwhile, we've found Merlin. I believe we can finally get the information we need."

Chloe then smiled.

"Excuse me, Merlin," Macbeth interrupted into the conversation that Merlin was having with Griff, "I have a slight favor to ask of you."

Merlin looked to the London clan for a second and then turned to Macbeth, "You may ask."

"As Griff introduced her earlier, this is Chloe," Macbeth said, placing his hand on Chloe's shoulder, "She has no clan, at least none that has been found. As far as we know, her parents were the only clan she had."

"And they've gone missing," Merlin interjected.

"Yes," Chloe answered, "Macbeth and I have been searching for my family, and that's what lead us here. I was hoping that you might be of some help."

Merlin slowly sighed, and then placed his hands on the sides of Chloe's head, "Please be still and allow me to focus."

Merlin concentrated all his magic to produce an image in his mind of Chloe's last memories of her family.

**Cave in the Scottish Highlands, 50 years earlier**

Three gargoyles scurried into the depths of the cave. Among them was a forest green male with black hair and a pale grey female with reddish-blonde hair. In the female's arms was a small forest green hatchling with reddish-blonde hair. The male and his mate ran as hard as they could.

"Are those 'knights' still following us?" the female cried.

"Yes," the male growled, "I hear their footsteps. It is getting close to dawn. We must hide our hatchling, or it will surely perish."

"How do you know we will survive?" the female asked.

"I don't," the male sighed, "But I would rather have us die then our hatchling. It must be allowed to see the world."

The female grimly nodded. Franticly she rushed to a nearby pile of rocks, and placed the hatchling among them. She moved several boulders so that the hatchling was completely hidden from sight, but not unable to leave from its hiding place.

"There, little one," the female said in a soothing voice, "Be calm. Your clan will protect you."

The male and female then left the hatchling and charged toward the sounds of footsteps that were following them. The small forest green hatchling stuck its head slightly outside its hiding place.

"Momma?" the hatchling pleaded.

The sun rose, and the sound of cries of pain and smashing stone filled the hatchling's ears as it slowly turned to stone for the day.

**Una and Leo's shop, Present Day**

Merlin looked positively horrified when he removed his hands from Chloe's head. Chloe's face which had been filled with hope suddenly changed to confusion and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Arthur moved to Merlin's side, "What is it, old friend?"

Merlin looked up from the floor at Chloe, "I'm afraid, Miss Chloe, that there is nothing that anyone can do to help you. I used my magic to look into your memory and… and… and your parents, your clan, died protecting you."

Chloe's eyes began to fill with tears and she shrunk into Macbeth's arms.

"What happened?" Macbeth demanded.

"Her parents were being chased by 'knights' of some sort that were chasing them," Merlin said weakly, nearly choking on each word, "She was only a hatchling and it was nearly dawn. They hid Chloe among large rocks in a cave and went to distract their pursuers. Whoever was chasing them killed Chloe's parents as the sun rose."

"No!" Chloe moaned, tears streaming, "I've got no one."

Una looked to Leo, both looked sympathetic.

"Leo and I are sorry for your loss, Chloe," Una began, "We will be here for you. There was a time when had 'lost' someone."

"What do you mean?" Chloe cried, "My parents were killed when I was just a hatchling! I grew up hoping that they were alive and that I could find them! Now there is no hope!"

Leo looked on this scene with the memory of Griff's 'death' in his mind.

'I don't believe it. You've come back.'

'Gargoyles. Real gargoyles.'

'We thought you died with Griff. Is he here? Is he with you?

'Griff?'

'You survived and he didn't, is that it? The only reason we forgave you was because we thought you died with him!'

'I fear you have mistaken me for another, my friend.'

'The mistake is yours, Goliath, for believing you could return here without paying the consequences.'

'I do not know what you are talking about. I have never been here, and I do not know you.'

'I am Leo, this Una, and Griff was the hero you led to his demise. Does that refresh your recollection?'

"Chloe, awhile back a gargoyle named Goliath and his companions on a 'world tour' visited us for a brief time," Leo explained, "They arrived with a magical device known as the Phoenix Gate. Shortly after meeting us, Goliath used the gate to go back to the year 1940 had rescue Griff from being killed in the Battle of Britain. However, when we first met Goliath, he didn't know that he was going to do this and neither did we. All we knew was that Griff disappeared during the battle with Goliath. We assumed that both were killed. When Goliath showed up we accused him essentially of killing Griff. It was only when Goliath later returned from 1940 with Griff with him that we realized that Griff disappeared from that time, but not from existence."

"My parents are really time traveling too?" Chloe asked innocently.

"I fear not," Una sighed, "What Leo is trying to explain, is that until Goliath returned with Griff, we thought Griff WAS dead and went through all the phases of mourning. We understand what death is. We are sorry for your loss."

"What will I do now then?" Chloe sobbed, "I have no clan. No family."

"You could join us," Griff offered, "That is, if Macbeth doesn't mind."

Macbeth looked up at the griffon-like gargoyle. He suddenly realized one of his arms was around Chloe's shoulders. It was a gesture of reassurance and comfort, but obviously appeared that he was closer to the female gargoyle then he let on.

"Chloe and I are friends," Macbeth said slowly, "And this is not the time to be making jokes."

"I wasn't joking!" Griff protested, "She's quite welcome to join us here in London."

Macbeth then looked down at Chloe, her eyes still filled with tears.

"How about that?" Macbeth asked, "I know it isn't what you were looking for, but perhaps it is for the best. You would have a clan. A family."

"You're my friend?" Chloe asked.

"You've sort of grown on me," Macbeth sighed.

"I don't want you to go," Chloe said.

"He doesn't have to," Merlin interrupted, "The Holy Grail is not going to be easy to find. Arthur will need all the help he can get."

"Una and I can not leave the shop," Leo added.

"You are a great warrior, Macbeth," Arthur said, "I would be proud to have both you and Chloe with me."

Macbeth returned his attention to Arthur, "The nature of your quest, your legend, in the search for the Holy Grail requires that you only travel with knights. I am a king and can never be a knight."

Merlin shock his head, "Macbeth, Macbeth, Macbeth, Arthur doesn't necessarily NEED knights. A knight is preferable, but not necessary. Besides, I know of your aliases. And one of them, I believe is Lennox MacDuff. And I believe that according to most public records that Lennox MacDuff is a history professor, who specializes in Medieval and Scottish history."

"You're point, Merlin?" Macbeth asked.

"Haven't you heard of the Crusades?" Merlin then said, "It was not just one kingdom that sent soldiers to the Holy Land. There were many. Those kings had to work together. You working with Arthur would be a modern version of that."

Macbeth only sighed, "Fine. I will be Arthur's partner if that is what you wish."

Chloe smiled weakly, "Thank you for staying."

**Buckingham Palace, Next Day**

Kingsley quietly walked into the Queen's office. Large numbers of repair crews were busy repairing the damage that was done to the palace. The Queen looked up from her desk.

"You sent for me, your Majesty?" Kingsley asked.

"I wished to thank you and your friends for saving me," Queen Elizabeth II said calmly.

"No thanks is necessary, your Majesty," Kingsley replied, "Arthur has always been a noble man and would have been there to save you regardless of who you are."

"You are quite noble, Kingsley," Queen Elizabeth II noted, "You truly are Merlin? Aren't you?"

"I have always been, your Majesty," Kingsley answered.

"Why didn't you show yourself as who you truly are?" Queen Elizabeth II asked.

"The woman, the sorceress that attacked you was named Morgan Le Fey," Kingsley explained, "She is a halfling Child of Oberon. Oberon is the king of race of beings that are pretty much made of magic. Fairies if you will. I am also a halfling Child of Oberon. I am and she was in a sense immortal."

"Immortal?" Queen Elizabeth II said skeptically, "But she died before my very eyes."

"We are vulnerable to Iron and magic, your Majesty," Kingsley sighed, "The sword Excalibur is made of Iron. The Lady of the Lake who presented it to Arthur is not a member of the Children of Oberon. Her nature is more… I guess 'divine' would be the word for it."

Queen Elizabeth II said nothing as Kingsley repositioned himself in his chair.

"Morgan Le Fey was Arthur's enemy back when he was the ruling King of all Britain," Kingsley explained, "I was his chief advisor back then. Le Fey knew that in terms of fighting her, Arthur's power lay not in his knights but in me. After Arthur was carried to Avalon for his enchanted sleep, I kept myself hidden. No one knew who I truly was. That kept Le Fey from trying anything drastic. If I revealed myself to the world, Le Fey would know where I am and what to do to get rid of me."

"Have you always worked with the monarchy?" Queen Elizabeth II asked.

"I have, your Majesty," Kingsley answered politely, "I have always looked after the protection of the Kingdom. I was even there to advise your father on what to do when the people forced his brother off the throne."

"The title 'Duke of Windsor' was your idea?" Queen Elizabeth II asked.

"No, I merely agreed with him that he could not abandon his brother," Kingsley answered, "I was under the guise of Gabriel then."

"You are a noble man, Kingsley," Queen Elizabeth II said.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Kingsley said as he stood up, and bowed.

Kingsley then turned to leave, and only made a few steps before the Queen stopped him.

"Wait, Kingsley," Queen Elizabeth II said, "I want you and your friends to do something for me…"

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Arthur and Macbeth sat quietly behind a moderate sized round table in the main room.

"Ach, there are thousands of places that the Holy Grail could be in the United Kingdom and Ireland alone," Macbeth growled, "If it is here on these islands we'd have to search every church and museum for it."

"And most churches and museums will not sell items that they own," Arthur agreed.

"Museums might, if you pay the right price," Macbeth corrected, "But that is a rarity and with items that aren't, shall we say, as valuable. Churches never sell items in their possession that are deemed sacred."

The door chimes sounded as Merlin reentered the shop.

"Any luck?" Merlin asked.

"Only in finding out that this quest is going to be a search for a needle in stack of needles, and when we find the needle we're looking for, we might be able to take it," Arthur sighed.

"There are many ways to make that stack of needles smaller," Merlin pointed out.

"True," Macbeth agreed, "But the Grail's history is extensive. Created in the first century AD around the same time as the birth of Christ. Only used once at the last supper. Possibly held inJerusalem until AD 70. Possibly held in Rome from AD 70 well into the middle ages. From there many traces of it vanish. It could be anywhere in Europe or North America. As well as most parts ofRussia, the Middle East and any other place that has a substantial Christian population."

"We will have to search the world," Arthur said.

"The quests we take are never easy," Merlin added.

Arthur and Macbeth only sighed.

"So how was your visit with the Queen?" Arthur asked.

"It went quite well actually," Merlin answered with a smile, "She in fact wants to do something to you for saving her."

Arthur and Macbeth only looked at each other.

**Westminster Abbey, Next Night**

Chloe and the London clan shuffled around the roof of the old abbey as guests and members of Parliament entered. Occasionally diving off a ledge to glide around the structure and taking a look inside the windows each saw Queen Elizabeth II standing in front of the alter as Arthur and Macbeth stood before her.

"I can't believe this is going on!" Chloe exclaimed, "She's actually making Macbeth a knight?"

"An 'official' one anyway," Griff said, "And she's doing the same for Arthur."

"It doesn't look like Macbeth is entirely happy with this," Leo commented.

"Macbeth has his pride," Una added, "From what you told us Griff he refused to be Arthur's knight because he had been a king too long."

"True," Griff said, "But Arthur was a king too, and he doesn't look like Macbeth right now."

"Arthur has always been a bit more of an optimist," came Merlin's voice from above them, "Arthur would do anything for Britain and for what is right. Plus, knighthood these days is merely adding a title. Arthur will still be the once and future king. Macbeth will still be the legendary King of Scottish history."

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Leo asked.

"I thought I'd give you all a better view," Merlin commented as he raised his arms and chanted softly in Latin.

Much of the abbey's roof seemed to disappear beneath the gargoyles feet and the sounds below now reached them.

"I've made the roof invisible to you so that you can see," Merlin explained, "And, I've also essentially given you some 'magic speakers' so that you can here what is all going on down there."

"Thanks," Griff answered.

Down below in the abbey, Macbeth and Arthur stood patiently as they waited for the ceremony to begin. Queen Elizabeth, in full royal regalia, stood at the alter above them. Members of the royal family also stood to her right and left. Members of Parliament sat in the first series of pews on each side of the church. Macbeth personally stood at in a manner that symbolized that of an old, battle hardened soldier. Arthur however still looked the hero.

Queen Elizabeth II watched as the final guests arrived, including her now retired servant, Kingsley. Special announcers now moved to get everyone to quiet down. Once the clamor of whispers and footsteps ended, Queen Elizabeth II stepped forward.

"The fog that struck our city two days ago was a disaster," Queen Elizabeth II began, "Then to add to the troubles of weather, a women of a dreadfully corrupt nature broke into my home and made a deliberate attempt on my life and the lives of those who serve me and Parliament."

Kingsley nodded from the back row.

"However, it has been seen that there are still people within the United Kingdom who symbolize the very moral ideals that we aspire to," Queen Elizabeth II added, "Lennox MacDuff, a professor of Medieval and Scottish history, and Arthur Pennyworth Dragon, a London shopkeeper, are among those people. The fog that swept over London had trapped them outside and on foot. When my life was in danger, they were by chance nearby and did something that is quite rare when people are confused and in terror."

The crowd watched anxiously. Kingsley nodded again.

"They took great initiative to enter the palace and aided Royal Guardsmen in stopping the foe that decided to take advantage of adverse weather conditions," Queen Elizabeth II said, "These two men saved my life are to be considered among the nation's greatest heroes, considering the strength of the attack the villain in this saga possessed."

Queen Elizabeth II then turned to Arthur and Macbeth.

"Kneel," she commanded.

Arthur and Macbeth did so, Macbeth somewhat reluctantly. Once they did so, Queen Elizabeth II took Excalibur, which Arthur had lent her for the ceremony, and raised it.

"For your acts of heroism," Queen Elizabeth said tapping Arthur and Macbeth's shoulders with Excalibur, "I dub thee Sirs Arthur Dragon and Lennox MacDuff."

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"That was fantastic!" Chloe said in an excited voice.

"I'm glad you liked it," Macbeth grumbled, "We could have spent this time looking for the Grail."

"We still don't have a definite decision on where to start though," Arthur said.

Merlin then put his head up from the books that he and Una were consulting.

"Perhaps we should look where it is most documented," Merlin said, "If it isn't in the places where it is most commonly listed, maybe those places have some clues that we don't have."

"So who will be going and who will be remaining here?" Griff asked.

"Una and I can not leave the shop," Leo said, "We will remain here to guard London."

"I will remain here as well," Merlin said, "Leo and Una can't do everything, and someone will be needed to keep in contact with you during the day."

"I will go where Macbeth goes," Chloe said.

"My sword is yours, Arthur," Griff said, "Metaphorically speaking, of course, since I don't HAVE a sword."

"So I guess it's just us four then," Arthur sighed, "Now all we need to do, is figure out where these books most commonly mention the Holy Grail's location."

**The End**


	4. Roma Aeterna

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place two days after "Merlin".

Roma Aeterna*

(*Latin translation Rome Eternal)

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Leo and Una's Shop**

King Arthur sat quietly at a desk in one of the shop's back rooms, waiting for the sun to set. A copy of a book titled The Legacy of the Round Table sat before him. Ever since his awakening, the once and future King had been fascinated by many of the works of literature that were made about him. The book was rather interesting.

"Please, Arthur, don't tell me you're reading that," Merlin groaned as he came in, a large leather bond book under his arm.

"What's wrong about it?" Arthur asked.

"Half of the books written about 'King Arthur' and the 'Knights of the Round Table' are totally inaccurate, and the other half leave out too much," Merlin answered.

"So where's Macbeth?" Arthur asked, setting the book down.

"He's still working on getting one of the private planes that he owns brought to London," Merlin sighed, "Otherwise it will take forever for you, him, Chloe, and Griff to get to Rome."

Arthur stood up and looked over Merlin's shoulder, "Where do you suppose we should look in Rome?"

Merlin sighed, "That's something none of these books can say. They say that the Grail was probably taken to Rome after the Emperor Vespasian put down the rebellion in Judea, but none of them mention what happened to it after Rome was sacked. Most texts about the Grail's location in the Middle Ages are also incomplete and lacking any history behind them. My best guess would be to check any and all of the ruins around Rome."

Arthur nodded. The door behind them then opened and Arthur and Merlin turned to see that Macbeth had returned. He held four tickets in his hand.

"Everything is arranged," Macbeth announced, "My plane will arrive tonight at a small airfield north of here. I've contacted the airfield owner that we have slightly unusual cargo to bring, and he says he's seen gargoyles before so nothing scares him."

"I guess we should take that as a compliment," Arthur chuckled, "Since our 'cargo' is a pair of gargoyles."

Macbeth nodded. Arthur meanwhile turned back to Merlin.

"Well, to comment on what you said earlier, Merlin," Arthur began, "With Le Fey defeated and gone we should have no trouble finding the Grail. All we have is time."

Merlin sighed, "I very much doubt that, Arthur. I have a feeling that Le Fey was involved in more than we'd care to discuss. Also remember that organization is not like an animal. If you kill the brain of an organization, you may force that organization into chaos put you will never kill it. Any of Le Fey's lackeys or allies may still be out there."

"I hope not," Arthur said slowly.

Macbeth moved past the two and grabbed a large trunk, "Come, we will have much to do before tonight."

**Air Field, North of London, Half an Hour after dusk**

Roger Gingerfield was a great lover of aircraft and flight. Nearing 83 years in age, the old man refused to retire. He did his work in running this small private airfield with the energy of man less than a quarter of his age. Doctors were also somewhat puzzled as to why he was in such good health. When asked, Roger simply answered, "I think healthy."

Running a small airfield had its ups and downs, and occasionally its own weirdness. Earlier that day a small private jet landed and its pilot disembarked, saying that the owner of the plan would fly it later. Now he watched as two large creatures with wings dropped off two men and then landed behind them.

One creature was forest green and looked somewhat like a demon with hair that was reddish-blonde color. The other creature looked like a griffon, and Roger recognized it almost immediately.

"Griff? Is that you, old chum?" Roger asked.

Griff squinted for a second, "Gingerfield! Ha, how are you? I haven't seen you in a long while."

"You know this man?" a man with a brown beard asked.

"Know him!" Griff chuckled, "I helped out his squadron!"

**London 1940**

"They're right below us," the squadron leader announced, "Heinkels, every last one of them!"

Roger then pulled his Hurricane into a steep dive and began firing at the Nazi bombers. He watched the bullets rip through the other plane's hull as he dove past. He heard the rest of his squadron follow behind him firing on the various German bombers. As Roger pulled out of his dive and maneuvered to avoid being hit by his squadron's fire, he looked up to see the plane that he had fire at crash into the Thames.

"Got another one!" Roger shouted over the radio, "That makes five!"

"Look out Roger!" a squadron mate yelled to him, "You got Focke Wulfs all over you!"

Roger turned and saw three of the infamous German fighters coming straight toward him. They had already taken out one of his wing mates and were now charging toward him. Roger threw his Hurricane into a tight turn to try and escape and gain altitude.

"Where are those blasted Spitfire jockeys when we need them!" Roger yelled into his radio, "Shooting down the fighters is THEIR job! We got the bombers!"

"Don't know," a squadron member answered, "Gerry's been busy the last few nights. Maybe they're off somewhere else!"

"Bloody hell," Roger growled.

Roger twirled again in an effort to pull behind the chasing Focke Wulfs when he heard a load roar echo through the night. He looked back to see a large olive green griffon like creature hitching a ride on one of the three German fighters. Roger pulled up into an upward spiral to get a better look as the creature punched its fist through the Focke Wulfs windshield and pulled the German pilot of the plane. Roger then watched as the creature threw the pilot to the ground below and then leap away from the plane. The other two Nazi pilots were too surprised by the griffon's attack on their wing mate to focus and Roger, and now the young RAF pilot found himself behind the remaining two.

Roger fired on one, and kept firing until he saw what looked like an oil fire and thick smoke coming from the Focke Wulf's nose. He then saw that the griffon like creature had proceeded to take out the third German fighter in the same fashion that he had taken out the first.

It was hours later when Roger and his squadron landed. It turns out that the griffon like creature had followed them.

"Hey you alright there, mate?" the creature asked.

"Just a little shaken up," Roger replied, pausing to look at some of the bullet holes in the rear part of his plane and then shuddering at how close those bullets came to hitting him, "Who are you?"

"Call me Griff," the creature answered, "And so long as I have breath in me, I'm here to help."

**Present**

Griff and Roger shook hands while Macbeth and Arthur loaded their private gear onto the airplane.

"You haven't aged a bit," Roger pointed out.

"Gargoyles don't age as fast as humans do," Griff answered shyly, and then pausing to look at the airfield, "I see you can't get away from this place."

Roger chuckled, "Yup, when the government sold some of these small airfields, I bought this one and have been running as a civilian airfield ever since. It was kinda rough in the fifties and sixties, but things are smooth sailing now. So what have you been doing since the war ended."

"I've been working with some chums of mine in London, and these three individuals," Griff answered, "Roger Gingerfield, may I introduce you to Chloe, Lennox MacDuff, and Arthur Dragon."

"Glad to meet you all," Roger said, and then turning to Chloe, "Are you a… gargoyle too, miss?"

"Yes," Chloe answered politely, "Not all gargoyles look alike. One in London looks sorta like a unicorn and the other looks like a lion."

"That's enough, Chloe," Macbeth interrupted, "We don't want to bother the man."

"No bother," Roger replied, "But I do have a grandson I should be sing in a little while. Have a safe flight."

Chloe settled into a seat in the main cabin as Griff and Arthur boarded the plane. Macbeth was meanwhile busying himself with getting the plane ready for take off.

"Have you ever been to Rome before?" Chloe asked.

"Nope," Griff said.

"I haven't been to Rome either," Arthur said.

"I was there once," Macbeth said from the cockpit, "But it was during my reign as King of Scotland. I doubt anything is the same."

"That's where the coliseum is, correct?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Macbeth answered, "Although I doubt that the Romans took the Grail there."

"Can we check?" Chloe asked.

"You are an explorer, aren't you?" Macbeth chuckled, "I suppose if you wish to be tourist for one night, it wouldn't hurt. It is my plane after all."

**Rome**

Macbeth brought the plane down gently at a small airport a few miles south of the city that has been said to be "eternal". Both Macbeth and Arthur had to work to let Chloe and Griff get out of the plane and away from the airport without being noticed. After going through all the proper business that is necessary, Macbeth and Arthur left the airport and walked along its outside fence to where Griff and Chloe were waiting.

"You never told me you knew Italian," Arthur commented.

"When you've lived almost a thousand years, you have lots of free time," Macbeth chuckled.

The two kings and their gargoyle aides spent the next few hours walking toward Rome. There was a few hours of night left when they arrived.

"Where is the hotel?" Chloe asked.

"Not too far," Macbeth answered, "It's a small quiet place just down that street. You two would best glide behind us."

**The Next Day, Noon**

Arthur stretched as he walked out of the hotel room. The manager seemed pleasant. Macbeth's had told the hotel manager that he and Arthur were here to study the ancient Roman capital for a book. Macbeth told him later that this was small talk, and to make sure that there was no uninvited attention.

"How many churches are there in Rome?" Arthur asked, half to himself.

"Many," Macbeth sighed, "And on top of that, The Vatican, the only area where the Pope has real direct political power, is in Rome as well. However, if the Grail is here, it's more likely to be in one of the ancient ruins."

"We can't get a closer look at those till tonight," Arthur pointed out.

"True," Macbeth smiled, "But there are tours. There are also museums in Rome that might even have it as well. The real trick is how do we know when we've found it."

"Merlin told me that Excalibur would react to it somehow," Arthur answered, "I have it strapped upside-down on my back, and the hilt of the sword is tied to the scabbard so that it doesn't fall out. I'm afraid however that I can't bend over."

Macbeth only chuckled, "Come one, we've got a long day ahead of us, and an annoying tour guide to put up with."

**Coliseum**

"And this ladies and gentlemen is the Flavian Amphitheater, more popularly called the Coliseum," the tour guide said, looking the part of an ancient Roman emperor of senator in a elegant toga with purple trim to its regular white color. "It is the largest single amphitheater in the world, and inside, Roman citizens, such as myself, would enjoy an afternoon watching the games."

Many of the tourists in the crowd seemed mesmerized by the tour guide's use of what was called 'living history'. Macbeth merely scoffed at it. He had lived for several centuries. He had seen what really happened in history. While it was Macbeth's opinion that history should be studied, he felt that 'living history' dishonored the men who and lived in and died in the times that the 'living history actors' portrayed.

"People of today may refer to the games as barbaric and paganistic, but one must always remember that what is evil to one culture may be glorious to another," the tour guide said again, "And that concludes the tour for today. You are free to tour the city and any museums you come across, please remain with you regular guides, and don't talk to strangers."

Macbeth turned to Arthur, "Did you see anything that might lead to possible clues?"

Arthur shook his head, "Not from this distance. We'd need to get into the ruins themselves in order to check. It appears that the Italian government is pretty set on preserving these buildings. I can see why though. Many of them are still in very good condition. The Pantheon is still in use, somewhat. And they were all built before I was born. And many in our time considered ourselves to geniuses!"

"Most men of any age consider themselves to be smarter then the age that came before, Mr. Pendragon," the tour guide, who had not left, said.

Arthur and Macbeth turned to him. Arthur was somewhat surprised that this man knew his name. Macbeth, meanwhile, was slightly insulted that this 'actor' had interrupted a private conversation. However both men noted that the guide's face showed a great deal of sternness and a commanding air.

"How did you know my name?" Arthur asked in a shocked voice.

"It is well known in certain circles that only the once and future King of the province of Britannia would carry the sword Excalibur," the guide answered again, pulling his arms out into a shrug.

"Enough with this 'living history' nonsense," Macbeth growled, grabbing the guide's tunic near the guide's neck, "How do you know his name?!"

The guide frowned at Macbeth.

"I am disappointed, Macbeth," the guide said, "Given your immortality and all."

Macbeth growled again, "How… do… you… know… all… that?!"

"I will explain if you come with me," the guide said, forcing Macbeth's hand off of his neck.

The guide then proceeded to walk arrogantly away from Arthur and Macbeth. Arthur shrugged and quickly began follow him. Macbeth followed as well, but in a fashion that to the naked eye would make one think that Macbeth planned to rob the guide. The guide meanwhile, walked in a manor that was both casual and commanding. He was polite to women and men that approached him, and he dropped a few coins into an occasional charity box, but he also ignored many of the poor and those that appeared to be of little importance. The guide led them to what appeared to be the average apartment and opened the door.

Macbeth and Arthur both gasped at what they entered. The building the guide had led them to could not have been an apartment. It looked somewhat similar to an authentic Roman villa. The guide led them over an elaborately tiled floor around an atrium full of water. Macbeth also noted that in a corner of the room was a small bookshelf holding several copies of the bible and a stature of Christ on the Cross on top of it.

"We will discuss this in my study," the guide said.

Arthur gaped in awe at the sheer size of the building. If it was an apartment, they had to be on the top floor, and it had to have cost a fortune to build. The roof in the room they had just entered had a large, but purposely placed hole in the roof. As they passed through a hallway, Arthur also noted an extensive colonnade surrounding a well kept garden.

Macbeth growled inwardly as he followed this man. Whoever this guide was, he was surely not a simple tour guide. That much was plain and simple. They passed through the oak doors into a room that looked like a mixture of ancient, Napoleonic era, and modern architecture. He glanced at the room. The study was large with tall bookshelves. On one side there were two glass cases; one contained a suit of armor similar to those worn by Roman soldiers in ancient times. The other was empty. Between each bookshelf and between the two glass cases were marble statues of various leaders in history. Going clockwise from the east end there was a bust of Julius Caesar, Augustus, Claudius, Vespasian, Trajan, Hadrian, Marcus Aurelius, Constantine the Great, George Washington, Napoleon, and Franklin D. Roosevelt. Macbeth had personally met the last two. He turned to see the man now seated behind a large oak desk. Two velvet cushioned chairs sat before it.

"Have a seat," the guide instructed.

Macbeth and Arthur reluctantly took a seat.

As soon as he sat down, Macbeth demanded, "WHO are you, and how do you know who we are?"

The sat erectly in his chair as any leader would.

"I am more than a mere tour guide and professor, if that is what you asking," the man side, "My name is Maximus Victus Romus. Sole living soldier of the Roman Republic and Empire."

"That is impossible," Macbeth snorted.

"This from a man who is immortal?" Maximus questioned, "I was born to a Patrician family in 532 BC. In 509 BC when the Republic was only beginning, I was chosen by Mars to serve God and protect honor and justice and defend Rome's legions so long as the Republic and eventually the Empire lived. In being granted this power I have gained instinctive knowledge on almost everything, from gargoyles to the Third Race."

"Why?" Arthur asked, "Why would so much knowledge about things that are so hard for even those who have had experience with be invested in one being?"

"It was God's choice to do so," Maximus answered, "That is all I know. That is all I can know. To do more would be blasphemous and treasonous."

"You obey the god Mars as you would obey the Emperor, then," Macbeth surmised.

"Mars isn't a god," Maximus replied, and then adding an ironic chuckle, "He was born a member of the Third Race. A member of the Olympian Court."

"Olympian Court?" Macbeth asked.

"If I may reword a quote from Caesar, 'All the Third Race is divided into three parts, the Seelie, the Unseelie, and the Olympian'. I will not go into Fey politics at this time, but all you need to know is that the Olympian Court left the rest of the Fey to serve God."

"How did you know who we are?" Macbeth asked.

"This is going to take a bit of explaining," Maximus sighed, "You see I've met you before. However, after protecting the Empire alone no longer became an option, I decided to protect honor and justice in all parts of the world. No matter whether they were Christian, Jewish, Muslim, Hindu, Shinto, and Buddhist. Everyone has the right to worship his or her own god, or gods, in their own way. Because of the fact that I am tied to the God who is essentially the God of all Christians, Jews, and Muslims, it is important that I not make people lose their contacts with their faith. Therefore, God has placed a spell on me that makes anyone, who is not mystically enhanced forget I even exist after they leave my immediate presence."

"Christians, Muslims, and Jews all worship the same God?" Macbeth asked.

"I think so, anyway," Maximus answered, "Each religion has a history that traces back to Abraham, and the Muslims do recognize Christ as a prophet."

"Wait, you said you've met us before, and because we weren't mystically enhanced we forgot," Arthur began, "That I can understand, maybe. But, you've said you were given powers by Mars. I was wounded by and forced into an enchanted sleep by my enemies. How come your powers couldn't save my kingdom?"

"Or mine, for that matter?" Macbeth added.

Maximus then leaned forward and spoke very sternly, "Even ROME fell. I may be 'invincible', but one man, even a man such as myself, can not save a man's kingdom. Just as I couldn't save my Empire."

Macbeth and Arthur looked at each other for a few moments before Maximus began speaking again.

"May I ask why you two are in Rome?" Maximus asked.

"We are searching for the Holy Grail," Arthur said hesitantly, "Perhaps you have seen it? If what you've said is true about your age and your immortality, you should be older than the Grail itself."

Maximus chuckled for a few moments, "The Holy Grail? Yes, I have seen it, but not in a long while…"

**Jerusalem 70AD**

Maximus Victus Romus stood in the full battle dress as the legions advanced into the city, in which the rebels had so far held out for so long. The steal in his Gallic helmet and in the lorica segmentata glistened brightly in the hot sun. His uniform was a strange mix of a general's uniform and an ordinary legionnaire's. The skins of wolves hung over his shoulders and long red cape blew lightly in the wind. Overlapping steal plates, which were strapped to his shins, clanked noisily as he marched forward. His gladius was not drawn, nor was he firing off his blasts of fire at the rebels. His gladius, a short sword, and his pugio, a dagger, were both safely sheathed. His right hand and forearm, wrapped in cloth and covered in a wooden guard, held his pilum, a javelin. His left hand and forearm, similarly protected by cloth and wood held the large square shield, the scutum. Several rebels charged him, but most of them were cut down by other soldiers's javelins and Maximus lead the legions forward. The few that did reach Maximus did not last much longer. The chosen servant of Mars thrust the long point of the pilum through the attacker's chest and withdrew it.

He turned to see another approach with a large shield of his own. Maximus turned and thrust the pilum through the shield itself. Before his attacker could pull back, he bent the javelin and pulled out his gladius. The attacker was only armed with a sword. This rebel wasn't a bad fighter, but the long pilum lodged in his shield could not be withdrawn, not in the heat of battle anyway. The rebel found himself trying to block more of Maximus's attacks than deliver blows of his own. The javelin punctured shield was of no use to him. The rebel discarded it in favor of better mobility, the shield and spear clanging noisily as it hit the stone street.

The rebel had only one chance. Maximus's arm that was holding the gladius was drawn back to prepare another blow. The rebel quickly raised his own sword and swung it downward with all his might, intending to slice through the Roman's helmet and cut open his face. Maximus however raised his scutum and caught the blow. The rebel's sword was now caught in his shield, and Maximus then promptly finished the rebel with a quick thrust of his gladius into the rebel's chest.

As Maximus pulled the rebel's sword from his shield and then 'fixed' the bent pilum he looked up toward a hill inside Jerusalem. He could see that the Great Temple to God was already burning.

**That Night**

Maximus stood inside the tent where items looted from Jewish Temple were being held before being taken to Rome. He stared at each item. Part of his mind wondered why such items were being taken in the first place. None of them could be used to represent the Emperor or Rome. They didn't even represent conquered wealth. Judea was already part of the empire.

"I knew I would find you here, Legionnaire," came the voice of another man behind him.

Maximus turned to see a somewhat elderly man with a grey beard and wearing white robes with blue trim.

"Josephus," Maximus greeted, clenching his fist and bringing it to his chest, "What brings you here? Does the General wish to speak with me?"

"No," the Jewish writer and former rebel answered, "I am here to document what all you are looting out of my homeland."

"Your history will not contain any ill will toward the Empire, will it?" Maximus asked.

"Only the facts, Legionnaire," Josephus answered, "We are all entitled to know our own history."

Maximus nodded. He returned his gaze to the items on the table before them. Many had died. Romans. Jews. The army's auxiliaries. Maximus realized the Roman victory would be hard on the Jews. He was certain that the Emperor or at least the Senate would take some action to punish the survivors to make certain that they wouldn't rebel again.

Maximus also knew it would be harder on Josephus and any Jew who fought with the Romans. They may suffer the same punishment as the surviving rebels and mistreatment by the former rebels or rebel sympathizers. Some will probably deserve what they receive, but others don't. Those that fought on the Roman side also knew that they would have to bury or ceremonially incinerate many of their dead family members.

"It is hard for you isn't it?" Maximus asked.

"The war? Or seeing what the fruits of it will be?" Josephus asked back.

"All of it," Maximus sighed, "This war was the result of a rebellion. As far as I'm concerned the people we killed are just as much citizens of the Empire as I am. As you are. Even if they aren't legally citizens."

"Native peoples should not be oppressed," Josephus commented, "Since it appears that God does not wish an independent Israel, my people's only hope is that this Vespasian and his heirs treat us better."

"I would hope so too," Maximus commented, "We shouldn't have wars like this. This rebellion has cost you your family? Correct?"

"I've had to bury them, yes," Josephus answered, continuing to write down the names of objects on a wax tablet.

"You have my condolences," Maximus said.

"That won't bring them back," Josephus answered.

Maximus watched Josephus continue his work for a while, before he then paused and looked at a golden colored cup. The historian picked up the cup and eyed it carefully.

"What is this?" Josephus asked in a puzzled voice, "I have never seen this in the temple."

Maximus raised an eyebrow to take a closer look at the item.

"That must have been looted by a nearby home," Maximus commented, "If I knew who took it, I assure you that that soldier will be punished."

"That still doesn't tell me what it is, Legionnaire," Josephus interrupted.

"That is a relic that goes to a different religion in the Empire," Maximus replied, "One that, I'm sorry to say, is not on the best of terms with the government."

"What religion?" Josephus asked skeptically.

"Christianity," Maximus answered, "The immediate child to your religion. The last Emperor persecuted them heavily, and he probably won't be the last. That cup is the Holy Grail. It is the cup that Christ drank from before… before his death."

"This troubles you?" Josephus asked.

"He was tried and we found him innocent," Maximus said, "And then we crucified him."

"Pilate asked the crowd whom they wanted to spare," Josephus retorted, "As befitting our customs. The crowd made their choice."

"And freed a murderer," Maximus growled back, "And I… I… participated in his execution. He has to be the son of God, sir. No man could endure a crucifixion and not blame his killers."

"You feel guilty for it, then?" Josephus said.

"Yes," was all Maximus could manage.

**Rome, A Year Later**

Maximus stood with a large group of Senators and other politicians as the Emperor opened the Forum of Vespasian. Maximus looked at the building. It was grand. It fit perfectly with the rest ofRome's architecture. The already ancient soldier knew this was a further celebration of the victory in Jerusalem. He did feel triumphant that the Empire had won and that order was restored, but at the same time, he felt slightly disheartened at the fact that the victory came at the cost of a defeat of a people that lived within the Empire. Many items from Temple were there. Including what he had pointed out to Josephus as the Holy Grail.

**Elysium, Present**

"When the barbarians began overrunning the Empire after the Battle of Adrianople, the army was spread too thin, trying to deal with all of these invasions at once," Maximus said, "I was with a few legions around what is now Venice dealing the Ostrogoths when Rome was sacked. I never got a chance to see the city again until after the Byzantines reconquered the city."

"So the Grail isn't in Rome anymore?" Arthur asked.

"I don't really know if it is or isn't," Maximus answered, "I am in Rome for the time being to deal with a known arsonist. Or at least what I think is an arsonist. I will help you in your quest while I'm here. I have a friend or two who would probably help as well."

Arthur smiled, "Thank you, sir. Your help would be most appreciated."

"I will see you tonight to check the ruins," Maximus said, "That way no one will have an easy time seeing and divine intervention should insure that no unwanted persons bother us."

**Rome**

"Well, we can be glad that we have some help," Arthur said, as he and Macbeth left Maximus's home.

"Maybe so," Macbeth replied, "But I'm afraid we may have gotten ourselves into something that is bigger than us. If he is supposed to a man chosen by God to defend honor and justice, than the villain he is fighting has to be bigger than a simple arsonist."

"I'd hope not," Arthur said, "But, now I have a question for you, how come we can still remember him?"

"He said only someone who was mystically enhanced can remember him," Macbeth answered, "You were placed in an enchanted sleep and Excalibur is itself enchanted. The combination of the two probably allows you to remember him. I was granted immortality, of sorts, by the Weird Sisters. That's why I can remember him. Now come on, there are still museums to check."

**Dusk**

Macbeth and Arthur were waiting for Griff and Chloe as they woke up.

"Any luck?" Griff asked.

"Some," Arthur said, "We've come across a man who is willing to help us, but we've had anything else in the way of luck."

"Who is this 'man'?" Chloe asked.

"His name is Maximus Victus Romus," Macbeth answered, "He is a sort of hero in a sense."

"Why does he want to help us?" Griff asked suspiciously.

"He told us that he has other business in Rome, and helping us would, I guess, be a perk," Arthur explained.

Macbeth, Chloe, Arthur, and Griff arrived outside the Coliseum about thirteen minutes later.

"Wow," Chloe said as she looked at the ancient building, "Did they really have sporting events there?"

Suddenly, a man in Roman style armor and two other figures behind him came into view.

"Yes, we did," Maximus answered, "The games. The gladiators."

Macbeth and his group turned to see the new arrivals.

"Greetings," Maximus greeted, "I am Maximus Victus Romus. I am the Legionnaire. I am at your service."

Arthur and Macbeth looked on. The man still talked like the Roman Empire still existed. Chloe and Griff looked on puzzled, wondering why the man said his full name.

Maximus then turned to the two forms behind him, "As I see that you have brought gargoyles with you, I will introduce to you, the last two remaining Roman gargoyles on earth."

The two figures from behind Maximus came forward, revealing two female gargoyles. Macbeth and Arthur looked slightly confused and Chloe looked curious, while Griff was almost completely shocked. Both females resembled eagles. Each was covered in feathers from head to toe and their tails resembled that of an eagle's tail feathers. One's feathers were a very dark brown, almost black, while the other's feathers were a more golden brown, resembling that of Golden Eagles in the United States. Both were dressed in ornate armor that was commonly typical of Rome's Praetorian Guard.

"This is Julia and Octavia," Maximus said, "They are the last of Rome's gargoyles."

"The last?" Macbeth asked.

"Our Order was greatly decimated by the barbarian attacks in ancient times," the dark brown feathered Julia answered, "Most of those that survived that were decimated by the plague in the Middle Ages."

"Our Order was again decimated by the allied bombing campaign in World War Two," Octavia added, "My sister and I were only hatchlings and the only ones to survive."

"I found them during the rebuilding of Europe in the fifties, and I have since taken it upon myself to look after them," Maximus explained, "When I noticed you were here, Macbeth, I remembered from past experience that you have had extensive connections with gargoyles, and could probably be better at finding a new Order for these two than I could. That is really why I'm here."

"So the arsonist?" Arthur asked.

"We captured him two nights ago," Julia reported with a smirk.

"Your mission to defend honor…" Macbeth began.

"Honor can be defined in many different ways, Macbeth," Maximus answered, "The Roman gargoyles have had a series of bad breaks and have fought bravely throughout history. It is their honor I seek to defend."

"Ah-ha," Macbeth answered.

"The Legionnaire has informed us of your search for the Holy Grail, King Arthur," Octavia said.

"We would be more than happy to help you," Julia added.

"Thank you, madams," King Arthur answered.

"If the Grail is in Rome's ruins, it is in the old Forum," Maximus stated, "That is where we need to go. If it isn't in Rome's ruins, the only other place in Rome in which the Grail could be located is theVatican."

Arthur and Macbeth nodded.

"I doubt it's there though," Macbeth sighed, "If the Grail were in the Pope's possession, it would have been publicized during Medieval Times."

"I agree," Maximus answered, "So it is mostly in the Forum if it is in Rome at all."

The ruins of the old Roman Forum cast a great shadow over the group searching for the Grail. Chloe couldn't help but marvel and the structures. While none of them were what Maximus had said they once were anymore, she still felt them to be impressive. They searched over every single corner several times.

"Any luck?" Chloe called out.

"Not really," Arthur answered, "Excalibur has reacted strongly throughout the region, but not strong enough to say it was still here. If it was here, it has been moved."

"I do not sense anything either," Maximus sighed.

"So we've failed," Macbeth growled.

"At least we know it was here once," Arthur sighed.

The group continued to search through the night. None of them found any indicator of the Grail. By the time that dawn was approaching, Macbeth, Arthur, and Maximus escorted the gargoyles back to the hotel. All of the gargoyles quietly turned to stone. Macbeth found himself looking at Chloe's stone form for a few moments.

"You like her, don't you, Macbeth?" Maximus asked.

"What?!" Macbeth said in startled and slightly agitated voice.

"You watch over her," Maximus pointed out, "You answer her questions. She obviously likes you."

"We are no more than friends," Macbeth growled.

"I see," Maximus responded taking a brief glance at Chloe, and then turning back to Macbeth, "I must leave you now. I have important matters elsewhere."

With that, Maximus shook Macbeth's hand and turned around and walked away. Macbeth watched as Maximus waved his arm in a sweeping motion and a great arch of flame opened. Maximus walked under the arch, and then the arch vanished. Macbeth then turned and walked back into his hotel room.

**The End**


	5. The Holy Land

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place two days after "Roma Aeterna".

The Holy Land

By SN/TVfan

Email:

Sam_Nary

**London**

"You met the Legionnaire again?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"He said his name was Maximus," Arthur answered.

Merlin nodded, "True, that is his name, but his title, is the Legionnaire. He provided great help for you and the knights during the worst of the Saxon raids."

"You're not concerned that the Grail wasn't in Rome?" Arthur asked.

"It is concerning," Merlin answered, "But I haven't seen the Legionnaire since he first aided you. He is like an old friend in many ways."

"I couldn't even remember that he helped me before," Arthur commented, "You don't see me getting excited now that I know who he is."

"True, Arthur, the Legionnaire is quite protective of his existence," Merlin answered, "The divine spell that makes people forget him is there for a reason. Now, do you have any ideas as to where the Grail could be? Since Rome is off the list."

"I don't know," Arthur sighed, "After Rome, the books here talk about Jerusalem the most, but if the Romans took the Grail to Rome in 70 AD it is unlikely that the Grail is there now."

"What about the Crusades," Macbeth offered, coming into the shop, "The Christian kingdoms of Europe spent years fighting the Muslims to reclaim the Holy Land from the Muslims. It is possible that the Grail was taken there to be a symbol for the 'Kingdom of Jerusalem'."

"I haven't read much on the Crusades," Arthur admitted, "But if the Grail were in Rome before, why would it end up returning to Jerusalem in the Crusades and not simply into the protection of the Pope?"

"It would have to be part of the barbarian raids on Rome," Merlin commented, "The city was sacked multiple times. Perhaps a tribal chieftain found the Grail and took it with him."

"And many nobles and Kings of the medieval time period are not exactly the most honorable or virtuous of men," Macbeth commented, "It is possible that the Grail was kept hidden from the Pope or from the Byzantine Emperor until the Crusades occurred."

"Byzantine?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Medieval history, Arthur, medieval history," Macbeth answered, "After Rome fell, the Eastern Roman Empire continued and became the Byzantine Empire. The Byzantines would reconquer much of which Rome had earlier lost. However, history has its way of developing in different paths. The Byzantine Emperors followed the Roman tradition of 'Pontifix Maximus' as was essentially in charge of both church and state in the Byzantine Empire, while the Pope was officially only a religious icon in the west. The real problem was that the Pope indirectly controlled much of the political life inWestern Europe, and was upset when the same sort of control was not granted to him in the Byzantine Empire. That's why the Catholic and Eastern Orthodox churches are today very similar, but still two separate churches. But both the Popes and the Byzantine Emperors would have fought hard to get the Grail if they knew where it was. Many nobles and Kings didn't want to be conquered by the Byzantines and, or, manipulated by the Pope. So the Grail would have been kept hidden until it could be relocated to an area that neither the Pope nor the Byzantines could effectively control."

"So what do we do?" Arthur asked, "We can't all go to Jerusalem looking for it. Griff is still helping Julia and Octavia get used to London. Leo and Una have the shop to look after."

"And I wouldn't allow Chloe to join us either," Macbeth added, "Jerusalem and the surrounding area is far too dangerous for her."

"Then perhaps you two alone should go," Merlin said, "After all, it is a great crusade we are all on. The real Crusades were known for Kings working together, not commanding knights. Perhaps a journey to the Holy Land by the Once and Future King of Britain and the Immortal King of Scotland will help solve these problems."

**That Night**

"What do you mean he left already?" Chloe demanded.

"Just as I said," Merlin replied, "Macbeth believes that Jerusalem is too dangerous for you, and that you would be safer here. So he and Arthur have already left."

"But I wanted to go with him," Chloe protested.

"Griff has not finished showing us London," Julia commented taking a few steps forward, "Perhaps you could join us."

"We would be honored if you did," Octavia added.

"Okay," Chloe sighed, "I'll come."

Merlin watched as Griff, Chloe, and the two Roman gargoyles left for their next tour of London. Leo and Una came up beside him.

"I think Chloe likes Macbeth more than simply as a friend," Una commented.

"Yes, but Macbeth will not agree to date her until he thinks that he likes her more than as just a friend," Merlin retorted.

"Does he?" Leo asked questioningly.

"He might," Merlin answered, "But I'm not a good enough wizard to really know for sure."

**Jerusalem**

Arthur stretched as he looked about the ancient city that he was now in. The Medieval English King could see signs of all of the previous rulers that had conquered the region. He could clearly see a large dome over the horizon of stone buildings. What confused him was the passing of so many soldiers down occasional streets.

"What do you think all the soldiers are for?" Arthur asked.

"Modern day Israel has not had good relations with its Arab neighbors," Macbeth commented, "Almost every Arab nation on Earth would probably cheer until their throats were gone if Israeldisappeared from the face of the Earth. The Israelis also have to deal with Palestinian terrorists."

"I thought there was a peace agreement on?" Arthur asked.

"The Palestinians won't accept anything but the death of every Jew and the end of Israel," Macbeth sighed, "And many Israelis in turn, won't accept anything short of the destruction of the Palestinians."

"That's hatred!" Arthur commented.

"Shows you how far humanity has really come since you were King, doesn't it," Macbeth sighed.

Arthur only looked down at his shoes. He had hoped there were places in the world that had left the idea of personal hatred in the Middle Ages. Yet, all too often, it was proving to be an impossible thing to find.

"Come on," Macbeth said, "Our hotel is this way."

About an hour later Arthur and Macbeth sat at a table in a rather small hotel room. Stretched across the table were two maps of the city. One that looked like it did during the Crusades and another that resembled the modern city.

"Excalibur didn't sense anything in the areas where we walked," Arthur sighed.

"More than likely, the Grail is somewhere in this region where the Crusaders entered the city," Macbeth said pointing to spots on the Medieval Jerusalem map, "Our path to the hotel was in a more modern part of the city."

Arthur nodded, "So what do we do now?"

"Tomorrow we take a look at the more ancient parts of the city," Macbeth said, "That should give us the clues we need."

"Why not tonight?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Similar reason to why there are soldiers patrolling many of the streets," Macbeth sighed, "The Israelis do not want people planting bombs on their homes, and the government doesn't want Israeli citizens taking private revenge on the Palestinians. Although the army does a fairly good job of getting it for them. It would be safer to search in day light while we're here."

"I don't like this," Arthur sighed.

"Neither do I," Macbeth agreed, "But, it's a sad fact we have to live with."

**London**

"Well, Griff, your city has become quite the metropolis compared to the Legionnaire's memories of it," Octavia commented.

"Who is this 'Legionnaire' guy?" Griff asked, "Chloe and Macbeth reported you met someone named 'Maximus'."

"That is his name," Julia answered, "His title is the Legionnaire. Whenever you meet him in battle or on business you are to refer to him by his title. Other times, you may call him Maximus."

"Sounds kinda formal," Griff commented.

"He is a soldier of Imperial Rome," Octavia repeated.

"I've known a good many soldiers are very informal," Griff retorted.

"They were not Roman soldiers," Julia answered.

"Stop talking about army stuff," Chloe called out from the rear of the party, "You're driving me crazy!"

"Sorry," Griff shrugged.

"We apologize," Julia and Octavia answered in unison.

"So, uh, if you don't mind my asking, was it the Legionnaire's idea that you join us or yours?" Griff asked.

"Our Order was in danger of dying out and the knowledge that we hold was threatened to die out with it," Octavia answered, "The Legionnaire has watched over our Order for centuries upon centuries. After allied bombing raids destroyed almost all of our Order, he took it upon himself to see that we can somehow pass on our knowledge to others."

"So it was his idea?" Griff asked again.

"You could put it that way, yes," Julia answered, "But think of it this way, if you were the last of your Order, wouldn't you want to spread your knowledge to those who would be able to pass it on?"

Griff blinked and then slowly nodded.

**Jerusalem, The next day**

Arthur and Macbeth began their tour of oldest sections of Jerusalem as the hot desert sun shone brightly on the city.

"I can feel the reactions that Excalibur is giving through the shirt and the sword's sheath," Arthur commented, "Either the Grail is still here, or like in Rome it was removed after the Crusades."

"Hopefully, if it is here," Macbeth answered, "It is not damaged."

"True," Arthur nodded, "If it has been damaged, it may not be worth finding it."

The two Kings continued along their way. Arthur's enchanted sword continued to react as though the Grail was either in the general area or had been there before. In some places, it was very strong, and in others, it was barely noticeable.

By about midday, Arthur and Macbeth paused on the outskirts of the city.

"I don't think its here," Arthur sighed.

"Excalibur didn't react strong enough?" Macbeth asked.

"That and strangely it's still reacting weakly," Arthur said, "It's like a path leading out there!"

"There's no road so it's unlikely that this was the route the Romans took the loot, from the Temple, to Rome," Macbeth pointed out.

"Should we follow it?" Arthur offered.

"No," Macbeth shook his head, "It could take us days to stay on the trail and go ten miles. We should return to our hotel room, and ask around to make sure. Perhaps there is an historian here that might know something or at least some rumors. I am curious about the Grail coming back to Jerusalem myself."

**Jerusalem, October 2, 1187**

Medieval knights in everything from chain-mail to primitive plate armor rushed around the walls of Jerusalem as Saladin's Muslim soldiers approached. One knight stood on the walls watching his foes advance.

"We can't hold another attack off, my lord," a lower knight said, "They will kill us all."

"Did Sir Gawain get the priests and the Grail out safely?" the lead knight answered.

"Yes," the lower knight nodded, "They were able to slip through Saladin's lines and are on their way to Acre."

"Then it is of no concern that we die," the lead knight responded, "We will die for Christ and for God. The Grail will be safe Acre for now. Get ready."

The lead knight and many others fought bravely, but still in vain. Saladin's warriors charged over the walls or through the holes in the walls that their siege had generated. Many knights died Many were captured. When it was over, Saladin walked through the streets of the city.

"This has been a great jihad," a lower ranking soldier commented.

"Yes it has," Saladin answered, "One of our holy cities is ours once more."

"What should we do with the infidels we've captured," the soldier answered.

"They are to be spared," Saladin said, "We are better then the infidels. They may have slaughtered all who lived here, but we will prove that we are better by sparing them."

"Yes, Lord Saladin," the soldier responded.

**Present**

Arthur and Macbeth walked back into Jerusalem slowly. However, not all was peaceful. As the two Kings rounded a corner, they watched what appeared to be a bus explode into flames, and heard the cries of people trapped inside.

"We've got to get the people out of there," Arthur said in a shocked voice.

Macbeth sighed and then turned to Arthur, "Break out your sword, we'll need to cut the back door off. And only I will go in."

"Only you?" Arthur protested.

"I'm the immortal one, remember?" Macbeth commented quietly, "You would be killed."

Arthur reluctantly pulled Excalibur from its sheath and stepped up to the burning bus, and thrust the point of the sword into the crack where the back door met the rest of the vehicle, then using Excalibur as a lever, pulled the door off. Screams were still heard, even as the door fell to the ground. A new burst of flames forced Arthur back for a few seconds and three people jumped out the back door. They were covered in flames but were still alive. Macbeth began using his trench coat as tool to blank the fires out, and a nearby shop merchant brought an old fire extinguisher and helped with the rest.

Once the fires that were on the people were out, Macbeth grabbed the fire extinguisher and began a private effort to put the flames out on the bus. The fires weren't all that bad actually, and by the time that firemen, ambulances, and various police and military officials began arriving, Macbeth had put the fire out as was looking at some of the unfortunate people who didn't survive, and the suicide bomber who had caused the incident.

One soldier, obviously just finished with his training leaped into the bus and pointed an assault rifle at Macbeth, and then shouted in his language, "Get on the ground now! Drop any weapons you have on you!"

"Do you speak English, sir?" Macbeth asked, "My friend and I are only here to help you."

The soldier repeated in his own language, "Drop whatever weapons you have and get on the ground, NOW!"

"I don't speak your language," Macbeth repeated, "Do you speak English?"

The soldier charged Macbeth and physically kicked him out of the destroyed bus. Macbeth landed on the street below and was knocked out by the hard ground. Other soldiers had already stripped Arthur of Excalibur.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Merlin heard the sounds of the door opening and the four other gargoyles walk in. Both Julia and Octavia were talking to Griff about something, but Merlin didn't overhear it. Chloe however, walked straight up to him.

"Finished with tonight's patrol early?" Merlin asked.

"There wasn't much to stop," Chloe sighed, "Has there been any word from Macbeth and Arthur?"

"I'm afraid there's only bad news," Merlin sighed, "There was a suicide bombing in Jerusalem during the day. Macbeth and Arthur helped get a few of the wound persons out, and as far as I know those people are in critical condition and aren't expected to live through the night. Macbeth and Arthur have it worse. Because Macbeth was on the bus that the Palestinians bombed, and because Arthur was shown to be armed, the Israeli government is holding them under arrest for terrorism."

"What?!" Griff and Chloe demanded in unison.

"They believe that Macbeth and Arthur either supplied the Palestinian bomber or were there to kill any who survived," Merlin reported, "That's all I know and that came from Arthur's ONE telephone call."

"We must go, we must help them!" Chloe pleaded.

"We can't," Merlin sighed, "I have the power to teleport everyone, but it's only for a few miles. By the time that we get there, it will be too late."

"What about an airline?" Griff offered, "There are several night flights to Israel."

"They'd notice the extra weight," Merlin sighed, "Plus, even if they didn't notice the sudden extra weight and make an early landing to catch the stowaways, they'd discover us once the plane had landed and unloaded its cargo."

"You mean…" Chloe began.

"This is entirely in Macbeth and Arthur's hands," Merlin finished.

**Jerusalem**

Macbeth woke up slowly, and found himself in a small room. Arthur sat on cramped bunk across from him.

"Where are we?" Macbeth asked.

"A military prison on the outskirts of the city," Arthur answered, "They think we're Palestinian terrorists apparently."

"I told you," Macbeth growled, "This is a place that is too hostile to be a 'good Samaritan'. If we had ignored the bus, we would have been fine."

"Those other people would have died," Arthur protested.

"And we can die with our hearts clear tomorrow," Macbeth argued back, "Do you realize what they do with terrorists that they catch here? The tension between the Israelis and the Palestinians is so tense is that the Israelis send the army into Palestinian strongholds after every attack and practically destroy the area. Any terrorists they capture are taken to show trials where they're immediately found guilty, regardless whether they were involved in the most recent attack or not. Why? Because then the Israelis will sleep better knowing that some future attacks may be prevented because the Palestinians don't have either the men or equipment to carry out another attack in their future."

"Perhaps we could prove we aren't terrorists," Arthur offered.

"They'll still know that you were armed and that I was with you," Macbeth retorted "That will still be a few years in prison."

Suddenly the large door at the end of the cell opened a man wearing a dark suit, and looking like a CIA agent opened the doors.

"Mr. MacDuff, come with me," the man commanded.

Macbeth slowly and calmly followed. The man led him down a long hall and into an interrogation room. Armed soldiers then placed shackles on Macbeth's legs.

"So tell me, Mr. MacDuff," the man began, "Why is a Knight of Great Britain participating in terrorist activities against Israel? Are you a Nazi hangover? We'd hang those people publicly for what they did."

"I am neither a terrorist nor a Fascist," Macbeth answered.

"So what where you doing on a bus that was attacked by a Palestinian suicide bomber?" the man demanded.

"My friend and I were trying to get any possible people that were alive on that bus out," Macbeth replied, "My friend and I are in no manner connected with the terrorists."

"If you aren't a terrorist, Mr. MacDuff, WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON THAT BUS?" the man demanded, "If terrorists attack us it is the army's job to look after the possible casualties."

"My friend and I were trying to help the people that were on the bus," Macbeth answered.

"Yes, all in critical condition and unless God smiles on them won't see tomorrow," the man replied, "Thanks for making their death more miserable."

"You are mixing up the facts," Macbeth argued, "What happens if they live?"

"They still won't be able to live the lives they used to," the man retorted, "And if they do live it will take a very long time for them to heal. You have prolonged their suffering."

"Still, the decision my friend and I made was to save lives, not take them," Macbeth said.

"We understand that," the man nodded, "We were pretty certain that you weren't but we must be careful. What we are REALLY interested in is why you're in Israel in the first place?"

"My friend and I have never seen Jerusalem before," Macbeth answered, "We're here to see the sights."

"Why was your friend armed?" the man asked.

"The sword he carries bears sentimental value to him," Macbeth answered, "He does not want anyone to steal it from him."

"There are better places to store such items," the man retorted, "Instead he brought a dangerous weapon into a dangerous city."

"Swords are hardly comparable to bombs," Macbeth answered, "If my friend wished to use that sword on anyone, they would have more than enough time to get away and warn the cops."

"True, but it is a weapon none the less," the man responded.

Macbeth looked down.

The man then continued, "Because neither of you were involved in the attack, and because neither of you have a criminal record in this country nor any other, we will release you. Your personal items will be returned to you, and tell your friend that he is not to conceal that sword should he continue to carry it on his person. He is also not to carry it in a belt on his hip. He is to carry it in both hands and out in front of him."

"I'll tell him that," Macbeth answered.

"Good," the man replied.

An hour later as other soldiers were releasing Macbeth and Arthur, the man that had interrogated Macbeth dialed a secret number.

"Five," the man said, "Macbeth and Pendragon were here. It is as you suspected. They are probably in search of the Holy Grail."

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Should I deal with them?" the man asked.

"No," Five answered over the phone, "The council wishes that Macbeth and Pendragon stay out of New York for the time being. So long as that happens their activities are of no concern."

"Very well sir," the man answered.

**Macbeth's Aircraft, Two Hours later**

"I can't believe we got out of that," Arthur sighed heavily as Macbeth flew the plane.

"We got lucky," Macbeth answered.

"Do you think there will ever be peace there?" Arthur asked.

"The way things seem to be going, not until one side annihilates the other," Macbeth sighed.

Suddenly, Arthur sat straight up.

"What is it?" Macbeth asked.

"Excalibur's reacting to something, I can feel it," Arthur answered.

"You suppose it's the Grail?" Macbeth asked.

"Or a clue," Arthur answered.

It took awhile, but Macbeth was able to safely land the plane at a nearby airfield.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Arthur asked.

"Probably around the former Crusader Kingdom of Acre," Macbeth answered, "It was the last of the Christian Kingdoms to fall to the Muslims, therefore, if the Grail was brought to the Holy Land, it would have had to have been here. I doubt that the Christian Crusaders would have allowed the Muslims to capture it."

"Excalibur is still reacting strongly," Arthur said, "Either the Grail is here or it has been recently moved."

The two Kings searched the entire region for the rest of the night. They found nothing, but Arthur's enchanted sword continued to react stronger than before. All the while a pair of dark eyes watched them from the shadows.

"It had to have been here," Arthur sighed.

"It was probably moved when the Muslims finally captured Acre," Macbeth answered, "Perhaps this puts us closer to the Grail. We can now safely say that the Grail isn't in the Middle East and because of this location of a second possible place of where it once was; we can also say it isn't in Africa."

Arthur slowly nodded and followed Macbeth back to the airplane. The two eyes continued to watch them, and as the plane took off, they vanished.

**London**

"Yes, I'll tell them," Leo answered putting the phone down.

"Who was that?" Griff asked coming in.

"That was Macbeth and Arthur," Leo responded, "They've been released and are on their way home."

"That's good," Merlin nodded from across the room.

"It is," Leo agreed, "They will also inform you on their mission when they return."

**Unknown Location**

A rather impressive figure of a man stood in front of two very large glass windows. He gazed out over the surrounding countryside that was covered with mountains and forests. He barely blinked as a brief flash of emerald light came from behind him.

"My Lord," a voice said.

The man turned and responded slowly, "Yes."

"I bring you a report from the mortal realm," the voice answered.

"What of them?" the man asked.

"The immortal King Macbeth and the legendary King Arthur are searching for the Holy Grail," the voice answered.

"The Grail? That old thing?" the man responded, "Why are they interested in that?"

"It is connected with the Christian God," the voice responded.

"The Christian God?!" the voice growled, "The mortals should worship us!"

"A sad fact that they don't," the voice answered, "An even sadder fact that neither King will get what they seek."

"Yes," the man smiled, "Not even the Legionnaire and the Olympians have been able to find it and they directly work for the Christian God. We have the Holy Grail. It is no more than a trinket and soon we will be able to use it to make sure that our kind is truly invincible, and then Oberon will pay!"

**The End**


	6. Searching England

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place two days after "The Holy Land".

Searching England

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**London**

One of the back rooms in Una and Leo's shop was busy with hustle and bustle as Merlin, Arthur, Griff, Macbeth, Chloe, Octavia, Julia, Leo, and Una stood around a map of Europe and North Africa spread out across a large table.

"Well, our trips to Rome and the Holy Land have reduced the overall search area significantly," Merlin said with a wave of his hand, as he did so North Africa and the Middle East were covered in a layer of black ink, and the city of Rome and some of the local countryside was marked off.

"The problem is that there is still a large amount of territory left to search," Macbeth mumbled looking at the rest of the map.

"We can't keep moving around the world like this," Arthur added, "It's going to draw greater attention to us. Someone may have already recognized us."

"Maybe we should search this island first," Julia offered, "From what Macbeth and Arthur have said, the Grail could be anywhere. It is possible that it right out in the open, in our own 'backyard' as the Americans would put it."

"I'd agree there," Griff added, "That we can accomplish both our goals of protecting the innocent and finding the Grail at the same time."

"We can also cross London off the map," Merlin added, "I've made a few sweeps with my magic. Other than a few artifacts here and there, there is nothing that could be the Grail."

"Macbeth and I could check Scotland for it," Chloe offered, "Now that the Knights of Canmore are pretty much gone, it should be easy to search there."

"Divide and conquer," Octavia stated.

"What?" Macbeth asked.

"We seek the Grail," Octavia answered, "Searching in the Britannia will be an extensive task, for there are many churches here. By dividing our forces we can maximize the search area and minimize time. Divide and conquer."

Macbeth nodded, "Chloe and I would need something that could positively recognize the Holy Grail."

"I've kept just the thing," Merlin answered, "It something I found, myself, during my years as an aide to the British Royal family all these years. I found it when one of King George V's aides and inspectors were traveling in Palestine after the First World War."

Merlin then disappeared down a flight of stairs, which lead to what had been converted from a storage basement into a sort of barracks for Macbeth, Arthur, and Merlin. When he returned he was carrying a long spear. It was mostly wooden, and the wood had rotted considerably over time, and Merlin was very careful with it. It was marked by a long thin metal shaft ending in a sharp point. Both Octavia and Julia recognized it immediately.

"A pilum!" the two Roman gargoyles exclaimed.

"What?" Chloe asked curiously.

"An Ancient Roman military spear," Julia answered, "Although, the current reference to it would be a javelin, because most Roman military tactics involved that the infantry would advance with the pilum and once they got close enough the pilum would be thrown to either kill enemy soldiers or break up their ranks. The only other main tactic that the pilum was used in was once the opposing forces got close, the pilum would be shoved through the enemy's shield and the purposely bent, making it impossible for the enemy to effectively use his shield. This would force the enemy to abandon his shield while the Roman soldier could kill the enemy with his gladius at his leisure since he stall had his shield."

"Yes," Merlin added, "And this one is very important for one particular reason. It is considered to be the Holy Spear."

"Holy Spear?" Griff asked.

"This is the spear that pierced Christ's side while he was on the cross," Merlin answered, "Christian saints would later make this weapon sacred for its involvement in the Crucifixion like the Holy Grail was made sacred for its involvement in the Last Supper. That's why the spear has survived this long. I'm not sure why it was still in the Middle East, but it was there, and I was very lucky to find it."

"How could this help us?" Macbeth asked, "Just because it is considered sacred does not mean that it enchanted. From what I understand, that we would have to perform some sort of spell once the Grail is found for its enchantments to work."

"The Holy Grail and the Holy Spear are connected," Merlin answered, "It's possible that the spear will be even more effective and sensing the Grail's presence than Excalibur."

**Unknown Location**

"You sent for me, my Lord?" a feminine voice asked.

The large dark figure standing by the window turned and slowly nodded.

"Yes," the figure answered in a commanding voice, "I want to know why Macbeth and Arthur are searching for the Holy Grail. Lady Sekhmet has recently had some trouble obtaining her artifact inEgypt and I fear that, if the two kings figure out that we have it, they could cause us trouble."

"I shall follow them to the ends of the Earth," the female voice replied.

"Do not reveal yourself," the figure answered coldly, "Demona is already doing some meddling in our affairs for discovering Sekhmet. I would prefer it that our enemies and our slave not know of our existence until it is too late."

"Yes, my Lord," the female voice answered, and then vanished in flash of light.

Soon after a redheaded woman of mild height and dark green eyes appeared in downtown London. She walked down the streets with a confident air and few dared to look at her. The woman preferred this as she walking along London's streets toward Una and Leo's shop.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Macbeth and Merlin had wrapped the Holy Spear in various packing materials to make sure that the wood would not rot away completely, and Macbeth held it carefully in his hands as he and Chloe made their way up the stairs to the roof of Una and Leo's shop.

Chloe took a brief look out at the street below as cool night breeze blew. Strangely, one of the first things that she noticed was a redheaded woman with dark green eyes standing on a far sidewalk. The woman wasn't looking at her, but her gaze was skyward.

"Macbeth, I don't think I can glide safely away from here," Chloe said.

"What?" Macbeth questioned, "There is a fine breeze, and you should be able to glide just fine."

"No, there is a woman down there," Chloe said, pointing at the redheaded woman, "She is watching skyward, and something about her is giving me the creeps. She will see us if I attempt to leave the shop."

Macbeth looked over and noticed the woman, and growled to himself silently.

"Climb down the back wall," Macbeth commanded, "Stay out of sight, and climb up a different building. I'll manage to get to the airfield by foot."

Chloe sighed and began her descent down the wall while Macbeth headed back to the stairs.

"Quick search?" Griff joked as Macbeth came back down the stairs.

"No," Macbeth growled, "There is an individual out there that would have spotted Chloe had she decided to glide from this building. She's now climbing down and then up the building behind this one. I meanwhile will have to march."

Merlin took a quick glance at Macbeth as he left and then at Arthur and Griff.

"We'd better take a look at this," Merlin said to Arthur, "Griff, you and the others remain here. Just in case this woman is looking for gargoyles."

The redheaded woman watched the man that people in the United Kingdom were referring to as Lennox MacDuff and whom her master had called Macbeth leave the small oddities shop. He was carrying something that looked like a javelin wrapped in some sort of packing material.

"What are you carrying Macbeth?" the woman thought to herself.

She continued to watch the immortal Scottish king walk along the street with his wrapped package. She became so intent on watching him that she failed to notice the two men standing on top of the shop.

"Who did you say she was?" Arthur asked in a surprised voice.

"A fey named Morrigan," Merlin answered, "She is a member of the Unseelie Court and it is from her that Morgan Le Fey took her name, although Le Fey did alter hers so that the two could be told apart."

"I take it she's not good news," Arthur commented dryly.

"No member of the Unseelie Court is," Merlin answered, "They've been pretty quiet for many years, but if Morrigan is here and observing our actions, than it is obvious that they are planning something."

"Would you mind telling me, what this Unseelie Court is?" Arthur asked, "The Legionnaire mentioned them as well as another two courts."

"Yes, the other two are Seelie and the Olympian," Merlin answered.

Merlin then turned and moved away from the roof's ledge.

"Long ago, before human civilization really advanced, the Fey were all united under the Seelie Court," Merlin explained, "However, like humans, the fey have their own divisions within them. Long before the birth of Christ, the King of the Third Race was killed in a battle with an unknown foe. The king's wife had died earlier from a fey version of the plague, and so the line of succession fell to two twin sons. Oberon and Madoc. Since both were twins, both had equal rights to the throne. However, only one could rise to the throne and the king's will said it should be Oberon. Madoc was incredibly jealous and soon gathered a series of followers around him to oppose Oberon's succession. For years this opposition was quiet, but when Oberon took Titania as his wife, Madoc began an instant revolt. For years Madoc had tried many different options to get the mortals to either follow him or his followers, and in some cases he succeeded. While Oberon was the most powerful fey in existence so far, Madoc was far more cleaver and devious. Madoc's revolt became the Unseelie War and it spread throughout the world. It was during the Unseelie War that the Greek 'Dark Ages', from the 12th century BC to 6th century BC, occurred as the fey battled amongst each other in densely populated area. In the end, however, Oberon eventually overpowered Madoc and scattered the Unseelie Court."

"What happened to Madoc?" Arthur asked.

"Once Oberon had defeated his revolt, Madoc and his supporters fled away from Avalon," Merlin answered, "Oberon then believed the situation over and now it appears that the Unseelie Court has either pulled itself together long ago and is simply being quiet about it or is beginning to pull itself together."

"Do you think that Madoc might be trying to win the throne now that Oberon is dead?" Arthur asked.

"Probably, but I'd wonder what he hopes to accomplish by observing us," Merlin muttered, "Titania will be his rival now, and she is more concerned with the safety of the Manhattan Clan than she is with us. Plus the fact that no one here knows the spell needed to get to Avalon."

"What about this Olympian Court?" Arthur asked.

"They are a different group of fey," Merlin answered, "After the Unseelie War destroyed much of the world and created the Greek 'Dark Ages', the Olympian Court and the Seelie Court had intense arguments about the Third Race's place in the world. Oberon believed that involvement in human affairs had helped cause the Unseelie War and called for the law of noninterference. Zeus, or Jupiter as the Romans called him, and the Olympian Court believed that the Third Race should do something to help humanity. When Oberon refused to do so, Zeus and his court quietly left Avalon for Olympus and have never returned. As for their current whereabouts, it is the Legionnaire we should consult."

Arthur looked back over his shoulder and noticed that the woman that Merlin had identified as Morrigan was still looking in the direction in which Macbeth had left.

"It looks like were going to get in some deep trouble," Arthur sighed to himself.

**Macbeth's Airplane**

Macbeth boarded his private airplane silently. Chloe was already onboard and pacing about the cabin anxiously.

"That woman you spotted will be trouble," Macbeth commented, "She's followed me the entire way here."

"Where is she now?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Macbeth sighed, "But she's not here."

Chloe quietly strapped herself into seat next to Macbeth's in the cockpit. The plane didn't require a copilot, and Macbeth wouldn't want one either, but the forest green gargoyle had decided to sit up there anyway.

The flight was somewhat quiet, as Macbeth focused on flying and Chloe said nothing to try and be polite. Once they did get over Scotland Chloe did speak up.

"How are we going to search for the Grail?" Chloe asked, "That spear is too large to carry."

"The plane has enough fuel to cover the land over Scotland and make it back to London easily," Macbeth answered, "We will fly low and as slow as possible. If Merlin is correct the sear should glow if we get close to place where the Grail is or has been."

Outside a large black raven flew as fast as it could behind the plane. It struggled to fight against the jet's thrust, but it managed to keep the plane easily in sight. The raven then blinked in a strange manner as the plane slowed and lowered its altitude.

Chloe kept an eye on the Holy Spear as Macbeth flew slowly over the ground below. It didn't seem to react to anything. Then suddenly, as Macbeth flew over what appeared to be the ruins of a church, the spear reacted by emitting a blinding light. It was so bright, that Macbeth didn't need Chloe watching it to know that the spear was reacting to something.

"I think we found something," Chloe said with a slight bit of humor in her voice.

"Aye," Macbeth answered, flipping a series of switches, allowing the plane to begin a vertical landing under automatic pilot.

The raven watched curiously as what appeared to be light erupt from the front windows of the plane, and grew even more curious as the plane began to hover and then lower itself toward the ground.

"Macbeth could not have found it," the bird thought, "We have the Grail and that flight pattern was far too random. And what was that light?"

The raven had little time to ponder its questions as the plane landed beside the ruins of a church that had been out of use for centuries. The raven knew that the Grail had been here before, but Macbeth and Arthur surely did not. That secret was well kept and was never written down.

**1292 AD, same location**

A large imposing figure of a man in ornate armor stood under the arches of an ancient church or prayer building, possibly going back to the Romans. Flanking him were a woman with dark hair that looked black in some places and in a certain light would almost look green and man with mousey brown hair. Slowly over the hills on the horizon, a woman with red hair and dark green eyes came walking forward with three men in primitive human plate armor augmented by chain-mail. One of these knights was carrying what looked like a brass cup. The cup had now jewelry that would indicate royalty, and in fact looked rather plain.

"My Lord and Lady," the redhead began, "I present to you three of your human servants among the Knights Templar."

"We understand your order has had some hardships as of late," the woman with dark hair commented.

"None that will eventually be undone," one of the knights said, "The campaigns in the Holy Land have finished."

"Acre has fallen to the Muslims," the other knight added.

"So, as with your instructions, we have brought the Grail to you," the final knight finished.

The man took a brief look at cup and growled loudly, "That wretched thing is the Holy Grail? You call this idiotic Christ to be a 'King of Kings'. Do you think he would drink from a commoner's cup?!"

"It is what it is," the redhead said in the knight's defense, "It bristles with power."

"Take it then, Morrigan," the man sighed, "Let us waste no more time here."

Morrigan took the cup from the three knights and followed her leader into the former church. Just as the man began to chant the spell to leave that place a short circle of flames erupted outside the church. From it emerged a man in Roman military style armor, in perfect condition, wit a gladius drawn.

"You're too late, Legionnaire," the man said with a smirk, "We have your master's toy!"

The Legionnaire roared with anger, and pointed his free hand at the three members of the Knights Templar, and incinerated them completely in a ball of flames. The Legionnaire then charged toward the four figures now disappearing inside the church. He dove at them only to pass through the ghosts of what remained.

The Legionnaire brought himself to his feet and loudly yelled, "I will find you Madoc! I will restore to God that which is his! Your dishonorable activities will come to an end!"

**Present**

The raven came in slowly and landed and hopped under the aircraft. It carefully watched as Macbeth and a forest green female gargoyle departed the aircraft. Macbeth was again carrying what looked like a javelin. The raven was a gasp when it saw that it was the javelin that was glowing.

"What is that?" the raven quietly asked itself.

Chloe and Macbeth walked in awe into the old church. The Holy Spear continued to glow brighter and brighter as they walked toward the center of the ancient church. Once they did, the spear erupted with torrent of light, forcing both Macbeth and Chloe to shut their eyes, to keep out the glare.

"It's here," Macbeth muttered quietly.

The immortal Scottish king quietly placed the spear in a far corner of the ruins. However, he failed to notice that the spear's glow dimmed as it got farther from the center. The two looked around the empty room for a few moments before seeing that there was nothing there besides themselves and the glowing Holy Spear.

"It's not here," Chloe moaned.

"It has to be," Macbeth growled, "That blasted spear is glowing bright enough to be the sun!"

The raven watched as Macbeth growled under his breath and the female gargoyle looked on with a look of concern in her face. Neither was paying real close attention, and the raven decided to make a move. Her master had not yet fully declared Macbeth and Arthur to be enemies to attack as of yet, but if Macbeth were killed now and killed quickly, it wouldn't matter. The raven hopped quietly out from under the plane and in a flash of light, became a redheaded woman with dark green eyes.

Once the raven had transformed from a black feathered bird into a red haired woman, it slowly walked toward the unaware Macbeth and Chloe. Morrigan, as soon as she got close, threw a powerful lightning spell at the gargoyle's back, throwing Chloe against the far wall. The gargoyle fell unconscious almost instantly.

Macbeth was startled to hear the sound of a lightning bolt and even more so to see Chloe suddenly fly into the far wall and fall unconscious. He turned to see a woman with red hair, dark green eyes, and pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Macbeth demanded anger visible in his voice.

"I am called Morrigan," the woman answered.

Morrigan then raised her arms and Macbeth felt himself be lifted above the ground.

"Why Macbeth is looking for the Holy Grail?" Morrigan demanded.

"I shall not tell the likes of you," Macbeth snarled.

"Really," Morrigan mused, before using telekinesis to fling several bricks from the ruins and slam them into Chloe's body, "Even if it means I kill her?"

"Don't you dare!" Macbeth growled.

Morrigan nearly laughed, "You like her! So much it might be called love, even! Growling at me when I threaten to kill this insignificant creature! A true friend would try to protect their friend, yes, but a man in love would do more than that. He'd die for his 'woman'. But then, YOU can't die, so I guess it will have to be the 'woman'!"

Macbeth struggled against the Morrigan's magical grasp.

"Don' hurt her," Macbeth yelled.

"What?" Morrigan asked, feigning deafness.

"Don't hurt her," Macbeth repeated.

"You'll answer me then?" Morrigan asked.

"I'm looking for the Holy Grail to help a friend," Macbeth answered, "He is seeking it out because it is his destiny to seek it out."

"Yes the infamous 'Once and Future King'," Morrigan chuckled, "I will enjoy watching him die when his time comes."

Morrigan then flung Macbeth across the church ruins.

"On top of all this," Morrigan continued, "I will enjoy it even more when we tell Arthur that we've had the Grail all this time! He'll be so broken hearted when he learns that his destiny has destroyed him!"

Macbeth groggily looked about where he landed, he noticed that Morrigan had tossed him rather close to the Holy Spear.

"Where is the Grail?" Macbeth asked.

"All you need to know is that we have it," Morrigan chuckled, "The rest is of no matter to you."

Macbeth hastily grabbed the spear and lunged at Morrigan with it. In the midst of this he crossed the center of the church's ruins and the spear's light again became blinding. Morrigan had lost track of the Scottish King in this light, and the next thing she felt was cold iron being wrapped around her arms and waist.

"There," Macbeth sighed as he wrapped the long metal part of the Ancient Roman throwing spear around Morrigan's body.

Morrigan shook herself violently, trying to free herself, but everything was in vain. The iron of the spear had prevented her from turning her powers on Macbeth and every time her skin brushed against it, she felt a terrible burning sensation.

"I'll get some answers out of you later," Macbeth snarled as he tossed her into the airplane.

Macbeth then turned to the unconscious form of Chloe. She lay there with a large burn mark in the middle of her back, between her wings and her tail, and several bruises throughout her body. Macbeth wasn't much of a doctor, but he guessed she had a concussion too. He kneeled before her and carefully picking her up, knowing all the while that that was the last thing he should be doing. He carefully got her into the airplane and carefully secured her, as to not cause further injury.

"Please be alright," Macbeth sighed quietly, "You've been a pretty good friend to an old man who's been alone for too long."

Macbeth didn't take off until after dawn, and Chloe had gone into stone sleep. Morrigan sat with an angry look on her face, still wrapped up by the Holy Spear's metal point.

"You can not win," Morrigan said, "The Grail is ours and once we've gathered all the items we need, even Iron will not stop us."

"If you have that sort of attitude, then you've already lost," Macbeth said, "You're overconfident. That usually means if someone comes up with something that you can't stop or are unprepared for, your entire organization will fall apart."

"You underestimate us," Morrigan retorted, "Madoc has never lost."

"Then why is it that his brother rules the Fey?" Macbeth asked, deciding to test the Unseelie's knowledge.

"The war with Oberon is far from over," Morrigan answered, "He ventured from Avalon once, and yes we were scattered, but Oberon then returned to Avalon and has seldom been seen since."

Macbeth only looked down a console on the airplane's dashboard in the cockpit. They still though Oberon was alive. That may be why this Unseelie was sneaking around. They fear Oberon as much as they hate him.

**London**

"I still can't believe you captured her," Merlin commented, taking a closer look at Morrigan.

"You're a traitor to your race, Merlin," Morrigan growled, "Our kind should rule! Humans and gargoyles should only be instruments of our rule!"

Macbeth and Arthur both took a step forward to assault the Unseelie. Merlin stopped them.

"You give them less credit than they've earned," Merlin countered, "Mankind has done far more to improve lives then the fey have done to help themselves or others."

"Are you trying to convert me to your foolish cause?" Morrigan challenged.

"No, I am trying to point something out," Merlin answered, "The Third Race has forever used its powers over magic as a crutch. I doubt that if any Fey would win a boxing match with a human or gargoyle without resorting to magic first."

"Magic is the most powerful weapon on earth," Morrigan countered, "We use it because it's power! These mortals are below us. Their wizards copy us! Their monks and religious leaders copy us!"

"Maybe, but there are very few human and gargoyle sorcerers," Merlin sighed, "But the fact that some copy the Third Race does not make the Third Race's method right."

"Why do you hold me here," Morrigan growled.

"You will give us the location of the Holy Grail," Arthur interjected.

"You won't get it," Morrigan answered.

"Then you will die slowly," Macbeth growled as he left the room.

Arthur watched Macbeth leave and then looked back at Merlin.

"I've reinforced the point of the Holy Spear with Iron chains," Merlin said, "She can't go anywhere, and we should be able to command her. She'll give us the location one way or another."

Arthur and Merlin found Macbeth looking out over London's skyline. Dusk was still far away, and Macbeth would need to return to his airplane to retrieve Chloe when she awakened.

"You were fortunate to capture her, Macbeth," Merlin said.

"I don't want her captured, I want her dead," Macbeth growled, "She is worse than Demona. And Chloe nearly paid for it. She may have already even have paid for it."

"Don't let your feelings for Chloe cloud what needs to be done," Merlin answered, "Morrigan is a member of the Unseelie Court. If they are trying to rescalate the war with the Seelie Court, it is best that we keep her prisoner."

"It will only attract more of them," Macbeth commented.

"Macbeth is right Merlin," Arthur sighed, "And the Holy Spear was essentially destroyed when Macbeth captured her, only the metal part is left, and I doubt that Madoc will allow his minions to be so distracted again. Perhaps it might be better to get what we need from her now, and then simply get rid of her."

"We can not sink to Madoc's level and torture our prisoners," Merlin said, "If Madoc believes that Oberon is still alive, I doubt he will do anything that will put him in serious jeopardy, should he lose."

"But then the real question is, Merlin," Macbeth began, "Can we win without Oberon?"

**Unknown Location**

A large ornate mirror shimmered with emerald green energy as a dark figure moved away from it. Images of Macbeth, Merlin, and Arthur vanished from the cool glass's surface. The figure's eyes glowed an eerie green, emphasizing anger and frustration.

The figure took a few steps and then roared with anger into rest of the building.

**Airfield, Dusk**

Chloe awakened from her stone sleep with a very weak roar. She found herself strapped down to a couch in the cabin of Macbeth's airplane. Her head ached severely and the rest of her wasn't much better. She slowly undid the safety belts and began to move toward the cockpit.

"Macbeth?" she asked sticking her head in to find it empty.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like the cabin door opening and she turned to face a possible attacker. Instead she turned to see Macbeth standing there. His face was both concerned, yet stern at the same time.

"We need to talk," Macbeth said in slow voice.

**The End…**


	7. Conversations

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place immediately after "Searching England".

Conversations

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**Airfield**

"What is it you want to talk about?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Many things," Macbeth answered slowly, "There is one thing that I want to ask you directly, and I want to answer me truthfully."

"Yes, what is it?" Chloe asked.

"What is the nature of your personal feelings toward me?" Macbeth asked, still looking stern.

Chloe smiled, "Um, I know you didn't want this, but I think I love you."

"What?!" Macbeth demanded angrily.

"I said 'I love you'," Chloe repeated, sounding slightly hurt.

"I told you that I would help you," Macbeth said sternly, "I'm not here to help along a young gargoyle's fantasies."

"They're not fantasies," Chloe began crying, "What's wrong with me loving you?"

"One, I'm far too old for you and two, we aren't the same species," Macbeth argued, "We do not belong together."

"You're too old for everybody," Chloe cried.

"We're still separate species," Macbeth argued, "You are to find a gargoyle for your mate. You will leave ME alone."

Chloe began to say something, but decided not to and soon began running off, sobbing as she went.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"How long can we keep this Morrigan locked up?" Arthur asked as he watched the captured Unseelie sit in a small room in the basement of Una and Leo's shop.

"So long as we have her wrapped in Iron, we can hold her indefinitely," Merlin answered.

"What if her friends come looking for her," Griff asked as he came into the room.

Merlin turned and sighed, "Arthur has Excalibur. The Unseelie, despite the fact that they are not 'Children of Oberon' are still fey and vulnerable to Iron. I'm also quite sure that obtaining similar weapons should be relatively easy."

"We'd still need some form of protection against their magic," Arthur interjected, "They can strike at long range. The best we will have is only good for short range tactics."

Merlin nodded, "It will take time to prepare. I doubt we'll be attacked immediately. The Unseelie probably know our location, but not our strength. I can secure the Iron we need."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur replied, "I guess we should gather everybody before we truly begin anything. Where's Macbeth?"

"I believe he went to fetch Chloe," Merlin answered, "He should be back any minute."

"The two Roman gargoyles?" Arthur asked.

"They are currently on the roof keeping watch," Griff said.

"Bring them down here," Arthur ordered, "We'd best have the advantage of surprise."

Griff nodded and ran off as quick as he could.

**Unknown Location**

The dark figure of a human like man that had been previously been observing Arthur and Macbeth's progress remained ever vigilant at the window of his library.

"What are you sulking about know?" a voice teased, "The Weird Sisters carry off your son?"

The figure turned to see a man robed in red and hovering a few feet off the floor.

"I heard you were dead, Mage," the figure growled.

"Doesn't mean I can come back to haunt you," the Mage's ghost replied.

"What do you want?" the figure growled angrily.

"I want to know if you still honor the deal you made," the ghost responded.

"I will honor anything that puts me on the throne of Avalon and thus the world," the figure answered.

"You know of the immortal gargoyle of the Wyvern Clan?" the Mage's ghost asked.

The figure's eyes narrowed, "Yes..."

"I want you to capture her and bring her to me," the ghost instructed, "I cursed her to live as a human, but she is finding a way to break my spell. I can not allow her to regain her true form."

"I have no concern with this gargoyle," the figure snarled, "I do not have the time either."

"Ah yes, steeling the world's magical artifacts in order to gain entrance to Avalon," the Mage's ghost taunted, "If my understanding is correct, then Demona could possibly wish to stop you."

"If stopping her is so important to you, why don't you do it?" the figure questioned.

"I can not perform magic until my resurrection," the ghost replied, "I don't think she will wait that long to restore her gargoyle form."

"I am already busy with a group of individuals trying to stop me," the figure grumbled.

"I'm sure you have the means to do both," the Mage's ghost responded, "I'll be back to see to it that you follow my instructions."

The figure cursed as he watched the ghost disappear.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Griff had just arrived on the roof as Chloe landed. Tears were still pouring down the young female's face.

"What's got you all upset?" Griff asked.

"And where is Macbeth?" Octavia added.

"Yes, he had gone to fetch you," Julia commented.

"I don't care where he is," Chloe growled.

Griff traded looks with both of the two Roman gargoyles.

"What's this about?" Griff asked, "You seem pall around with him an awful lot."

"He doesn't love me," Chloe answered without thinking.

Octavia and Julia raised a brow ridge, but said nothing. Griff looked flabbergasted. This was the first he had heard of a gargoyle having romantic notions toward a human.

"Does that matter?" Griff asked.

Chloe instinctively nodded, "Yes. I... I... I love him."

Griff's jaw dropped.

"You love him?" Griff questioned, "But he's human."

"That's what he said," Chloe snarled as she descended the stairs.

Griff sighed and motioned to Octavia and Julia to follow and said, "Come on, Arthur wants to talk to everyone."

**Elsewhere**

Lucian Sevran sulked out of a local London club. His eyes narrowed as he heard the taunts and jeers of several other people still inside.

"Stupid morons," Lucian mumbled.

"I'd quite agree," came a new voice.

Lucian turned to see a man standing a few blocks behind him in a heavy overcoat. His skin was rather pale, almost blueish even, but Lucian supposed that this man had simply been kept in an office throughout his life.

"I'm sure they couldn't recognize talent or intelligence if it bit them," the man said.

"You got that right," Lucian mumbled, "Who are you?"

"I am merely a man who seeks to help you," the man replied, "My name is Maddox. Tell me, what were you talking about in there that got them so upset at you?"

"Ancient culture," Lucian answered, "Those fools think that the Celts founded everything that is important in Britain. They also talk a lot about man named Pendragon."

"Arthur Pendragon? Legendary King of all Britain?" Maddox asked, "According to legend he was a great man. Who do you think was the most important to Britain?"

"Everyone knows it was the Romans," Lucian answered.

"A good answer," Maddox smiled, "Especially considering your personal ancestry."

Lucian turned to face this man.

"What do you know of my ancestry?" he asked.

"You're an indirect descendent of the Severans, the Emperors who came after Commodus," Maddox answered, "You are quite possibly the last of the Romans."

"How do you...?" Lucian asked startled.

"I know a good many things," Maddox answered, "I also know that Arthur Pendragon was not merely a myth. He truly lives, and is even awake right now."

"Awake?" Lucian asked.

"Awakened from his enchanted sleep on Avalon," Maddox replied, "The legends were more accurate than anyone ever imagined."

"Just what I need to hear," Lucian mumbled, "Arthur Pendragon really exists and the legends are true. That's only going to make those morons think they're right."

"You can still prove you're right," Maddox offered, "I have the means to help you."

"What can you do?" Lucian asked, turning to Maddox, looking interested.

"Arthur Pendragon stands in the way of several plans that I have in motion to bring greater stability to Britain," Maddox said, "I, however, have other matters I must attend to, but since you already have a grudge against Pendragon, I was thinking that we could maybe help each other."

"Such as?" Lucian asked.

"I will give you the power and means to crush Pendragon and establish your own Empire, and you will rid me of one of my enemies," Maddox said calmly.

"Call me Lucius," Lucian said as Maddox smiled.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"Why doesn't he like me?" Chloe sobbed into her hands.

"Things like this aren't simple to answer," Una said nervously.

"Macbeth does have a point though," Leo sighed, "You're different species. I think he does like you, but can't because he doesn't feel it's right."

Chloe didn't answer.

"Regardless of what Macbeth's personal feelings are, we need to get him back here," Arthur said, "Something bad is coming. I can feel it in my bones."

"I'll get him," Merlin offered, "I can move a bit faster then the rest of you."

Merlin quietly used his magic to alter his clothing and then left the shop. The shop remained silent with the exception of Chloe's crying.

"We ought to do something to ease the young one's troubled heart and mind," Julia said, breaking the silence.

Octavia and the others soon nodded in agreement.

"How do we do that though?" Griff asked, "This is the first time that I've ever heard of a gargoyle loving a human. I don't know what to say."

"This is a new occurrence, and on top of it all, the human turned her down," Leo added, "And from the looks of it, rather roughly."

"Macbeth has his pride," Arthur commented, "More than likely he is still mourning the loss of his wife and refuses to truly let go of her."

"That will be his failing," Octavia commented, "He is holding on to the past. In doing so he will miss much of the future."

"Miss Chloe," Arthur began, "It's no one's place to judge you decisions on who you want to love, but as a man who was once married himself, may I give you some advice?"

Chloe looked up.

"Macbeth's heart still mourns the loss of someone he loved right now," Arthur explained, "He is afraid that if he decides that he loves someone else he will betray the one he lost."

"His wife?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "I wouldn't be disheartened by what has happened recently. If you truly desire Macbeth to love you, you must be patient and try to help him help himself."

Chloe began whipping the tears from her eyes.

"I can try," Chloe sniffled, "I guess I just went to fast."

"Thanks," Arthur replied, "Now I hope that Merlin can collect Macbeth and get back in time."

Macbeth meanwhile sat on the edge of one of the major bridges crossing the Thames River. His thoughts were dwelling on his past and what he had lost.

"A penny for your thoughts, Macbeth?" a voice asked.

Macbeth turned to see Merlin standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Macbeth asked.

"Arthur and I think something pretty bad is coming," Merlin answered, "We need your help."

Macbeth nodded and got up slowly.

"If I may say something, Macbeth," Merlin commented, "If you truly don't love Chloe, you could have broken it to her a little better. She came back in quite a fit."

Macbeth sighed in an annoyed manner, "It's not that."

"You do love her then," Merlin said.

"She's just... Why are you asking me this?" Macbeth demanded.

"It is obvious that she loves you, and you seem to tolerate a lot more than one would think," Merlin replied, "It seems to me that what is bothering you is something other than the reasons you gave to Chloe."

"We are a different species," Macbeth said sternly, "We do not belong together. A human and a gargoyle could never have children together. You do know, Merlin, that gargoyles have some of the strongest maternal and paternal instincts in the world. That's why gargoyle clans raise their hatchlings collectively."

"There are many families who never have children of their own," Merlin countered, "Besides is there anything truly wrong for you to love someone? Even if that someone is a gargoyle?"

Macbeth gazed out over the Thames.

"Was it wrong for the gargoyle named Goliath to love Elisa Maza when she was human?" Merlin asked.

"How did you?" Macbeth stammered in surprise.

"I am a wizard," Merlin replied, "Now answer my question."

"It is not morally wrong," Macbeth answered, "Unusual, but not wrong. Even if I didn't think our species would be a barrier, I'm still far older than she is and I will never die while she will age and eventually die herself."

"As I, myself, have seen many a king or queen die of old age, while I had never aged a day," Merlin replied, "You can't let these things be a barrier to you."

Macbeth said nothing.

"Chloe, being a gargoyle, will not age as quickly as humans do," Merlin added, "There are also various spells in existence that could grant her immortality under certain conditions."

"Like the way I am liked to Demona," Macbeth muttered.

"Yes," Merlin nodded.

Macbeth then looked at the old wizard, "What do you think of all of this?"

"It is interesting," Merlin chuckled, "It has been ages since I've seen a gargoyle and human 'date'."

"What?" Macbeth asked out of reflex.

"When the Romans controlled Britain and before them when the Celts were the island's only inhabitants, gargoyles were well respected in Britain," Merlin began, "In fact the Romans encouraged them to join their local Praetorian and militia units. When the Romans left Britain, the Celtic tribes that they guarded decided to continue the practice. There was one gargoyle who lived at Camelot, and he aided Arthur and the knights frequently. He was also madly in love with a young peasant woman. That was the last gargoyle/human couple that I saw. Once Arthur 'died', and the Saxons took over, the gargoyles of Britain were practically wiped out."

Macbeth then sighed and then asked slowly and in a voice indicating great embarrassment, "What should I say to Chloe, then?"

"Admit to her and to yourself that you think of more than as a friend," Merlin answered, "And trust me, the others will remain either silent or supportive."

**Elsewhere**

Lucius strode quietly into the pub that he had earlier been thrown out of. He was wearing Roman style armor, similar to those worn by the Praetorian Guard, and was colored a bright gold and purple. Four men similarly clad followed him.

"Man Lucian, you take these things way too seriously," one man at a booth laughed.

"He quiet," another said, "Caesar is going to enlighten us on how Rome made the world."

Lucius looked at the two men with a greatly arrogant look and then turned to the four men behind them and said in a cold voice, "Crucify them."

The four men advanced on the booth and grabbed the two men sitting there. Surprised yells and screams erupted from many of the other people in the pub. Once Lucius's earlier acquittances were fully outside the bar, a chaotic death scream was heard. The bartender grabbed a shotgun he kept under his counter and charged out the door, only to be horrified by what he saw.

"Bloody..." the bartender began to curse as he looked on the two crucified corpses.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

The door chime made a bright ringing sound ans Merlin and Macbeth entered the small shop.

"We're back," Merlin announced casually.

Chloe looked up to the two men and said nothing. Macbeth barely paid her a glance.

"Very good," Arthur nodded from across the room, "Now, once Griff gets up from the basement, we can decide what to do with our guest in the basement."

Suddenly Griff's voice echoed through the building, "Come quick you guys! You got to see this."

"What's going on?" Leo asked as the group began to hurry for the stairs.

Griff appeared at the bottom of the stairs and then said in a nervous voice, "Some group of people have nailed to crosses."

The eyes of everyone, particularly the Roman gargoyles widened considerably. The group then gathered around a small television.

The screen showed several police and paramedics moving around two figures that looked like they'd been crucified. The reporter looked positively disgusted. Another man stood near him.

The reporter began speaking, "We have here Maximilian Roman, a detective historian and expert on Ancient History, who was just passing by. Mr. Roman, what do you think of this?"

"Sir, these two were quite obviously crucified," Maxim Roman said, "What makes this act so despicable, is that these men were crucified exactly the way the Romans crucified their condemned prisoners. This guy either knew what he was doing or had help."

"Are you saying there is more than one murderer?" the reporter asked.

"Not only that," Maxim Roman answered, "But that the people who did this are dreadfully twisted in some fashion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"The Legionnaire is here," Julia said, as Macbeth shut the television off.

"That was disgusting," Chloe commented, "I hope he catches those sick people."

"I agree," Merlin muttered.

Meanwhile, Maximus Victus Romus, currently known to the outside world as Maximilian Roman, stood at the crime scene, looking at the two bodies. Other policemen had already cut the bodies down, and one was busy talking with the bartender.

Maximus silently remembered the previous people that he had seen crucified. Sparticus and Christ were among them. Both died honorably and for a cause. These poor men died with out reason. Maximus also growled inwardly. Like most of people of today, he believed that Rome's predominant method of execution to be a cruel method of execution.

"I will catch this man or men, if it takes me the rest of the year," Maximus muttered to himself, "This dishonorable act will not stand."

**Elsewhere**

Lucius stood on the roof of a building outside Una and Leo's shop. With him were six other men. Four dressed like Praetorian Guardsmen, and two others dressed as Roman Auxiliaries and looked astonishingly like the two men he had earlier crucified.

"That is where Pendragon lives," Lucius said.

The men nodded.

"How can such a great king live in such a poor establishment?" Lucius asked in a mocking voice, "He deserves less than a fourth of what he's received. We are going to change that!"

"Yes Caesar," the six men answered.

"Good," Lucius smiled, "We will take our leave for now. Once we are ready we will attack that little shop and finish Arthur Pendragon once and for all."

Meanwhile, inside the shop, the group was discussing what to do with their Unseelie prisoner.

"All we need to do is give her simple orders," Merlin said, "So long as she is wrapped in Iron, she must do as we say and can not use her magic unless we command her to."

"There is the problem however that she could try to pull some sort of trickery," Macbeth pointed, "One of Goliath's clan had told me of a similar altercation involving Demona and Titania's Mirror."

"We shall have to be careful in any situation," Arthur warned, "If she doesn't try to trick us, we will still be moving into unknown territory. We don't know who or what will be waiting for us."

"There is danger in everything," Leo said, "I'm confident that we'll be fine."

Then the door to the shop opened in the main area above them. Una and Leo immediately got up.

"Customers!" Una said in a nervous voice.

"We'll be right back," Leo said to others as they headed for the stairs.

The two British gargoyles came up to find a relatively young looking man standing near the cash register. He was wearing a heavy cloak.

"May we help you?" Una asked as she and Leo came forward.

"Yes," the man answered, "I see you are member's of London's Night Guard. I have business to discuss with Mr. Macbeth and Mr. Pendragon. Are they in?"

"May we ask WHO you are, sir?" Leo asked skeptically.

The man removed the cloak's hood, revealing the well kept Roman style haircut. The cloak itself also dropped a little, and both Una and Leo could see parts of what looked like a suit of armor underneath it.

"I am Maximus Victus Romus," the man said with a smile, "I am the Legionnaire, guardian of honor and justice."

"You're the man who helped Macbeth and Arthur in Rome," Leo said in surprise.

Maximus smiled weakly, "Yes. I need to speak with Mr. Macbeth and Mr. Pendragon. Are they in?"

Una looked to Leo and then nodded, "Yes they are, if you will follow us."

Maximus followed them down the stairs into a fairly cramped basement.

"This man needs to speak with you," Leo said to Arthur.

Arthur looked at the man that Leo and Una had led down to them, "Maximus, what are you doing here?"

Maximus stepped forward, "I am to be addressed as the Legionnaire in this situation. I am here because there is a great problem. Are you aware of what has happened tonight?"

"The crucifixions?" Macbeth asked.

"There is something about them that is not natural," Maximus sighed, "The body's are emanating some form of magic. Fey magic specifically."

"We don't know anything about what happened," Griff commented.

Maximus turned to the olive green colored English gargoyle, "I know, but the crime involves more than we'd all think. You came to me for help finding the Holy Grail. Now I come to you for help defeating this villain."

**Unknown Location**

Maddox once again stood calmly at his library window.

"I trust now that I have filled your requirements," Maddox growled.

"That is yet to be seen," the Mage's ghost answered as it floated into view, "This 'Lucius' has not done anything to deal with Demona and neither has he done anything about Macbeth and Pendragon. In fact he's more interested in showing off."

"It will take time," Maddox answered, "Lucius is just building up his strength. Soon the foes that vex me will be dead and your precious apprentice will be in your hands."

"What do you intend to do on that front?" the Mage's ghost inquired, "Demona will not be defeated by some medieval gargoyle wanna be. And I doubt that Pendragon and Macbeth will be defeated by a Roman wanna be. Especially since the Legionnaire has just joined your enemies."

"Lucius will win," Maddox said confidently, "Demona will be dealt with easily as well."

"Like your other project in the mortal realm won? Morgan Le Fey, I believe she was," the Mage's ghost retorted, "Remember, I expect success."

"There's nothing you can do to me if I do," Maddox growled back.

"Not for a thousand years," the Mage's ghost warned as it faded out again.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"Who do you suppose it could be, Legionnaire?" Octavia asked, stepping toward the ancient soldier.

"It's someone who obviously knows much about Roman culture and practices," Maximus answered, "I'm tempted to suspect the Mage as the only living being from that time, but crucifixion was never his style."

"The Mage is also dead," Macbeth interrupted.

"Dead?" Maximus asked.

"Killed while attacking the Eyrie Building in New York," Macbeth finished.

Maximus nodded, "Good. I believe it is someone who is mentally unstable and is dwelling to far in a past that can no longer exist."

The assembled group looked at each other.

"I also believe that this person or group of persons has some connection to the forces of magic," Maximus continued, "They're either sorcerers or people who have been touched by some form of magic."

Macbeth turned and walked to a small door at the end of the room. He moved as politely as possible so not to really offend anyone and then pulled a young woman out of the room behind the door. The woman was wrapped in Iron.

"I don't suppose our little friend here couldn't be of help," Macbeth said.

"The Morrigan?" Merlin asked, "How can we tell that the Unseelies are involved in this?"

Maximus placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "They are. The magic that emanates from her mirrors that which emanated from those poor souls who were just recently murdered."

Macbeth began shaking Morrigan heavily, "What do you know of this?"

"I know nothing of which I haven't seen," Morrigan teased, "A pleasure to see you again Legionnaire. How fares Rome?"

"Far better than you would suspect, Unseelie," Maximus growled, he then turned around and asked his own question, "Why do you have a member of the Unseelie Court here, much less, alive?"

"We are still looking for the Holy Grail, Legionnaire," Arthur answered, "Morrigan here attacked Macbeth while he was searching for it. She knocked Chloe, here, out and Macbeth was barely able to get her wrapped in an iron spear. We are holding her prisoner for the moment."

"The Unseelie Court has the Holy Grail, Legionnaire," Merlin answered, "That's all we've got from her. Other than that we don't know anything. We were actually discussing what to do with her when you arrived."

"I could think of something," Maximus muttered to himself, "Very well. The Morrigan is in your custody, and is outside of why I am here. At least we now know that something bigger than just your average Unseelie trouble making is going on here."

**Elsewhere**

Lucius arrived at a large manor five miles north of London with his soldiers close behind him.

"It is not the best, but workable," Lucius said, "Now, open the gate."

His six soldiers grasped at the heavy metal gate, and with strength not expected of any human, tore the gates from their hinges. Lucius then calmly walked through the opened gates.

"Come along now," Lucius commanded, "Let's see what barbarian lives here."

Gregory Mellory was quite tired, and had just settled down with a glass of wine to watch the fire in his fireplace burn, when there was a knock at the door. The man who had made millions in the stock market slowly got out of his easy chair and growled as he went as the knocking grew more insistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Gregory yelled, "Keep your pants on!"

Gregory opened the door to see seven men dressed in Grecco-Roman style clothing standing at his doorstep.

"Yes," Gregory said, "May I help you?"

The lead man smiled and answered, "Why yes, you can give us your house!"

Gregory had no time to react before the man shoved a dagger into his chest.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Chloe stood on the roof of the shop, staring out over London's skyline.

"Lovely view, eh?" came a voice.

Chloe turned to see Macbeth leaning against the door that led down to the shop's main level.

"It's alright," Chloe sighed.

"Listen, Chloe, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier," Macbeth said looking down.

"I'm sorry too, I kinda brought this up too quickly," Chloe answered.

Macbeth placed one hand on Chloe's shoulder, "And it is quite possible that I over reacted. A while ago a friend of mine to 'look for that love'. I should admit that you are the first 'woman' since Grouch to speak with me truthfully."

"So you do love me?" Chloe asked.

Macbeth shook his head, "I'm not sure 'love' is quite the word for it. I will admit that you are more important to me than merely a friend. Maybe we could as they say in these days, 'date'."

Chloe jumped up and hugged him, "Thank you."

Inside, Maximus continued to converse with Arthur and Merlin. Griff, Octavia and Julia both remained with them, providing suggestions and their thoughts, but there was little that could be done. Maximus's powers as the Legionnaire prohibited him from being 'all knowing', and therefore he could only wait until he sensed something similar to what he had sensed before. Suddenly, Maximus's head snapped up and a flame flashed in his eyes.

"This guy is at it again," Maximus said in a horrified voice, "I just got the same feeling that hit me when those men were crucified."

"Where?" Griff asked, "We'll help."

"Somewhat north of here," Maximus answered slowly.

A wall of flames soon erupted in the region and when they died down the shop was empty. The roof was empty and nothing was burned, not even singed. The group then found themselves outside torn gates of a mansion.

"This is where the evil and dishonorable one has come to hide," Maximus said slowly.

Inside the house, Lucius lounged in the chair that Gregory Mellory was earlier sitting in. His soldiers and removed the body of the rich man and his now enslaved spirit stood before him in his best suit.

"Now, Mr. Mellory, I want you to understand this," Lucius commanded, "You are no more than a spirit and you are bound to serve me."

"Yes sir," Gregory Mellory answered.

"I want you to maintain this house as if you still owned it," Lucius commanded, "I want the best food and anything else you can offer. No one is to know that I am now the owner, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Gregory Mellory answered.

"Good," Lucius smiled, "You are dismissed for now."

Merlin eased himself down from the window that he and the others had snuck up to.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Merlin said, "That guy looked entirely like he was in a trance."

"A 'spirit slave'," Maximus muttered angrily, "This is definitely an Unseelie plot."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

Maximus looked toward the young gargoyle, "I've faced a few Unseelies in my time. This is a common tactic of theirs. When they kill someone, they use an enchanted weapon, like Excalibur. However, this Unseelie weapon is designed to trap the person's soul and bind it to the weapon."

Octavia and Julia's eyes flashed red and the two growled in unison, "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Probably to save themselves from having to fight their own battles," Macbeth muttered, "They're using trapped and enslaved souls as cannon fodder."

Maximus nodded, "It allows them to gloat in their victory."

"I'd also say that your idea that this guy is living in the past is correct," Merlin added, "The man that commanded the spirit slave was wearing a toga."

"Great," Maximus mumbled, placing his hand on his head, "A man obsessed with the Romans. Can I trust you all to deal with the spirit slaves? I need to talk with that man."

Before anyone could answer, Maximus vanished.

"I guess we need to find where these spirit slaves are then," Griff commented.

Maximus himself reappeared behind where Lucius was sitting. The man in the chair stirred as he heard Maximus's boots clank on the floor behind.

"I said you are dismissed," Lucius growled from his chair.

"I'm not who you think I am," Maximus answered.

Lucius stood up and turned around, and exclaimed in shock and surprise, "Another Roman! Excellent! I presume you're here to join me?"

"Who are you?" Maximus asked.

"I am Lucius Sevrus," Lucius announced, "I am the descendent of former Roman Emperors and I seek my rightful place in the world. And you are?"

"I am known as the Legionnaire, sir," Maximus began.

"Sire," Lucius corrected arrogantly, "I will rule."

"I see, and what country do you intend to rule?" Maximus inquired.

"Rome," Lucius smiled.

Maximus chuckled, "You do know that Rome ceased to exist as a nation in 476 AD? And that its only true successor that could claim to be 'Rome' ceased to exist in 1453 AD?"

"Anything can come back," Lucius said, "This world has collapsed into barbarism. I am going to end it."

"True 'barbarism' ended long ago," Maximus said, "What you're doing is deranged."

Lucius then drew a sword from the inside of his toga and yelled, "Very well, then it appears that you have decided to side against me."

Maximus easily deflected Lucius's attack with his gladius. He then through a fireball at the insane man. The toga immediately caught fire, and Maximus easily knocked the sword from his hands as Lucius rolled to put the fire out.

"Why you..." Lucius began.

Maximus aimed and fired another ball of flame at the discarded sword. It exploded in a blast of fire and emerald energy. The fire however, soon put itself out. Lucius sat in a half crouched position and watched his sword disappear.

"NO! You can't do this to me!" Lucius screamed.

"I already have," Maximus replied, "You killed those people. What you did was dishonorable and downright evil."

"I am Rome!" Lucius yelled.

"The Roman Empire is dead," Maximus answered.

Lucius tried to throw a punch at Maximus from his position. His fist only connected with Maximus's steel knee guards. Maximus then lifted Lucius of the floor and threw him through the window. Maximus however saw no one in the yard when he got to the window. Only a small trail of black smoke remained.

"Damn," Maximus muttered.

Macbeth and Chloe meanwhile entered the building through a back door. In the room were two men, dressed as Roman Auxiliaries.

"Okay, I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left," Macbeth said, "Our objective should be to keep them busy until Maximus destroys whatever is trapping their spirit here."

"They're not armed are they?" Chloe asked.

"I don't see any weapons," Macbeth sighed, "But that doesn't mean they have any."

Chloe lead the charge herself into one of the two spirit slaves. Chloe's sudden attack threw the other off balance. He leaped backward and right into Macbeth's attack. The immortal Scottish king kicked the auxiliary right behind its knee. The man was brought to the ground and crouched at Macbeth's feet.

The other was slightly more feisty. The slave spirit had in a timed roll, thrown Chloe into the far wall and produced a sword soon after. Macbeth quickly booted the kneeling man, knocking the ghost out and dove in front of the other spirit slave. He winced as the sword pieced his chest.

"Macbeth!" Chloe screamed as the man fell to the floor, seemingly dead.

Chloe the gave a extremely angry roar as her eyes illuminated red while she got to her feet. The spirit slave pulled his sword from Macbeth's chest, but could not bring to bear on Chloe before female gargoyle claw the spirit's face. Chloe stood growling at the two unconscious spirit slaves for a few moments until they all of a sudden disappeared. Once they were gone Chloe turned to the fallen Macbeth.

"Oh, Macbeth," Chloe cried as she let her talons touch Macbeth's shoulder.

Griff, Octavia, and Julia landed on the mansion's roof and quickly pried open a window.

"So how do we find one of these 'spirit slaves' anyway?" Griff mused to himself.

"It is likely that one or more of them will find us," Julia answered.

Just as they did so two spirit slaves armed with spears rounded two different corners carrying spears. Julia dodged one spear and then grabbed the end of the spear and used it as a lever to throw the spirit slave into the ceiling. Griff dove under the other and with a swipe of his tale tripped the other one. Octavia finished him off with a powerful cross to the face. The two spirit slaves lay unconscious on the floor for a few seconds. A few minutes later, they both vanished.

"What happened?" Griff asked in surprise.

"The Legionnaire has destroyed the weapon that linked their spirits to this plane," Julia answered.

Leo and Una entered through a side door.

"Any sign of them?" Una whispered.

"No," Leo sighed, "No sign of anyone."

The two British gargoyles pushed further into the mansion. As they entered what appeared to be a kitchen, one spirit slave holding a sword burst through a door and charged them. Una dove behind one counter while Leo leaped over the attacking spirit slave.

"I guess he doesn't like house guests," Una chuckled.

Leo then tackled the spirit slave from behind and held him in a full nelson.

"I agree," Leo chuckled back, "Now, get his sword before he chops my arms off."

Una carefully raised her hands, clutching a small pendant and chanted quietly in Latin. The spirit slave was completely startled when his sword vanished from his hands. Both Una and Leo were startled when the spirit slave vanished as well soon after.

"Come on," Leo sighed, "Let's go find Arthur and the others."

Merlin and Arthur were assaulted by the remaining spirit slave as they entered through the front door. Excalibur easily deflected the blow that the spirit slave intended to throw at the two. Merlin the cast a short spell. The spirit slave was soon held in midair by a magic force field.

"Who were you son?" Merlin asked.

"I... was... Timothy... Banes...man...blue... man... killed... me," the spirit slave said in a strained voice.

"We're sorry for what's happened to you," Merlin said quietly.

"Thanks," the spirit slave responded as it vanished.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked.

"I cast a spell that is designed to weaken the spell that traps them to serve the one who cast it," Merlin answered, "There is no spell that can break it, but by making it more difficult for whoever is controlling them to command them to attack us. It bought the Legionnaire the time he needed to destroy the weapon that made Timothy Banes a spirit slave."

"Okay then," Arthur nodded, "It's time to regroup."

Macbeth woke to find Chloe kneeling over him. Tears were in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Macbeth asked calmly.

Chloe jumped back startled and exclaimed, "You're dead... I mean, you died!"

Macbeth sat up slowly, wincing as he did so.

"I told you I'm immortal," Macbeth said sternly, "If you expect me to 'date' you, you will need to be a lot less excitable."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said, "But he stabbed you."

"And nearly killed you if I hadn't taken it for you," Macbeth countered, "I told you before, I'm immortal until I kill Demona or she kills me. You on the other hand are not."

"I'll try to be more careful," Chloe interrupted.

"Good," Macbeth said, giving a rare smile, "Come on, let's get back to the others."

**Later**

"So this guy escaped?" Macbeth demanded.

Maximus slowly nodded, "The man's name is Lucius Sevrus. He is obsessed with Ancient Rome and believes he's the descendent of a Roman Emperor. I'm also quite certain that he's in league with the Unseelie Court."

Macbeth, Merlin, and Arthur were silent.

"I would also advice that you not force the Morrigan to take you to the Unseelie base, wherever it is, at this time," Maximus advised, "I think that the Unseelies are judging you to be a threat to their plans because you're looking for the Holy Grail."

"So we got to defeat them," Arthur sighed.

"It is possible," Merlin commented, "The Unseelies have lost before."

"True, but they were facing other fey at the time," Maximus replied, "You will have your work cut out for you."

"You won't help us any more?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I can not," Maximus answered, "It is my sole duty to protect honor and justice. I am needed in many parts of the world. I will try to help you when I can, but for now I must bid you farewell."

Maximus gave a polite Roman salute, turned and disappeared in a small burst of flame.

"I guess were back on square one," Arthur then muttered.

**Unknown Location**

Lucius threw a rather large book clear across the room.

"How dare here?" Lucius yelled, "How dare a Roman defend those barbarians?"

"Calm yourself," Maddox said politely, "The Legionnaire is a soldier pledged to defend honor. Unfortunately, he has lost his full definition of the word in his years of loneliness since the fall of the Roman Empire. Combined with great power, he is a dangerous foe to face but even he can and will be overcome."

"How can I defeat that traitor?" Lucius demanded.

"You will have to outfight him," Maddox smiled, "And I will help you, so long as you focus on Arthur Pendragon and Macbeth first."

"I will," Lucius affirmed, "But I will need some new weapons and a new tactic. I can't fight Pendragon, Macbeth, and this Legionnaire at once."

"Don't worry," Maddox smiled, "While you're with me, that will never be a problem."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Training

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place four days after "Searching England".

Training

By SN/TVfan

Email: Sam_Nary

**London**

Octavia and Griff landed quietly outside a fairly knowledgeable monument in London. Octavia looked at the statue of a robed woman standing in a chariot with her arms outstretched.

"Who is this?" Octavia asked.

"It's a statue of a heroic woman named Boadicea," Griff answered.

Griff turned and looked at her with a puzzled face when he heard Octavia chuckling, "What?"

"The Legionnaire has cared and taught and trained members of our order for many years," Octavia explained, still chuckling, "Do you know the full history of this city?"

"No," Griff replied shaking his head.

"London was founded under the name Londinium by the Romans," Octavia said calmly.

"So?" Griff questioned, "Boadicea was still a great hero to the Britons."

"Boadicea was a rebel and she BURNED London to the ground," Octavia answered, "The Legionnaire was not overly pleased with her. He respected her as a fellow warrior, and he sympathized with her reasons to be angry, but at the same time he believed rebellion against the Empire was not the way to voice those problems. All it got her and her cause was defeat and stronger Roman rule in the region."

"How can you denounce her as a rebel and then say you sympathize with her?" Griff asked.

"Another of the Legionnaire's lessons," Octavia explained, "There are two sides to every story. One must look whenever possible to see if there is honor in the other side. Boadicea is one of the few cases in which the rebelling side had honor. The Legionnaire has also cautioned our order to never allow our respect for our opponents to cloud the facts of the matter. Boadicea had honorable reasons, but she was still a rebel and she still burned this city to the ground."

Griff looked like he was in deep thought. Octavia decided to continue and clear the matter up.

"Remember your days... err... nights fighting the Nazi Luftwaffe?" Octavia asked, "You had to know that there were some pilots on the other side who were decent men but you still fought them as you would any other because they still chose to fight for a madman, right?"

"I guess you're right," Griff sighed, "I've just not ever thought of anything like this."

"You'll have to," Octavia warned, "If this Lucius was a threat enough to draw the Legionnaire here and even escaped, it is certain that he will return. We must be able to analyze him they way the Legionnaire has analyzed his opponents for centuries."

"That nut is going to come back?" Griff asked in a startled voice.

"I believe so," Octavia replied.

**Elsewhere**

Lucius reappeared in London and found himself in a run down section of the city. He growled at the sight of it, but decided to tolerate it.

"Even Augustus began somewhere," Lucius muttered before stalking down a back alley.

As Lucius walked down the alley he came across a young man, who had been living on the streets for years, lying in the gutter.

"Pardon me, sir, spare change for man down on his luck?" the beggar asked.

Lucius looked at the man and then at his new sword, "I have something better than that."

The man's eyes were wide open when Lucius's sword touched his shoulder and then found himself wrapped in darkness.

**Leo and Una's Shop**

Chloe sat quietly in the shop's basement working her way through a series of textbooks when Leo came down with a plate of food.

"What are you working on?" Leo asked.

"Oh nothing really," Chloe answered, "Macbeth thinks that it would be best if I get some actual education instead of using what I'd picked up over the years."

"Education always works," Leo nodded, "Speaking of the royal Scotsman, how are things between you and Macbeth?"

"I moved to fast earlier," Chloe sighed, "He's admitted that there is more than simple friendship between us, but he doesn't think it's love."

"Taking it slow, eh?" Leo chuckled.

"I guess," Chloe shrugged returning her attention to the textbooks.

Meanwhile in another section of the shop's basement, Macbeth sat in a chair in front of the chained Morrigan.

"There is nothing you can do to stop us," Morrigan threatened.

"You're awfully confident for a fey wrapped up in iron," Macbeth answered, "Now, tell me where your base is. Don't do anything fancy, just tell us the location."

Morrigan closed her eyes tightly, trying to resist the effects of the iron chains, and slowly muttered, "The gate is in Brocken."

"How many fey are in this Unseelie Court?" Macbeth demanded.

"At least one hundred," Morrigan answered, "Some have powers others are merely mythical beings that support the Unseelie Court."

Macbeth stood up and put his chair back behind the table, "Thank you that will be all for now."

Above them in the main part of the shop, Arthur and Merlin did their best to help Una deal with the one or two occasional customers that would come in.

"I'm wondering about what we should do now," Arthur sighed, "All we know is that the Holy Grail is in the possession of the Unseelie Court, but we don't know exactly where they're keeping it."

"We also know that we aren't strong enough to attack them, even if we had the location of their base," Julia added from one of the easy chairs that was set up in the corner of the shop around the collection of books that Leo and Una had for sale.

"Perhaps we could ask Goliath and his clan for help?" Una offered from the cash register, "His clan would surely bolster our ranks."

"It would help, but no one in his clan knows magic and that will be part of the key that will be needed to defeating Madoc," Merlin pointed, "The Unseelie Court is full of powerful fey who believe that the Third Race should dominate the world. We need magic that is capable of stopping them."

"Why is magic so important?" Arthur asked, "They're still vulnerable to Iron. All we need to do is hit them with some form of Iron and they're down."

"You are forgetting that they have the Holy Grail," Merlin sighed, "The Unseelie Court will find away to use its healing powers to cure them of the Third Race's vulnerability to Iron. Therefore what we need is strong magic that can counteract theirs."

"I'm afraid sorcery is not going to be the only thing that we need," came Macbeth's voice from the stairs, "I just had a little chat with our friend in the dungeon. She says the Unseelie Court has up to one hundred members and possibly more."

"Great," Arthur muttered.

**Elsewhere**

Lucius looked the abandoned warehouse on the London docks over. Every window was shattered and chains hung from the ceiling, adding to the run down feeling of the building. His new slave walked slowly up next to him.

"I can improve it for you, master," the former homeless man said.

"Good," Lucius commanded, "I want this place to look regal, and I promise you that you will have help in this endeavor."

"I trust this 'help' will move against my enemies first," came a low voice from behind him.

Lucius turned to see Maddox standing behind him.

"I must establish a headquarters before I can attack an enemy," Lucius answered, "And I must build an army. Since you are busy sending your servants to gather what you need for your attack, I assume that I will have to build my own army."

Maddox nodded, "You will have to 'build your own army', but Arthur and Macbeth are tough opponents and they are searching for one of the objects that is in my possession and has powers similar to the other objects that my servants are searching for. On top of this, they have one of my servants as their prisoner."

"So, you wish me to run a rescue mission for you?" Lucius asked.

"That is part of what I want you to do, yes" Maddox answered.

Lucius then turned to walk out, "I'll still need to raise an army."

"Do hurry," Maddox warned, "I do not tolerate failure."

**Outside London**

"What are we doing here?" Griff asked.

"If Lucius returns with any degree of an army, you will need to train for hand to hand combat," Octavia explained, "A soldier can do things that an airplane can't do to counter attacks that you make."

"I've always seemed to do alright," Griff said.

"Common criminals are much different from trained soldiers," Octavia countered.

"Trained soldiers?" Griff asked.

"The Legionnaire has visited our order in Rome numerous times, and his visits are stories of legend to our order," Octavia explained, "Never in those stories was he ever nervous. I saw his face when he looked at where that 'Lucius' disappeared. He was nervous. If it is something is able to make him nervous than we must train hard to fight it."

"So you want to make a gladiator out of me, huh?" Griff chuckled.

"Yes," Octavia laughed.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

"What can we do?" Arthur asked, "If we're facing at least one hundred beings that have magic powers and might have created an immunity to their race's one weakness, how are we going to beat them?"

"We'll have to mix strength with cunning," Merlin sighed.

"How can we do that?" Una asked, "You're the only one of us who knows enough magic to overpower one of the third race and even if we outsmart them, if they remove their vulnerability to Iron, then we don't have much of a chance."

"What about Avalon?" Julia asked from her seat, "Macbeth has mentioned that he has had dealings with the Seelie Court. Could it be possible that we could persuade them to come to our aide."

"That is unlikely," Macbeth growled, "Most of my dealings with the Third Race have not been entirely favorable. I do not believe they would be willing to help me."

"There's also the fact that once Madoc was defeated, Oberon and Titania together cast a powerful spell that has made it virtually impossible for any member of the Unseelie Court to go to Avalon," Merlin added, "Now, there probably are loopholes in the spell, but it is unlikely that the Unseelies would be able to use them and any attempt to get into Avalon that way would probably result in their destruction."

"I'm going to presume then that the Seelie Court feels secure in its hidden island fortress," Una sighed.

Merlin could only nod with a frustrated sigh.

Macbeth stood near Una tapping his fingers on the counter of the shop, and gazed out as if in deep thought. Suddenly, the immortal Scotsman snapped his fingers and stood erect.

"If we can't get Avalon to aide us, perhaps we could do something to make sure that Madoc can't remove the Iron weakness," Macbeth stated.

Una turned her head to look at him as Leo and Chloe began coming up the stairs, "What are you suggesting?"

"As Merlin has explained, Madoc is probably intending to use the Holy Grail's powers to make his court immune to the effects of Iron," Macbeth explained, "Since Morrigan has told us where Madoc's main base is, I can go there, sneak in, recover the Grail, and get out."

"What if Madoc catches you?" Chloe asked from the doorway, "I know you're immortal and they can't kill you, but it is likely that they could make your eternal life miserable."

"It's a risk I believe we have to take," Macbeth answered, "If they make themselves immune to Iron then there's nothing that we can really do to stop them, and they will surely attack others besides us."

"We'll need to interrogate the Morrigan a little more to gain more information first," Merlin sighed, "But you're right. We may need to take some big risks if we're to win."

**Over London**

Griff and Octavia glided swiftly over the great European city.

"I think that went quite well," Octavia commented.

"Well?" Griff asked rubbing his shoulder, "You threw me into a tree. Six times!"

"Gladiators trained long and hard and even then they weren't always successful," Octavia replied, "Give yourself some more time and practice and you can go back in time and defeat any gladiator there ever was."

Just then the two gargoyles glided over an alley that held a fairly familiar figure.

"Say, isn't that that Lucius guy right there?" Griff nodded.

"Yes," Octavia agreed, "I don't believe he sees us."

"Well," Griff began as he already began to dive on the man, "Let's get him!"

Lucius had successfully managed to use his new sword's magic to add four men to his private army, but he needed more. He didn't know if the Legionnaire was still after him and he didn't really want another encounter with him. He had just seen another man who would make an excellent choice for one of his mindless soldiers, and he was about to use the sword's power to enslave him when he felt something that felt like a club slam into the back of his head.

Octavia watched Griff deliver his punch and then watched the man who was pretending to be an Ancient Roman Emperor fall flat on his face.

"Aren't we out a bit past our bedtime?" Griff teased as he landed.

Lucius vocally growled as he got to his feet and began to raise his sword as if to attack the griffon-like gargoyle. He was stopped however when Octavia grabbed the hand that held the sword and Griff swung his tail and around and tripped him. Lucius looked up at the female eagle-like gargoyle with a very puzzled face.

"Why are you wearing Roman style armor, barbarian?" Lucius demanded.

"It was handed down to me by my parents, sir," Octavia replied angrily, "I am a member of the Roman Gargoyle Order."

"Rome never needed gargoyles to protect itself," Lucius growled.

Octavia placed on of her feet on top of the man and began to press strongly on his chest, and growled, "Do not assume what you can not comprehend. Barbarians were not the only ones to have associations with gargoyles. Our order's archives even record that there is a gargoyle order in China. Gargoyles served the Roman Empire up to its fall and served Italy to the present day. You are a product of a personal obsession with a dead political entity."

Lucius swung his legs and hips up and kicked Octavia around the waist, knocking her off of him. He then ducked and rolled out of the way of an attempt by Griff to tackle him. While the two gargoyles moved to get up, Lucius carefully picked up his sword and turned toward them.

"I have a certain alley who knows a great deal of magic," Lucius smiled, "The magic that is in this sword is different from my last one. The British gargoyle will be enslaved regardless of what happens. I am, however, merciful. You, 'Roman' gargoyle, I'm offering you the opportunity to serve me willingly."

**Una and Leo's Shop**

The group had now returned to the basement of the small shop and where looking at an oversized map of Europe.

"As we see by the map, the Brocken is here in Germany," Merlin explained pointing to a spot on the map, "It is a general region and consists of a few small villages, and is dominated by a large gothic castle."

"That is where the Unseelie headquarters will be," Macbeth said, "From what we've learned from the Morrigan, these 'people' are not exactly ones to mingle with those they believe to be below them."

Merlin nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if they killed the German duke or baron that originally owned the castle. I doubt that they would have built it themselves."

"What if they DID build it?" Arthur asked.

"Then it would have been built by mortals that they had enslaved, not by themselves personally," Merlin replied.

"Okay," Chloe began, "We know where it is now, and I'm sure Merlin knows that spell that can get Macbeth there, either that, or Macbeth could fly himself there, but there's still one question."

"And what's that?" Leo asked from the other end of the table.

"Is Macbeth ready to deal with a hundred members of the Unseelie Court?" Chloe asked.

"Some Iron weapons will probably be all I'll need," Macbeth replied, "I don't think they've done whatever spell they need to do with the Holy Grail yet. If they did, they would have attacked us by know, and not used that foolish 'Lucius' to distract us."

"Might want to add a substitute 'Holy Grail' as well," Arthur offered, "That way, they'll still think they have it and will perform their spell and find that it failed."

"A good joke," Macbeth smiled.

**London Alley**

"Why are you wanting me to join you willingly?" Octavia asked skeptically.

"You yourself claim to be a servant of Rome's order," Lucius answered, "It is my personal mission to resurrect the great Empire to its great glory. As a servant of Rome's order, I'm offering you the chance to join me."

"Not in your life," Griff growled.

"I already intend to enslave you," Lucius growled, "My offer is to someone who isn't a barbarian. You will be wise to hold your tongue in my presence."

"He isn't a barbarian," Octavia growled defensively, "As far as I'm concerned, you are the barbarian. You can't just force your will on innocent people."

Lucius growled to himself and raised the blade of his sword toward the two gargoyles and began to power up the magic inside the sword's blade.

"Very well," Lucius answered slowly, "If you will not serve me willingly, you will serve me as my slaves."

Lucius's sword seemed to create a emerald green luminescence and fired a blast of energy toward the two gargoyles. Griff successfully ducked out of the way and the beam bounced off of Octavia's armor.

"What the..." Lucius began to curse.

Octavia threw a strong punch that sent Lucius flying. The man landed ten feet away down the alley.

"My armor was enchanted by God many centuries ago when it was first given to my ancestor," Octavia said proudly, "Do you honestly think that some sword powered Unseelie magic can damage it?"

Lucius leaped to his feet and attempted to thrust the blade of the sword into Griff's side as the gargoyle dove at him to try and wrestle the blade from his hand. Griff barely avoided being impaled on the blade and delivered another punch to Lucius's face. This time the man trying to impersonate a Roman Emperor was nearly thrown into the far street at the end of the alley. Lucius slowly struggled to get to his feet and sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

"This is not over," Lucius threatened, "I may have failed in this part of my endeavor, but I'm building up an army to fight you. I will rule!"

Griff and Octavia then dove at Lucius's position as his sword began to glow brighter. Then, in a flash of light, Lucius and his sword vanished, leaving Griff and Octavia with an empty alley.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

Chloe found Macbeth drinking something from a flask on the roof of the shop. She was about to ask something when he interrupted her.

"It's coffee if that's what you're wondering," Macbeth said.

"That isn't what I was going to ask," Chloe answered, "I was wondering if you wanted any help sneaking into that castle."

Macbeth shook his head, "No. You need to stay here with the others. Considering the complex turns our current relationship has taking in the past few weeks, I do want you to get overly excited if I am injured or 'killed'. I am immortal and can survive anything they throw at me. You are not, and do not want to risk them finding out about you and using you as a weapon against me."

Chloe looked down. She knew that Macbeth was referring toward her feelings for him. She had come to love him since he had agreed to help her. She guessed that there was quite simply something about him that drew her to him. She also, however, felt embarrassed about what had earlier happened. She tried to establish a dating relationship far to fast and was burned for it. Macbeth had admitted that he might feel more than simple friendship toward the green skinned gargoyle, but wasn't so sure it was love and their association was essentially going slow.

Macbeth, himself, paused from his drink to see Chloe looking down at her feet.

"Don't you worry," Macbeth encouraged, "I'll probably need your help getting out of there. That's why I'll need everyone back here with Arthur. You'll need to think of a way to get me out."

Chloe smiled, "I'll do my best."

Griff and Octavia landed a few minutes later, and were just a few minutes ahead of the sun.

"You two are cutting it awfully close," Macbeth commented from his spot on the roof.

"Sorry, we actually ran into that Lucius fellow again," Griff said, "He's got some new Unseelie powered weapon and he's using it to enslave people."

"Did you destroy the sword?" Macbeth asked.

"Unfortunately, he escaped before we could do so," Octavia sighed.

"We'll have to deal with him later," Macbeth sighed angrily, "Chloe, right now you should help Griff and Octavia down to their normal roosting sites where it will be safer for them."

Chloe nodded, and then motioned to the other two gargoyles, "Come on guys. We'd better get down there. Macbeth, Arthur, and Merlin will watch the store."

**Elsewhere**

Lucius paced angrily as he overlooked the small army he had created so far. Only five slaves, and none of them owned any weapons and while makeshift weapons were being forged out of the numerous pieces of scrap metal that was laying around the warehouse, it was unlikely that they would be able to match Arthur's sword Excalibur.

"You have not freed Arthur's prisoner," came Maddox's voice.

"I'm working on it," Lucius answered back defiantly, "Raising an army is not an easy task. Last time I attracted the attention of a man who's over two thousand years old. He kicked my but and destroyed what was the beginnings of my army."

"The Morrigan is more important than your army," Maddox answered.

"Then why don't you free her?" Lucius snarled, "You have all this power. Why not use it yourself?"

"That would be tactical miscalculation," Maddox answered back coldly, "If I reveal myself, it will mean that the Unseelie Court is ready for its next war with the Seelie Court. The problem will not be in defeating my brother's children, but fighting their mortal allies. Humans and gargoyles have the ability to use Iron. If I reveal myself, the use of Iron weapons will surely increase. A few of my court are capable doing the work that is necessary to prepare for the next war much better because of certain attributes that are related to their powers. I am powerful, but sadly, I have no means of disguising that power."

"So you need hundreds of little in-between men to do your dirty work for you," Lucius muttered.

"It is a tactical decision that I have made," Maddox argued, "I assure you that Queen Titania would surely come to the aide of any human or gargoyle force that would fight me, should I reveal myself. She is nearly as powerful as I am, and she is smart enough to know that I will be too concerned with her mortal allies to be fully concerned with her."

"And let me guess," Lucius began, "The Morrigan is one of those members of your court that is able to mask its activities from others."

"Yes," Maddox said very firmly, "Now you will free her, or has my training been inadequate?"

"The Morrigan will be freed," Lucius replied, "I assure you."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Raids

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place two days after "Training".

Raids

By SN/TVfan

Email: **Sam_Nary **

**Lucius's Headquarters**

"I'm counting on you to get her, Lucius," Maddox instructed.

"I am nearly ready," Lucius answered somewhat angrily and motioning to a growing number of men that he had enslaved with his new enchanted sword.

Maddox looked about the warehouse. Lucius had gathered nearly thirty slaves to him and had them upgrading the warehouse with every spare bit of stone and equipment he could find. Most of it seemed to come from garbage dumps, which Maddox didn't know and didn't care where they were. Other slaves were busy manufacturing weapons, mostly blunt spears made from old pipes, but a few short swords and arrows were also being made.

"You intend to take on the greatest wizard in western mythology with this?" Maddox asked coldly.

"They are strong," Lucius answered, "The spell you placed on my sword has made them fit servants."

"Your weapons are not suitable," Maddox commented.

"I do not have the money with which buy more sophisticated weaponry," Lucius answered.

"I will not tolerate excuses for failure," Maddox warned.

"I don't intend to fail," Lucius growled back.

"See that you don't," Maddox warned as he faded out.

Lucius growled to himself and proceeded to continue inspecting the slaves.

**Una and Leo's Shop**

It felt strange to Una and Leo to leave the shop closed during the night, when it was usually open, but considering that Merlin had set up a large circle of sand in the middle of the shop to use as a portal to send Macbeth to the Brocken, it was probably wiser to leave it closed.

Arthur, Griff, Octavia, Julia, Leo, Una, and Chloe stood along one wall outside the circle, while Merlin stood at the circle's edge.

"Okay Macbeth, we're ready," Merlin called.

"About time," Macbeth said slowly as he walked out of the back room.

The former Scottish king was wearing his tradition black and grey commando outfit with two electricity blasters in large holsters by his hips. He war a large black trench coat and strapped to his back was a large iron sword that resembled Excalibur in its exterior design. Arthur, of course kept the real Excalibur close to him. In addition to what he normally carried, Macbeth had four grenades held in special pockets on his chest pieces of his armor as well as two iron daggers strapped to the outside of his boots.

"What do I do?" Macbeth asked.

"Just stand in the center of the circle," Merlin instructed, "Then I'll begin the spell to transport you there."

Macbeth slowly walked into the center of the circle and turned to face the others.

"Be careful," Chloe encouraged.

"Always am," Macbeth answered.

"Okay everyone, stand back," Merlin instructed, "This will be something big."

Merlin himself took a step back from the circle of sand and rolled up his sleeves before he said in Latin, "Circle of sand form the portal and teleport that immortal."

Suddenly the sand began to glow a bright yellowish-white color and the floor seemed to disappear beneath Macbeth's feet and the immortal Scotsman dropped through the floor. The portal, however, did not close after Macbeth was gone.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked.

"The portal will remain open until Macbeth returns," Merlin answered, "And we need to be careful. While the portal is open, it is open to anyone who enters it. But once Macbeth returns here, the portal will close."

"Meaning that if one of us goes through that portal and Macbeth doesn't see us when he returns..." Arthur began.

"You'll be stuck in the middle of Germany," Merlin answered seriously.

"I suppose we'll have to stay here to, in case someone comes through the portal from the other side," Griff guessed.

Merlin slowly nodded.

Outside the shop, laying on the roof of a building across the street, a man that looked like he was frozen in a trance lowered a cheep pair of binoculars to the rough surface of the roof and began to walk toward the far side and the fire escape ladder that he had crawled up. He easily descended the ladder, but raised a tremendous clamor as he did so and fell from the last fire escape landing. The man ignored the confused people that were walking on the street or stuck heads out of windows. He arrived at Lucius's headquarters thirteen minutes later.

"Report," Lucius commanded.

"Macbeth has gone somewhere and the rest appear to remain inside the shop," the slave said in a monotone fashion that fit in with the trance he was under.

"Excellent," Lucius smiled, "Macbeth is the only one of them that is immortal and can fight without fear. The rest are, and will probably be waiting for his return."

The slave stood there as Lucius began pacing. Then the Roman Emperor impersonator pulled a strange looking device from the pocket of his jacket, and handed it to the slave.

"Place this on the roof of the building where you spied on Arthur and his allies," Lucius instructed, "My sword will react when the device is active."

The slave took the device, bowed and left.

Lucius then smiled, "I'll get Maddox his servant and rid myself of Pendragon all in one fell swoop."

**Brocken, Germany**

The light slowly faded, Macbeth found himself in a place far different from the one he left. He was standing on a mountain side in a fairly wooded region.

"I guess Merlin's spell worked," Macbeth commented as he stepped off the portal before he was sucked back in.

Macbeth slowly looked around and suddenly got the feeling that something was amiss. While the area where he was standing was fairly wooded, Macbeth noticed that there were several things missing and some things added from what he expected. The woods were not seriously thick and Macbeth could make out a road several yards away. At the same time, Macbeth noticed that there was castle or fortress of any kind on the mountain above him.

"You are on the Brocken, you're not in the wrong place," came a voice from behind him.

Macbeth turned to see the face of a man he had seen twice before.

"Legionnaire?" Macbeth asked.

"That's me," Maximus smiled, "I presume you have a reason for being here with all those weapons. The Germans won't like their country being invaded. Especially by someone who is from one of their allies."

Macbeth sighed, "I'm to raid the Unseelie base to try and get the Holy Grail."

Maximus looked around, "I don't see anything here."

"That's the problem," Macbeth answered.

"Why did you believe their base was here?" Maximus asked.

"The Unseelie prisoner we have said it was here," Macbeth answered.

"That's impossible, what where her exact words?" Maximus asked.

Macbeth thought for a moment and then answered, "She said, 'the gate is in the Broken.'"

Maximus brought his fist together in a somewhat triumphant manner, "That's it! You have discovered their headquarters, you've discovered one of their gates."

"Gates?" Macbeth answered.

"I've spent much of my time as the Legionnaire fighting Unseelie allies or members of their court directly," Maximus answered, "They are not ones who want to draw attention to themselves. Therefore they've established 'gates'. They're enchanted objects that they use as a doorway between one of their destinations and their headquarters."

"Can I use one of these 'gates'?" Macbeth questioned.

"I have the power to open one of them for you, the problem is finding the gate itself," Maximus replied, "They're normally in rocks or bricks. Something of that nature, but they can pretty much be in anything."

"Great," Macbeth muttered.

It took nearly twenty minutes of searching before Maximus overturned a small stone with an illustrated black sun on the back.

"I believe I've found it," Maximus commented.

"You have?" Macbeth said in somewhat surprised tone.

"Indeed," Maximus nodded, "There aren't many rocks in the world with this carving on the back of them."

"Just open the gate already," Macbeth growled angrily.

**London**

Lucius smiled as he looked at the front of the shop. Pendragon and all his allies were inside the small shop and none of them looked like they were on guard for anything attacking them from outside the building. One of his armed slaves tapped his shoulder.

"How come people no see us?" the slave asked.

Lucius sighed, wishing Maddox's enslavement spell allowed his slaves to retain somewhat better intelligence and answered, "The device I've had you active is a magical device used by our benefactors. It allows them to operate in more populated places without even being detected."

The slave didn't answer.

"Prepare to attack," Lucius commanded drawing his sword.

Inside the shop, little was going on. Arthur and Merlin had taken chairs beside the door that lead to the shop's back rooms. Una and Leo busied themselves with managing some of the shop's paperwork. Chloe was looking at a spare book while Griff conversed with Octavia and Julia.

"How long do you think it will take?" Chloe asked.

"Depends on our luck," Merlin answered, "My best guess is an hour at the fastest."

Chloe was about to answer when a large metallic ball crashed through the door, hitting Merlin in the face and knocking the medieval wizard unconscious.

"What the devil?" the entire group cursed as Lucius, accompanied by the first five of his slaves entered the building.

"I claim this barbarian fortress in the name of the Empire and demand your surrender," Lucius said arrogantly, "Any and all who surrender will receive mercy."

Arthur quickly turned to Leo and Una as he drew Excalibur, "Get Merlin to safety."

"I'm waiting for your answer," Lucius growled.

"The Roman Empire had both its good and bad faces," Arthur answered calmly, "You represent all of Rome's bad faces. The Romans granted Britannia its independence. You can not assume we are going to give it up to you."

"Very well," Lucius said in an angry tone, "Slaves, attack."

**Unseelie Headquarters**

Macbeth and Maximus appeared inside a large stone chamber with the large figure of a black sun carved into the chamber wall behind them. Surprisingly there was no one there but them and that the chamber was close to the outside.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Macbeth muttered quietly.

"Somewhere in the Alps, I think," Maximus answered, "Although I'm not entirely sure."

Macbeth carefully walked over to a large oak door that was across the room from them.

"I don't suppose you know where they would be keeping the Holy Grail?" Macbeth whispered as he peeked his head into the empty hallway beyond.

"Remember which religions I'm tied to," Maximus answered as he engulfed himself in flames to change into his armor, "The Holy Grail is a artifact of one of those religions."

"Religions?" Macbeth asked.

"Christianity, Judaism, and Islam are three different ways of worshiping the same God as far as I'm concerned," Maximus answered, "Although I'm sure the extremists of each religion would say that they have nothing in common with the others."

"Not very interested in extremes are you?" Macbeth chuckled.

"You won't believe how many problems extremists have caused," Maximus answered, and then pointed down the hall toward a narrow staircase, "Come on this way."

In another section of the Unseelie headquarters, the man Lucius knows as Maddox stands quietly in what looks like a modern war room, with the exception of medieval stonework making up the walls and floor of the room.

"Lucius has begun his attack to free Morrigan," a relatively short man with mousy brown hair reported from the doorway.

"Good," Maddox answered, "Now what does my Queen have to report about her sector. We will need to move there soon if we are to know the right spell."

"Maeve sends word that all is ready to begin operations in New York within the next few days," the man answered.

"Excellent," Maddox smiled, "Everything is going according to plan."

**London**

Griff dodged another attempt by one of Lucius's slaves to stab him with a makeshift sword, but couldn't dodge a swing taken at him with the back end of another slave's spear. The blow knocked him off balance and he fell to the ground as the first slave delivered a kick to his midsection. On the ground, he swung his tail and tripped one of the two slaves, but was forced to roll when a third rammed a spear into the floor boards.

"There's to many of them!" Chloe exclaimed as she jumped back from two slaves swinging swords at her.

The young Scottish gargoyle then grabbed each slave's outstretched wrists and tossed them across the room. They landed in the center of where the portal used to be, which had mysteriously closed when Merlin was knocked out.

"We will never surrender or give in!" Arthur exclaimed as he blocked another of Lucius's attacks with Excalibur.

Arthur was finding it more and more difficult to do battle against Lucius. While Arthur inwardly felt himself to be the better warrior, Lucius was armed with a sword that was more like the ancient Roman gladius. It was shorter than Excalibur was and far lighter. Lucius was free to use one hand to try and attack Arthur, while the great British king was forced to use two hands to control Excalibur effectively.

"Give in, Pendragon," Lucius growled, "You can't win. Eventually you'll tire and then I'll have you."

"Never," Arthur growled back as he shoved Lucius back.

Octavia and Julia enjoyed some degree of success. The armor they wore successfully protected them against the slave's blows, all of which were deflected by their own skills, and Julia had actually disarmed one of Lucius's slaves of his sword and knocked him out. Despite their success, however, more and more of Lucius's slaves seemed to be arriving and they could do little more than hold them off.

Leo and Una had been driven back into the entrance to the back room. They were successful in avoiding injury at the hands of Lucius's slaves, but they could not get an advantage on them to either disarm them or force them back. One slave rushed forward with his sword drawn. Both Una and Leo successfully dodged the attack, but in doing so allowed two slaves to vault the stairs and land below them at the basement.

"I'll go after them," Leo said as he threw the earlier attacker back through the door frame, knocking four of Lucius's slaves out with him, "Can you hold here?"

"Yes," Una nodded weakly.

"Good luck," Leo yelled back as he ran after the two slaves.

**Unseelie Headquarters**

Maximus and Macbeth made it down several levels without encountering a single guard. Macbeth was beginning to wonder if he had walked straight into a trap, because surely an evil fey court with one hundred members could find a way to find two human beings.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Macbeth whispered.

Maximus shook his head, "Unlikely. The Unseelie can be dangerous, but with the exception of a few, they aren't necessarily that smart. They rely on the Seelie Court's avoidance to a second war and the fact that there are no human and gargoyle sorcerers, except the Mage, who could battle them on their own, and with the Mage dead, there is no sorcerer that can fully match their power."

Macbeth was about ready to mutter something when Maximus put a hand up to stop him.

"We finally got us a guard," Maximus whispered slowly, "Two elf like things, probably minor Unseelie members. Hand me your dagger."

Macbeth handed the Ancient Roman soldier his dagger as Maximus pulled his pugio, or dagger, from its sheath on his belt. Once Maximus had both daggers in his hands he stepped out and threw both of them at the two Unseelie elves. One hit the first elf in the neck, killing it almost instantly. The other hit the other elf in the chest and it collapsed to the ground in contortions. Maximus and Macbeth quietly entered the chamber that the two elves were guarding.

**London**

The Morrigan sat quietly in the small room that Arthur and Macbeth had placed her in. She inwardly cursed her stupidity for allowing Macbeth to capture her, but then who was to expect he destroy an old spear to use its iron point? The only thing that was currently keeping her spirits from complete depression was the sounds of battle that was occurring outside. Suddenly the door opened and a man who looked like he had just walked in off the streets and with a trance-like face stood in the doorway.

"Master Lucius has come to free you," the slave said slowly.

Morrigan thought slowly, wondering who 'Lucius' was, but decided that if someone was going to help her escape Arthur and Macbeth, it was worth it.

"You must get this Iron off me first," Morrigan replied in the meekest voice that she could muster.

The slave raised his sword as if to free her when a great roar echoed through the area. Leo came up from behind the slave and tackled him to the ground. The sword dropped from the slave's hands as he tried to wrestle the lion-like gargoyle off of him.

Morrigan however, ignored he two battling warriors. The slave's sword hand landed within easy reach and she pulled it even closer to her with one foot. The Unseelie carefully put the sword between her back and the chain and pushed it toward the far wall. The chain snapped just as Leo knocked out the slave.

"Thank you for being such a kind host," Morrigan laughed as he fired a powerful energy spell at Leo that sent the gargoyle flying at the speed of sound into the far end of the basement wall.

Above them, things were not going much better. Arthur was beginning to tire, as Lucius had predicted. He was losing his ability to try and deliver blows and even his attempts to block Lucius's attacks were beginning to take more time.

"I give you one final chance, Pendragon," Lucius chuckled, "Surrender, and I'll show you and your people mercy."

"Never," Arthur answered, "I will never surrender to you."

"Very well," Lucius sighed.

Lucius prepared to draw another blow when Morrigan hovering over the battle came from the back room.

"She's escaped!" Arthur exclaimed.

"These people must have gotten past Una and Leo!" Griff exclaimed, "Arthur, are they alright?"

"Your gargoyle friends are fine, for now," Morrigan laughed and then turned to Lucius, "I presume you are the one who came to free me."

"I am Lucius Sevrus, destined to be the first Emperor of the New Roman Empire," Lucius answered.

"Very well," Morrigan shrugged, "Come. You've freed me, there is nothing left for you to accomplish here."

"No!" Lucius yelled as he pointed to Arthur who was frozen with surprise and fear about the escaped Unseelie, "I can accomplish my victory!"

"You only have ten of your slaves left," Morrigan countered, "And while you may beat them, four gargoyles will easily take care of your ten and then they will defeat you."

Lucius growled and threw a quick punch that took Arthur to the floor and instructed to his slaves, "Slaves, pull back."

Morrigan exited the door first and was quickly followed by Lucius. Lucius's remaining slaves began setting up a defensive screen to prevent anyone from chasing after them. Arthur was quick to his feet again and began to move forward when one slave lifted a spear up as if to throw it.

"NO!" Chloe yelled as the slave threw it into the air.

Arthur stood still for a few moments, and before he could move, he felt two four fingered hands push him to the ground and soon after he heard a tremendous cry of pain.

**Unseelie Base**

Macbeth carefully walked up to the small table on which the Holy Grail sat and picked up the ancient glass.

"Now that you've found the Grail, what do you intend to do with it?" Maximus asked.

"I intend to take it back to Arthur," Macbeth answered, "He's the one looking for it, and if I weren't immortal, I assure you, he would be here and not I."

"Madoc will know you've 'stolen' from him," Maximus warned.

"Not at once," Macbeth smiled as he pulled cup that was identical to the Holy Grail from a hidden pouch on the side of his trench coat.

"No wonder that thing has big pockets," Maximus chuckled.

"Yes," Macbeth nodded as he placed the real Grail in his pocket, "Merlin cast a spell on the copy. The Unseelie won't know that its fake for a very long time."

Maximus looked around and back toward the door where he had just cremated the two guards, "Well, let's get out of here. We probably don't have a very long time."

Macbeth nodded and placed the copy exactly where the original had earlier been and then followed Maximus out.

Meanwhile, in the war room, Madoc, or Maddox as Lucius knows him, smiled at what he saw.

"What is the good news My Lord?" the mousy haired man asked.

"Our new alley in England has freed Morrigan," Madoc smiled, "And with that we will soon be ready to move on New York in full force. All we need to do now is cast the spell that will protect us from Iron."

He mousy haired man smiled back.

**London**

Morrigan let Lucius and his followers flee into the night while she moved into a position above Una and Leo's shop.

"Now I shall punish you for imprisoning me," Morrigan snarled and began to chant:

"_Shop of weaklings and fools,_

_burn in flame,_

_even your tools."_

Arthur slowly turned to see Chloe laying on the floor, the long steel spear stuck through her shoulder and one of her wings. She lay face down and unconscious.

"Oh my god," Arthur gasped.

"We gotta get the spear out!" Griff exclaimed, "Hopefully she'll make it to sunrise."

"It's barely midnight," Julia protested, "She may not make it that long. She needs a hospital."

"No hospital will take a gargoyle," Arthur sighed.

Merlin awoke with a monstrous headache and felt as if he'd been worked over by a wrecking ball. He knew something hit him, but he didn't know what it was and he didn't know what was going on. And from the first things he heard, whatever had happened, was still going on.

"How can we get her medical care anyhow?" Griff asked in a voice that was both fearful and angry, "Leo, Una, and Merlin are still unconscious and we also need to wait for Macbeth."

"Macbeth!" Octavia exclaimed, "He'll never accept this."

"What's going on?" Merlin asked as he walked out to see Griff pulling a long metal spear out of Chloe's shoulder.

"Lucius and an army of his slaves attacked..." Julia began to answer before sniffing the air curiously and then exclaimed, "Something is burning!"

At that moment several books and floorboards burst into flame. Arthur couldn't help but step back as everything seemed to begin burning.

"Morrigan's destroying this building in revenge!" Arthur exclaimed, "Octavia, get Chloe out of here. Griff, Julia, get Leo and Una. Come Merlin we must get out of here."

Octavia quickly grabbed Chloe's limp body and threw the Scottish gargoyle over her shoulder and ran for the back exit that led into a narrow alley. Arthur and Merlin followed close behind. Griff meanwhile lead Julia into the back rooms. Una was laying on her back across several stairs.

"You take Una," Griff said quickly, "I'll get Leo."

Griff leaped over the top landing and parachuted down to the bottom landing just as the railing burst into flame. Julia immediately and carefully picked up the unconscious Una and turned for the back exit herself. Griff found Leo laying against one of the basement walls. He was still alive, but his face and arms were burned, and both of his wings were broken.

"That Morrigan worked you over, didn't she?" Griff muttered as he pulled Leo over his shoulder.

Outside, Merlin was still trying to catch up on what happened.

"What's been going on?" Merlin demanded.

"Lucius and his slaves attacked us, Merlin," Arthur answered, "They've freed the Morrigan."

"Has Macbeth returned?" Merlin asked.

"No," Octavia shock her head, "And with Chloe barely clinging to life here, it is a good thing."

"How did it happen?" Merlin asked in shock.

"One of Lucius's slaves threw a spear at Arthur," Julia answered as she came out and lay Una down next to Chloe, "Chloe knocked Arthur to the floor and took the spear for him."

"She needs medical attention," Arthur said in a burdened tone.

Griff now made his way out with Leo over his shoulder. His beak was blacked with smoke and falling ash. Flames were now beginning to climb higher.

Merlin looked at the rising flames and then at the wounded Chloe.

"Without the Holy Grail there is nothing I can do to heal her," Merlin sighed, "I'm not strong enough. But..."

Merlin paused.

"But what?" Arthur asked.

"There might be away to allow her to seek medical care," Merlin answered as he placed a hand on Chloe's forehead and began to chant in Latin.

**Brocken, Germany**

Macbeth and Maximus emerged from the Unseelie gate and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"I thank you for your help," Macbeth said.

"No thanks is necessary," Maximus replied, "Your interrogation has helped me tighten the area that needs to be searched. Their headquarters is somewhere in the Alps."

Macbeth was about to ask Maximus a question when he turned to see that the Roman was gone, leaving only a puff of smoke behind him. Macbeth then shrugged and approached the open portal.

"I hope no one stumbled upon this," Macbeth muttered as he stepped through.

What greeted Macbeth on the other end of the portal was not what he wanted. Fire. Somehow Una and Leo's shop had become engulfed in flames, and Macbeth screamed as the fire began burning away layers of skin. He immediately began to run for the nearest available exit and found himself stumbling into the back alley behind Una and Leo's shop where he collapsed.

**Unseelie Headquarters**

All of the Fey of the Unseelie Court gathered inside the large hall of Madoc's castle. All of the items that were associated with healing had been laid out across a large table around which they all stood. Madoc positioned himself at the head of the table.

"People of my Court," Madoc said in a loud voice, "We have obtained the final pieces to the puzzle and have reversed earlier defeats."

The recently returned Morrigan smiled from her position.

"Now it is time to prepare to bring ourselves to final victory," Madoc said, "These artifacts have been gathered from around the world. Some magical, some religious. All will aide us in our glory! It is time!"

Cheers from the various Unseelie members rose into the air. It took several minutes for Madoc to quiet them as they all took hands and began to chant:

"_Devices of mortal lore,_

_you are now ours forever more,_

_grant us protection from the poison metal,_

_so that it may no longer be fatal."_

Light erupted from every single artifact and soon covered the room, blinding all the inhabitants. When the light faded, Madoc couldn't help but smile.

"Everything has worked," Madoc announced.

**London**

Macbeth woke to find that it was still night out.

"What time is it?" Macbeth asked.

"Close to dawn," came Merlin's voice from behind, "The others are off toward a new roosting ground."

"What happened to the shop?" Macbeth asked.

"Lucius and his cronies attacked and freed the Morrigan," Merlin answered, "She used her magic to burn down the shop."

Macbeth struggled to his feet and turned. He gasped at what he saw. An English gargoyle that like Griff resembled a griffon. However there were differences. This gargoyle was blue and it had a full head of white hair, and it looked to be of an age equivalent to a 29 year old man."

"Who are you?" Macbeth demanded, "Where's Merlin?"

"I am Merlin," the gargoyle answered, "The attack didn't only destroy the shop Macbeth. Something's happened to Chloe."

"What?" Macbeth exclaimed, "What's happened? Why are you a gargoyle? Where's Chloe?"

Merlin only managed to say, "She's in the hospital."

And then the sun rose, turning the gargoyle to stone.

"No," Macbeth muttered.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. My Worst Fear

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place immediately after "Raids".

My Worst Fear

By SN/TVfan

Email: **Sam_Nary **

**London Rooftop**

Macbeth gasped as the gargoyle solidified into stone. His thoughts ran quickly from thought to thought. Why is Chloe in the hospital? Which one is she in? Why is Merlin a gargoyle? He had only just returned with the Holy Grail from his raid. And he found the shop on fire and everyone gone. Macbeth quietly found a fire escape and began to climb down. He could tell that he wouldn't get any sleep for awhile. He had to find the hospital that Chloe was in and make sure she was alright. He was sure that he would likely find Arthur with him as well.

**Lucius's Headquarters**

Lucius felt rather jubilant as he and his slaves returned. He had only ten slaves that he knew of, but the others were easily replaceable. He somewhat resented the Unseelie's idea of revenge. The fire left no evidence of his victory, and with no bodies there was nothing determine whether he had won a complete victory or not. On top of this, every slave that was unconscious inside the building was now dead, thanks to the Unseelie. While they were no more than slaves to Lucius, he knew that this was a strategic error. If Arthur survived, he would find a way to weasel his way out of punishment. If not, there would be no explanation for all the people being in the shop when it burned down. Either way, it risked his organization's discovery. Regardless of these worries however, Lucius was more in the mood for a celebration than for worrying about the problems he had in the battle.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself," came Maddox's voice from beside him.

Lucius turned to see his chief benefactor beside him.

"I am," Lucius smiled, "Arthur has been defeated and his allies have been driven from their base. Now I can deal with them individually."

Maddox chuckled for a few moments, "Unfortunately, I can not allow you to take a leisurely hunt of your enemies. I have affairs in the New World that will require that Macbeth and Arthur remain here. If you do not hurry, there is the risk that they will follow me."

"So I win a victory, free your servant," Lucius retorted, "And I need to go back to work."

Maddox only smiled, "Yes, but that will only mean that you will win a bigger victory soon."

**London Hospital**

Macbeth nervously walked into the emergency room's waiting room as patients and nurses moved nervously through the crowded lobby. When he made it to the front desk the overworked woman looked at him skeptically and then asked in a cold voice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Was a woman named Chloe admitted here?" Macbeth asked quickly.

"I'm sorry sir, but to reveal the names of incoming patients is against our policy, sir," the woman answered, "Now, unless you're the Chief Inspector or the King, or unless you have something that demands immediate medical care, please stand aside."

Macbeth stood aside and went to sit down for a few minutes. He sat down and picked up a copy of the London Times. Like every other newspaper in London, it was reporting the fire, but also like every other newspaper, it didn't mention anyone being harmed or someone being taken to the hospital.

"But how and why did it burn down?" Macbeth muttered to himself, "And what has happened to Chloe?"

Meanwhile in a major operating room, several surgeons worked around the unconscious body of a sleeping woman. There was a large hole in one of her shoulders, and they felt very lucky that the woman had survived this long, and even luckier that they were able to stop the bleeding.

"The shoulder blade is shattered," one surgeon reported, "It will need to be stapled back together. The clavicle is broken, and will need to be set."

"Set the bones first," the lead surgeon said, "Be careful not cause her to start bleeding again. Once all the bones are set, we need to start sewing the veins and arteries back together."

Arthur sighed heavily as he walked down the stairs from a waiting room on an upper floor. His left his and Macbeth's 'names' as the people to be either contacted or on the list of people allowed to visit Chloe. His heart told him he should remain at his ally's side until she was able to leave, but his mind reminded him that his age of chivalry and knighthood had long since vanished. Arthur then also chuckled at the irony of his position, one that he felt was shared by others.

Macbeth lived for his family when he was King, and now finds himself fighting for their memory, in a world that would probably ignore him for it. The Legionnaire lived to defend a system of honor that he believed in since the days of Imperial Rome, and while he still defended that system of honor, the world no longer thought that way. And of course there was himself, living by the storybook form of chivalry, which like Ancient Rome's honor, had long since vanished.

"Maybe it's time some of that old stuff came back," Arthur thought as he arrived on the ground floor, and saw a familiar face dozing in a waiting room chair.

**Elsewhere**

Lucius was somewhat disgruntled that Maddox had decided to cancel out his victory. London would begin running out of homeless people sooner or latter if he were to keep up this pace of recruiting and losing slaves. So far he had captured another ten slaves, but twenty would not be enough to fight the gargoyles that allied themselves with Pendragon and Macbeth.

"Wake up," Arthur insisted as he shook Macbeth another time.

Macbeth slowly shook his head as he sat up, "What...what is it?"

"You must be part hound Macbeth," Arthur commented, "No one else knew what hospital Chloe would be taken to."

"I've been going from hospital to hospital all morning," Macbeth answered weakly.

"Worried about Chloe?" Arthur asked.

"Very much so," Macbeth nodded.

The two medieval kings journeyed to a small diner for lunch as Arthur began to inform Macbeth on what had happened.

"Lucius attacked us shortly after you left," Arthur began, "Merlin was knocked out immediately by something that they probably launched with a catapult or something. He had his slaves free the Morrigan while he and most of the rest of his minions distracted us. It was the Morrigan who burned down the shop."

"Just what we need," Macbeth muttered, "What happened to Chloe?!"

"As Lucius and his mob were withdrawing, on of his slaves attempted to throw his spear at me," Arthur answered, "But Chloe pushed me out of the way and took the blow herself. The spear went through her shoulder and one of her wings."

"God..." Macbeth cursed, "I should have been here."

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Arthur argued, "If you were there they would have made sure to deliver a death blow to you as they entered or at least knock you out to keep you out of the fight."

"Merlin said she's in a hospital," Macbeth commented.

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "He took Chloe's gargoyle essence and gave her his human essence in order to allow her to get into a hospital. I went with her. The doctors have managed to stop the bleeding, but that's about all I know."

"Will she be alright?" Macbeth asked, sounding truly concerned.

"She should be," Arthur answered, "But it is still uncertain as to whether or not they may have to amputate the arm."

"Amputate?" Macbeth muttered in shock as old memories of his own came up...

**British Medical Tent, Waterloo, 1815**

Macbeth slowly made his way through the crowded camp, his bright red uniform seriously uncomfortable in the Belgian heat. Some things about the day were good for Great Britain and others were bad for the island kingdom. The day before the world's greatest military mind had just been defeated in what would be the final battle of the Napoleonic Wars. Wars that had sprung out of the French Revolution. Wars that Macbeth was certain that Demona had played some part in. That was the real reason why Macbeth fought with the British in these wars. Not because he had opinions about European politics, but because he was searching for gargoyle that had cost him his family with her own treachery.

Unfortunately, it was daytime and Macbeth had not found Demona during the night. For the time being, Lord Wellington was using him as a liaison officer between the hospital and the British Headquarters. As Macbeth walked he heard the pained screams of the men in tents. Men who had been wounded by musket bullets.

"OWWWW! PLEASE DON'T CUT ANY MORE! PLEASE!" was the nerve grinding howl that echoed through the region.

Macbeth shut his eyes for a moment and walked on.

**Present**

"I pray she does not have to have anything amputated," Macbeth finally muttered, "I've seen situations where whole regiments of men have had their limbs chopped off. Not a pretty sight and definitely not comfortable."

"Technology has advanced greatly, Macbeth," Arthur assured him, "I'm sure that they will make her comfortable before they do anything."

"I still don't want anything to be amputated," Macbeth repeated.

Meanwhile the surgeons continued to work on the woman laying on the table.

"We've got the shoulder blade back together, sir," one surgeon announced in a relieved voice, "But we had to insert metal staples to hold the pieces together."

"What of the clavicle?" the lead surgeon said as he turned to get the needle and thread to sew the arteries and veins back together.

"That was the easy part," the first surgeon replied, "But, I'm afraid that the shoulder blade couldn't be put back together without reopening some of the cuts that we've already closed in order to get the bones in place."

You're saying...?" the lead surgeon stuttered as he turned to see the others leaning close over the woman's wound.

"We need to stop the bleeding again," the surgeon sighed.

**Elsewhere**

Lucius smirked to himself as he walked along the busy streets. He had a few of his slaves out in teams trying to find where Arthur's gargoyle allies had fled to. He decided that he would first eliminate them, and preferably in the day, than deal with them directly. Now he was preparing to go to a new location to raise a new army. London, as the United Kingdom's capital city was an opportune place for him to operate from, but Lucius knew, that for the sake of secrecy, he would need to recruit new slaves from elsewhere.

"So," Arthur sighed, trying to change the subject, "I've brought you up to speed on everything that's happened here. How did you do?"

Macbeth answered with a weak smile, "The Grail is ours, but I fear we won't be able to use it to our advantage for now."

"Not until the Unseelie Court is defeated," Arthur added quietly.

**Unseelie Headquarters**

The man known to most people as Maddox walked quietly with the mousey haired man walking behind him.

"Have you found Yixor or Rinn yet?" Maddox asked.

"No," the mousey haired man answered, "Neither elf was present for the ceremony that assured our immunity and I found ashes outside the treasure chamber."

"Playing with fire again," Maddox answered angrily, "The are to be brought to me when they are found."

"I fear something other than their own trouble making is the cause of this," the mousey haired man answered, "None of the stone was burned around the ashes."

"No one knows of our headquarters," Maddox answered, "And if anyone of my court were ever to be captured they are given instructions to only give the location of our gates, and it is impossible to find them..."

"Unless you already know of the gates," the mousey haired man said, "The Legionnaire knows of our gates."

"But he doesn't take members of the court prisoner," Maddox growled, "He kills them. Now begin searching for Yixor and Rinn."

"Yes sir," the mousey haired man sighed.

**Tower Bridge, Dusk**

Griff and the others awoke to find Arthur standing below them looking out over the Thames. After a few moments he glanced up and motioned to a less crowded location at the end of the bridge. Griff slowly nodded.

"Come on guys," Griff turned to the others, "Arthur will tell us what's up."

Una took a brief glance back toward the location of the old shop, "I'd best collect Merlin first. I'll be back shortly."

Una leaped to go gather Merlin, while the rest leaped to glide to the meeting place. Leo paused for a few moments to watch Una go before following the others.

"Macbeth made it back," Arthur said as they landed, "And he was successful in recovering the Grail. Chloe also appears to be on the road to recovery."

"That's a relief," Octavia sighed from the back, "Where is Macbeth now?"

"Macbeth is still at the hospital," Arthur sighed, "He's waiting to visit Chloe. We meanwhile need to find a safe place for you to sleep."

Macbeth meanwhile sat in a chair in a hospital waiting room. Chloe had apparently survived the entire day in surgery as the doctors put her shoulder back together, but she was still unconscious. He glanced up to see a nurse walk up to him.

"Mister MacDuff?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" Macbeth asked preparing to get up.

"You may go in now," the nurse said, "But be brief, she needs her rest."

Macbeth entered the fairly dark room. A few dim lights were on, and the open curtains let in more light. Laying on the bed was a woman that looked like a woman in her late thirties to mid-forties. Other than one shoulder being bandaged, the woman looked relatively athletic for her physical age. Macbeth sat down in a chair next to the bed and took Chloe's hand on the unbandaged arm and sighed heavily.

"Please get better," Macbeth whispered to her.

The woman remained asleep.

**The Next Day**

"I don't know about this," Macbeth muttered as he and Arthur stood outside of the mansion that they had invaded to defeat Lucius for the first time, "It seems like we're walking into a... haunted place."

"Don't worry," Arthur answered, "Merlin's the one who suggested it. If it were haunted he would know."

"We all make mistakes," Macbeth replied.

"Yes, but we need a place to stay," Arthur argued, "This place is well within your price range and it is safe enough for the gargoyles to roost for the day."

Macbeth sighed and turned to the building again, "I suppose it will do. It won't be wise for us to be divided with enemies still out there."

The agent who was selling the house soon returned with a clip board under his arm and a set of keys dangling from his fingers.

"Well... gentlemen, are you... interested in looking over this house?" the agent asked nervously.

Macbeth glanced at the man and then at Arthur and growled inwardly. The old king would rather be sitting with Chloe, waiting for her to wake up, but instead he was stuck with Arthur in front of a guy that was thinking far too much.

"That will be fine," Arthur said politely.

The London clan walked quietly into the large dwelling and marveled at the size of the building, which they didn't really have the chance to do before.

"I hope Chloe gets better soon," Griff commented, "I'm sure she'd love this."

"I hope she gets better for Macbeth's sake," Merlin corrected, "From what I understand, he's been wanting to stay with her until she wakes up and can leave the hospital."

Chloe slowly felt herself awaken from what felt like a deeper hibernation than she had ever known. Her eyes felt heavy and something about her felt strange.

"Arthur... are... you... okay?" Chloe asked weakly.

"Chloe?" came a voice from beside her.

"Macbeth?" Chloe asked turning her head in the direction of his voice, wincing as she felt serious pain in her shoulder.

She saw Macbeth sitting in what looked like a seriously uncomfortable chair, and what surprised her more was that the room she was in was not a room in which she was familiar.

"Where am I?" Chloe asked weakly.

"You're in a hospital," Macbeth answered, "No I want you to remain calm. But you were gravely injured in Lucius's attack."

"A hospital?" Chloe said suspiciously, "But stone sleep should have cured me."

Macbeth sighed and placed both of his hands on the hand that Chloe had closest to him, "It would have, if you could have made it to sunrise. Merlin's turned you into a human so you could come to the hospital. You were very close to death."

"I'm human?" Chloe asked in a very puzzled tone as she struggled to get the hand that Macbeth was holding into a position in which she could see it. She silently gasped as she saw five pink fingers.

Macbeth watched as Chloe seemed to be more hurt by the revelation that she was human than by the fact that she had had reconstructive surgery on one of her shoulders.

"Once you heal, Merlin will be able to change you back," Macbeth said in a comforting tone, "But it was the only way to save your life."

Chloe felt herself sink back into the bed. She looked at her wounded shoulder and sighed at the sight of the wrapped bandages and the shoulder cast.

"How long will it take to heal?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know," Macbeth sighed, "Before the Weird Sisters granted me the 'gift' of immortality, if someone suffered such an injury they would probably be left to die because they didn't have the ability to save them. Once that happened... my body has had the ability to regenerate itself."

"I'm sorry," Chloe said as she began to drift of to sleep.

"It's alright," Macbeth answered with a smile, "I'm just glad you're going to get better."

"Thanks," Chloe answered.

Silently Chloe drifted of to sleep again, while Macbeth sat quietly at her side. As he did so, Macbeth promised to help her on what would surely be a long recovery.

**The End**


	11. The Second Front

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one week after "My Worst Fear".

The Second Front

By SN/TVfan

Email: **Sam_Nary **

**Village, 20 miles southwest of London**

"Macbeth and his allies are in London, you know that?" the man humans knew as Maddox commented harshly to the man sitting across the table from him.

"I lost a large number of my slaves freeing your servant," Lucius retorted, "I need to rebuild my army, and since your people have been so kind as to LEAVE me, I'm forced to improvise."

Maddox glared at the human angrily, "Doesn't he realize he is serving me? That when the Unseelie Court is restored to its rightful place there will be no Second Rome? That he is merely buying his personal salvation by serving me?"

"Therefore, I've temporarily left London to rebuild my army," Lucius continued, "If I drain all of London's homeless into one place it will become suspicious, and right now I don't want to fight the British Army, possibly other NATO units and deal with fire power that pipes sharpened into spears and swords can match."

"My friend," Maddox replied, deciding to use tact rather than anger, "You are an ally of the Unseelie Court. We would be more than capable of dealing with any threat to you once you've helped us achieve our goals."

"And what are your goals, exactly?" Lucius asked, "Whenever I see you, I know I'm about to be lectured for something. You talk to me more as if I'm nothing but a pawn."

"YOU ARE!" Maddox thought angrily to himself, and then said aloud, "I'm sorry if I have made a bad impression on you, Lucius. But you must understand that I am forced to deal with very complex circumstances. You have only to conquer two men and a few gargoyles. I must contend with not only an entire clan of gargoyles but beings similar to myself. The last thing I need is Macbeth and Arthur to show up with their friends in New York."

"So you want me to go back to London, right now, and start a fight with Pendragon," Lucius mused, "While I have no army, little or no weapons, and no knowledge of where they are?"

"You don't know where Arthur and Macbeth are?" Maddox asked in a tone that was increasingly angry.

"I have scouts looking for them, but that has used up all of my slaves," Lucius answered, "Even if I did know where they were, I wouldn't have enough to defeat the gargoyles and definitely not Merlin. Once I've rebuilt my army, I will return to London and I will deal with Pendragon and Macbeth."

"Very well," Maddox sighed as he stood up, "But if Arthur and Macbeth make their way to Manhattan, you will be punished for it. Consider this your warning."

**London**

Chloe sat lazily in a large leather chair watching while watching television. The program was very entertaining, but Chloe couldn't seem to focus on it.

"I hate this," she cursed as she looked down at her injured shoulder.

The shoulder and the arm were wrapped in a cast so that she could move her shoulder and risk breaking the bones that doctors had worked so hard to set. It was the inability to use that arm, however, that had angered her.

"You must keep you chin up," came Arthur's voice as he entered the room and handed her a cup of tea, "That cast will be off in no time and then you and Merlin can switch back."

"But I want to switch back now," Chloe pouted, "I can't help anybody like this."

"You can help Una sort the paperwork she needs to do to get shop up and running again," Arthur offered, "Once we figure out away to rebuild the shop without bankrupting Macbeth."

"That's just busy work," Chloe moaned, "Besides, being a human is hard. I get tired at night and need to sleep."

"Still not used to being able to see the sun during the daytime, eh?" Arthur asked with a smile.

Chloe glanced out the large windows to see the bright sun sitting over the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Chloe commented, "But how do you humans do this? How do you know when to sleep? As a gargoyle, my body would tell me in some way that dawn was coming and that I'd need to find a safe place. An internal clock, if you will. Now it's not there and I don't really know what to do."

"What you need to do is rest," Arthur said, "Relax a little bit."

"I feel so useless this way," Chloe said weakly.

Macbeth was just returning to the mansion and entering through the front door when he heard Chloe say "useless" to Arthur. The immortal Scottish king felt slightly hurt at her mention of the word. It was his fault that she was forced to be like this for the time being. He should have stayed in London instead going around to find the Holy Grail.

"I'm back," Macbeth announced.

Chloe turned her head to see Macbeth standing there with something in large grocery sacks under his arms. She tried to smile weakly.

"I've just brought back this week's supply of groceries," Macbeth sighed, "As well as some Tylenol and other supplies."

Chloe frowned slightly at the mention of the generic painkiller. It only reminded her of her current situation.

Arthur glanced at Chloe's face and then turned to follow Macbeth toward the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" Macbeth asked.

"Physically, she's doing fine," Arthur answered, "She may even be healing faster than what the doctors think. Mentally, I'm not quite sure about."

"Still moping?" Macbeth frowned.

"She feels that she has no purpose right now, and that she can't help," Arthur sighed.

Macbeth looked down, "When I find that little excuse for a man, I'll teach him a thing or two."

"Getting even with Lucius isn't going to help her," Arthur replied, "She needs someone to spend time with her."

**Unseelie Headquarters**

Maddox walked carefully through the throne room of his hidden headquarters in a somewhat aggravated mood. A mousey haired man stood by his throne.

"Good afternoon, my lord," the man greeted him.

"I have a task for you and Morrigan," Maddox said coldly.

"What do you wish, my lord?" the man asked.

"Lucius is apparently short of slaves," Maddox replied, "I want you and Morrigan to go to London and establish a second front with Arthur and Macbeth."

"Are you abandoning Lucius, my lord?" the man questioned.

"Ignoring him is more the word," Maddox answered, "Now GO!"

"Yes, my lord," the man bowed and left.

**London**

"I'd like to thank you for coming out for a walk," Macbeth said calmly as he and Chloe crossed over a bridge on the Thames.

Chloe didn't answer. She merely looked out over the river and the metropolitan city that it split in two. She only managed a pained sigh.

"Are you okay?" Macbeth asked.

"I'm fine," Chloe answered quickly, "I just can't wait to get this cast off and have everything go back to normal."

"It'll be of sooner than you think," Macbeth commented, "Time has a way of flying on you."

"Not when I can't do anything," Chloe mumbled, "Nothing useful anyway."

"You can keep an old man company," Macbeth answered, "That's more than useful."

Chloe sighed, "Do you really like my company?"

"I wouldn't have kept you with me this long if I didn't like your company," Macbeth answered with a weak chuckle.

"You know I'll be of no use when Lucius attacks again," Chloe pointed out.

"I was of no use when he attacked the first time," Macbeth retorted, looking slightly guilty, "If I had stayed, you wouldn't be like this."

Chloe was relatively surprised by Macbeth's comment.

"Why is he blaming himself for this?" Chloe asked herself as they walked, Macbeth holding on to her good arm.

"You're blaming yourself?" Chloe asked.

"We should have expected that he would do something like that," Macbeth sighed, "And we didn't, and that got you hurt."

"It's not your fault," Chloe said weakly, "Besides, Arthur needed the Grail, and you were the only one who could have gone in there safely."

Macbeth looked down at her face and noticed quite quickly that they were both trying to reassure the other, and he sighed heavily.

**Elsewhere**

"I will say I prefer London to New York," Morrigan commented as she looked over the city's skyline, "But I don't know why Madoc assigned you to come with me."

"Probably to make sure that you do not do anything that would be contrary to Madoc's commands."

"I have never disobeyed, Mouse," Morrigan answered in an arrogant tone.

The mousey haired man silently growled back at her and then spoke, "Regardless of either of our opinions of each other, we must work together. Madoc wants a second front to Arthur and Macbeth in England."

"Do you have any ideas as how to do that?" Morrigan questioned, "Or should I think for both of us?"

"Myth, my dear Morrigan," the mousey haired man replied, "We recruit those who believe in myth."

"Hey Greg, you find anything?" a woman dressed mostly in black called down her partner.

"Keep it down!" Greg shouted back, "We ain't supposed to be here."

"Well, did you find anything?" the woman asked again as she peered in through one of the burned out windows that used to be to Una and Leo's shop.

"Whoever burned this place down had no regard for money," Greg muttered, "There had to be tons of magic stuff in here that was burned up."

"I was thinking more along the lines of the till," the woman said as Greg climbed out the window.

"That burned too," Greg answered.

"Perhaps then you would be interested in some fun of a different nature," came a third voice from behind them.

Griff came down the stairs to find only Arthur watching the television that evening.

"Where is everyone?" Griff asked off hand as he approached a chair nearby.

"Macbeth has taken Chloe for a walk to get her mind off of everything," Arthur answered.

"Ah-ha," Griff acknowledged, "Leo and Una are going to get diner ready. Merlin's gone to his study to continue examining the Grail, and…"

"Julia and I are going out for a patrol," came Octavia's voice from the stairwell, "We are going to continue our search for Lucius."

"Need any help?" Griff offered.

Julia looked back at Octavia's odd smile as Griff stood up to offer his help.

"Octavia would be most pleased if you would join us," Julia commented in a humorous tone.

The other eagle-like gargoyle growled back at her fellow Order member, slightly embarrassed. Griff looked a little shocked at this and glanced at Arthur, who the griffon-like gargoyle saw as a mentor.

"Go on," Arthur chuckled, "A king needn't always command his knights to do everything."

**London Docks**

Morrigan looked at the crowd that she and her associate had gathered in an abandoned section of the London docks. Most of the people were thugs who had worked for the Unseelie's former ally in Britain, Morgan Le Fey, but there were some people who were simply strange to society. Morrigan looked them over and sighed to herself that some of them were slightly strange, even by Unseelie standards.

"Men and woman, I am Garlon," her associate announced his true name, "The world around you considers you weak or strange! My partner, Morrigan, and I are members of an organization that intends to see that people like yourselves are treated fairly in the future."

Morrigan inwardly sighed at Garlon's comments. He sounded too much like many political speakers of the twentieth century whose primary goal was rabble-rousing. He also sounded somewhat like the human from New York who led the Quarrymen. But then, she didn't know or care much about rallying people to a cause. She preferred doing her own work. Garlon was Madoc and Maeve's ambassador and Maddox and Mavis O'Conner's speech writer and PR man.

"I ask you to ally with us and help us fight in a battle that is larger than you know!" Garlon continued, "If you do so, you will be armed and equipped to win and to easily fight your own battles and we will help you win!"

Muffled cheers were heard, and Garlon soon added to what he had said earlier.

"In addition, I promise that you will be able to set the norms and those that criticize you will be the 'strange' ones!" Garlon said clearly.

The cheers that responded Garlon's newest reply were slightly stronger, but still half hearted. Morrigan now stepped forward and pushed Garlon aside.

"Let me try," Morrigan said in a cold voice, "We'll pay you for your services and buy drinks."

Morrigan's offer of money and drinks did it.

"I believe we have our second front," Morrigan whispered to Garlon.

**London Streets**

Chloe yawned loudly as she and Macbeth began to turn back toward the mansion. She enjoyed the exercise, but what really made her feel better was simply Macbeth's company.

"I'm getting tired," Chloe commented.

"We'll be back at the mansion soon," Macbeth answered in an assuring tone, "Do you feel better."

"A little," Chloe nodded.

The two continued walking along the busy streets until their path came across a relatively abandoned street. Blocking their path were five men armed with expensive looking weapons and wearing body armor. Macbeth tensed in fear and put himself between the gunmen and Chloe. His fear was not for his own life, because none of these people could possibly be Demona, but he did fear for Chloe's for two reasons. One reason was that Chloe was mortal and these people had some serious firepower. The other reason was that Macbeth could tell from where he was that these people were drunk.

"Well, lookie here," one man said as he pulled his weapon into position that was ready for combat, "Jus' what we've been looking for."

"We mean you no harm," Macbeth said calmly, "Please let us pass."

Another man began to speak, "No harm to us then."

Macbeth would have insisted that they stood aside again if it weren't for the fact that as the man said the word 'harm' he accidentally pulled the trigger on his weapon and fired a laser blast into the sky.

"Oops," the man muttered.

"Chloe had back the way we came, see if you can make it back to the mansion," Macbeth whispered to her quickly, "Someone needs to get these people off the street before they hurt someone."

Chloe glanced at the advancing gunmen and turned and moved as quickly as she could back towards the street they were on earlier.

"Hey!" one man called, "You ain't running anywhere!"

Fortunately, the man's intoxication made it impossible for him to chase after Chloe in an effective manner, and Macbeth easily tripped him to the ground. The immortal Scottish king then back handed another man that was attempting to get by him on the other side. The other three were a problem though. They immediately began firing their weapons. Macbeth's only saving grace was that their aim was so poor that most of the shots went wild. The closest one to him only nicked his shoulder.

Macbeth turned and grabbed the weapon that belonged to the man he tripped off of the ground and threw it at the closest man. The three men fired again, but with an object coming straight at them, and in their inebriated state, the fired more at the flying rifle than they did at Macbeth. One of their blasts it the rifle that Macbeth threw and the device exploded, knocking them to the ground.

Meanwhile Griff, Julia, and Octavia were getting ready to return home themselves. They had thoroughly patrolled the city, and after coming up with nothing, were deciding to head home.

"I wonder where he could have gone," Griff commented, "We never had problems finding him before."

"Fabian tactics," Julia commented.

"Huh?" Griff asked.

"In the Second Punic War, after Hannibal had crushed the Roman army at Cannae, a Roman general named Fabius took up a general strategy of avoiding battle to save what little remained of the army," Julia explained, "By avoiding battle and preventing Hannibal from destroying the rest of the army, Fabius bought time for reinforcements to arrive and protect Rome and eventually allowed Scipio to invade Africa."

"But we didn't crush him; he crushed us," Griff said, "Why would he need to avoid battle with us?"

"Take a look at American military history," Julia then answered, "In 1863 the Union and Confederate armies fought for three straight days around a south Pennsylvania town. In the end the Unionwon the battle but suffered heavier casualties in the process. Perhaps we inflicted such heavy casualties on Lucius's forces that he can not maintain his attacks against us any further."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Griff asked looking rather shocked, there had been no one to teach him or his rookery siblings anything other than clan history, and here was a gargoyle that knew not only her own history, but other people's history as well.

"Ever since Christianity was made Rome's official religion, our clan has had a powerful alliance with the Pope," Octavia explained, "It has been through him that we've learned of much of the world's events outside of Rome and Europe. Our Order has never roosted in the Vatican however because our operations have always been secular."

"You're clan seemed to get all the breaks in terms of human relations," Griff muttered humorously but quickly focused on something below them, "Say, is that Chloe down there?"

Octavia focused her vision on the crowd of humans moving below and noticed a woman with a cast on an arm and shoulder and looking around the same physical age as Macbeth moving at a fairly brisk pace along the sidewalk.

"I believe it is," Octavia affirmed, "But where's Macbeth?"

"We better investigate," Griff said diving down hoping to make contact with Chloe as soon as she got to a location that had fewer humans around.

Macbeth's attempt to get the group of armed men off the streets was not going as well as he planned. More of these armed men had showed up. Some were rather strange looking with painted faces and multiple piercings on their noses, ears, eyebrows, and lips. These people were just as drunk as the first bunch, but thankfully their numbers had convinced them to ignore their rifles for the moment. One man tackled him from the side driving the immortal man to the ground. Macbeth could hear sirens in the distance, and they were coming closer. He either had to get things under control or get away from there before the police arrived.

Macbeth punched the one that tackled him and pulled himself up and moved into an alley where their numbers would count against them. The former King of Scotland glanced around the alley looking for something he could use as a weapon only to find nothing. He growled to himself and put up his fists as the group of armed men attacked him.

**Unseelie Headquarters**

Garlon walked somewhat nervously into Maddox's throne room as the Unseelie leader sat reading some paperwork. Maddox straightened himself in his chair as Garlon approached closer.

"What do you have to report?" Maddox asked.

"Morrigan and I have raised nearly fifty people to hold Macbeth and Pendragon at bay," Garlon announced slowly, "They have been equipped with body armor, laser and non-projectile weaponry, and a few have grenades."

Maddox nodded his approval and then looked at Garlon and noticed that he was visibly, alone.

"Where is Morrigan?" Maddox demanded.

Garlon gulped nervously and stepped back, "Morrigan has decided to remain in London, my Lord to command the Second Front."

"I need all the Unseelie Court with me," Maddox sighed angrily, "Bring her back!"

"She said that there was no one to lead them, my lord," Garlon said nervously, "And that without a leader, Macbeth and Pendragon will surely be able to evade or defeat them."

"It appears that we will have to continue our partnership with Lucius after all," Maddox grumbled.

**London**

Chloe had just found her way through the city's side streets to get back to the same street where she and Macbeth had found the earlier gunmen. She glanced down in the direction of where she thought the immortal was. Other than a few men lying unconscious she saw no one in the street, but she could hear definite signs of a struggle coming from an alley.

"Hey there, what's going on that's got you running?" came Griff's voice from behind and above her.

Chloe turned to see the Griffon-like gargoyle, along with Octavia and Julia land behind him.

"Thank goodness you're here," Chloe said quickly and then began pointing in the direction of the fight, "Some group of wild men have attacked Macbeth down that way! They must have forced him into an alley."

Griff glanced in the direction Chloe was pointing and noticed the few unconscious men and heard the fighting going on.

"We'd better investigate," Griff commented, "Can you make it back to the mansion safely?"

"I'm pretty sure that I can," Chloe answered.

Griff then turned to Octavia and Julia, "Come on."

Morrigan looked down on the battle below her and smiled deeply. The immortal man, known as Macbeth had so far proven his might as a warrior and had defeated many of the gunmen that had attacked him, but their numbers eventually did overwhelm him. She watched as two positioned themselves to hold the man down, while many of the rest took their shot's at him. Macbeth was about to drop unconscious when three load roars echoed above her. She glanced up to watch Griff, Octavia, and Julia dive down into the alley.

"This is not what I had planned," Morrigan muttered to herself.

"What you planned is of no consequence," came Maddox's voice from behind her.

Morrigan whirled around to see her somewhat displeased lord standing behind her, "My lord!?"

"My court is needed with me in its endeavor to gain what is ours," Maddox said sternly, "All other fields are distractions for now. Lucius will command these minions to keep Macbeth and Pendragon distracted."

Morrigan looked at the angered and disappointed face of Maddox and bowed quickly, "I understand, my Lord."

"Very good," Maddox answered, "Now come with me, we will inform Lucius that he has a new army."

"Yes, my Lord."

Griff didn't like what he saw when he landed amongst the brawling gunmen. Macbeth was practically out of hit, barely maintaining consciousness Although from what the Griffon-like gargoyle could discern, Macbeth had defeated a fair number of his attackers before they finally overwhelmed him.

The humans that were pounding on the immortal Scottish king soon began to break any resemblance with that of an organized force. Griff dodged several wildly aimed laser shots while he rushed through the crowd tossing several of the gunmen aside to get to Macbeth. He found the man slouched in a corner with his eyes barely open.

"They certainly did a number on you," Griff commented as he lifted Macbeth onto his shoulders and began to climb up a nearby wall.

Octavia watched as Griff began to scale a nearby wall and turned to Julia.

"We must buy him time to get Macbeth out of here," Octavia commented as she grabbed one man by his wrists and flung him into one of his comrades.

"Agreed," Julia nodded and then threw herself into a group of men in women that were moving to help their comrades.

The gunmen that Garlon and Morrigan had raised didn't succeed once the battle had changed from nearly fifty to one to roughly forty or thirty-five against two gargoyles. Their drunken state only added to their inability to fight effectively. By the time the last of the gunmen had either fled or been knocked out, Octavia and Julia noticed that Griff was still waiting for them on the roof.

Macbeth awoke the next morning laying on top of a couch in one of the mansion's living rooms. He noticed Chloe sleeping in an easy chair not far away.

"Next time you decide to get in a fight with half of London, don't," came Arthur's voice in a teasing fashion.

Macbeth groaned as he sat up.

"From what Griff reported to me when his group brought you back here, you were not in very good shape," Arthur added.

"It couldn't be helped," Macbeth answered, "Some hooligans intercepted Chloe and I. They were both drunk and armed."

"So you picked a fight with them?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I'm immortal; I can survive anything they could have dished," Macbeth reminded the medieval Englishman, "Besides there was something about them that lead me to believe that a fight was inevitable when they found us."

"How so?" Arthur asked as he sat down in another easy chair.

"They mentioned that I was just who they were looking for," Macbeth answered.

Arthur sighed heavily, "You don't suppose it was Lucius, do you?"

Macbeth shook his head, "From our encounters with him, I'd say no. He seems to be worshiping Ancient Rome. Those men were drunk. No one working for Lucius that we've encountered has been remotely near what those men were."

"It appears we have a new enemy then," Arthur commented, "I'll need to discuss this with Merlin tonight. Lucius will surely return and these people may decide to be a bit bolder than he was."

"If you ask me," Macbeth began, with a look in his eyes that displayed a vision that something greater than both of them was going on, "I think someone is trying to make sure we stay in London. First Lucius and now these gunmen."

"I pray you're wrong, Macbeth," Arthur answered, "Because Merlin told me that once the Unseelies discover that they've lost the Grail, we will be in DIRE straights if it hasn't already been moved."

**Elsewhere**

Lucius overlooked the new recruits that Maddox had presented him with. He looked at them with a somewhat disappointed scowl.

"These people are not fit to be soldiers in any army," Lucius grumbled.

"And they are yours to command," Maddox answered with a sly smile, "Use them to the best of your ability. I want Macbeth and Pendragon to remain in London."

"What do you got to fear from them anyway?" Lucius demanded as he watched the man move to leave.

"Nothing, but they are enemies in an area that is of little strategic importance to me," Maddox answered, "I would prefer it if they don't move into an area of importance. Here I can isolate them. In New York, I would need to alter my plans so I can deal with them."

With that, Maddox disappeared. Lucius grumbled to himself as he viewed the fifty beaten up men that he had been presented with. Lucius only felt confident about his situation because of the thirty slaves he had gained elsewhere, but Maddox was right about one thing. These men were his to command. To Maddox, Lucius's campaign may only be a second front, but to Lucius however, this campaign was the only front. Lucius intended to command it with the skill he believed it worth.

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Decisions

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. I'm taking the idea of the Unseelie Court from the TGS. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of SN.

Note: I'm disregarding the events in the "Goliath Chronicles", with the exception of "The Journey" because I do not wish to use the rest of the "Goliath Chronicles" as canon to my story. This story takes place one day after "The Second Front".

Decisions

By SN/TVfan

Email: **Sam_Nary **

**London**

"I agree with you, Arthur," Merlin said finally before the group, "I believe that this Lucius is a pawn of some sort."

"Whose pawn is he then?" Griff asked.

"I'd say Morrigan's," Macbeth said quickly, "His attacks against us and her escape with his help can not be coincidence."

"Close," Merlin sighed, "But in the grand scheme of things, Morrigan was likely not much more than a puppet either."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Unseelie Court, does it?" Chloe asked nervously from Macbeth's side.

The wizard nodded, "They have to be the ones behind Morrigan first monitoring us and the Lucius's appearance."

"What can we do then?" Arthur asked, "I've got a strong hunch that they wish us to stay here in London."

"We need to stop them entirely," Macbeth said firmly.

Griff and the Roman gargoyles nodded.

"I agree," Merlin sighed, "But we don't know where they're going. And in addition to that, there is another problem."

"What is it?" Leo asked curiously.

"The Grail," Merlin answered simply, "Madoc will eventually discover that the 'Grail' he used in what spell he needed it for was false. When that happens, he will either assume it was us or the Legionnaire."

"The Legionnaire has helped us," Julia commented, "He would not simply take the Grail from them for his own purposes."

"True, but the Legionnaire is tied to his religion along with the fey's Olympian Court that created him," Merlin answered, "Madoc knows this and thus knows the Grail's importance to them. And since he knows that the Legionnaire has provided aide to us, Madoc will come here searching for it."

"We do not have the ability to defend it, I wager?" Octavia said weakly.

Merlin slowly nodded, "Macbeth, Arthur, and Chloe are the only ones able to guard it twenty four hours a day, and even if we all could, I was never strong enough in magic to defeat the entire court."

"We've defeated some of them in the past," Arthur commented.

Merlin shook his head, "They may have been members of the Unseelie Court, but they were not powerful or they were not full fledged fey but merely a mortal servant or some mystical monster they had created. The Unseelie Court was also still weak and divided at that time. Recent events, however leads me to believe that Madoc has drawn the entire court together."

"Can we defeat them?" Una asked.

"Not from here," Arthur sighed in a frustrated tone, "We've already established that they have no intentions of attacking London right now."

Una sighed knowing the situation was growing further and further out of their control.

"Can we guess where they're going?" Chloe asked.

"Ultimately, Avalon," Merlin answered, "But where they're going is not what concerns us. It's what to do with the Grail. We can't defend it when they realize what went wrong and come looking for it."

"What about New York?" Griff offered, "We've been seeing all this stuff on the teley about Goliath's clan. Maybe they could guard it for us."

"Might be a good idea," Macbeth commented, rubbing his beard with one hand, "Goliath's clan is allied with David Xanatos. Between their clan and resources of one of the world's biggest corporations, I doubt that the Unseelie will have it easy against them."

"We must however be certain that we will get the Grail back," Arthur pointed out.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Merlin said, "If this 'David Xanatos' is allied with a clan of gargoyles, as we are allied with the remnants of the British and Roman clans, then I don't think that he will do anything stupid of that nature."

There was a short silence for a few moments before Merlin finally spoke again.

"Macbeth, you'd better get ready," Merlin said, "We're all going to have to make a little trip to New York."

**Lucius's Headquarters, Two Hours Later**

Lucius stood pondering the moment for a few moments after one of slaves had reported to him.

"It's a mansion on the north side of London," the slave repeated.

"So that's their hiding place," Lucius mused, "Who was there?"

"Everyone," the slave answered.

"Did you figure out what they were doing?" Lucius asked.

"No," the slave answered, "Do you wish me to return?"

Lucius waved his hand, "No. One of them is injured and they will be on their guard. We will go in force and find out what they're up to. If they appear off guard or look as if they're going to flee, we attack."

The slave bowed as Lucius turned to handle other matters.

**Macbeth's Mansion**

Griff and the other gargoyles had already gone a safe room inside the mansion to undergo their next day in stone, while Arthur and Macbeth began setting up things for the trip.

"Here's the box," Macbeth commented as he lifted a large metal box onto a table, "You can place the Grail in this."

"That thing looks awfully heavy," Arthur commented.

"I know," Macbeth retorted, "But the box is made of iron and no one will be able to tell what it is with magic."

Arthur nodded and placed the ancient cup inside the iron box. Macbeth quickly shut the lid and lifted the box again.

"I'll get this out now," Macbeth instructed, "You'd best get onto the check list to make sure the mansion is safe while we're gone."

Macbeth ran into Chloe as he made his way to the garage. The former gargoyle was carrying a duffel bag on her one good arm as she approached.

"I think I've got everything," Chloe announced.

"Good, but I think we won't be dealing with clothes right now," Macbeth commented, "I'm mostly trying to get equipment we'll need onto my jet."

"We can't wear the same stuff every day," Chloe argued, "Although for me, that would be considerably easier, since I only have one hand to use. Besides since everything is going to get packed anyway, does it really matter?"

Macbeth offered a weak smile to her, "I guess not."

Chloe smiled back and followed Macbeth.

Chloe still found the condition she found herself in somewhat difficult. Some dealt with the fact that she was human, for the time being, and not a gargoyle. Others dealt with the cast on her arm and shoulder. Many of the fine details of these facts both confused her and at the same time, frustrated her.

"How's your arm doing?" Macbeth asked as they walked.

"It's as good as it can be, considering what's all happened to it," Chloe answered as she tossed her duffel bag through the car's open window and onto the passenger seat and then hurried to open the car's trunk.

"When are we going to leave?" Chloe asked.

"Hopefully sometime after dusk," Macbeth commented, "It'd be easier than trying to transport heavy gargoyle stone statues around London."

**Airfield Outside of London**

Chloe stood quietly by the car while Macbeth finished lugging the equipment they had brought with them on this first trip into the airplane.

"Do you remember that cave your parents hid you in when you were a hatchling?" Macbeth asked suddenly as he approached the car.

Chloe looked at him, "Of course, why are you asking this?"

Macbeth looked to some degree very nervous, "This war with the Unseelie Court will be very dangerous, and there will be no guarantee that we will win."

The medieval king paused for a moment and placed a hand on Chloe's good shoulder, "It might be safer for you if you were to go there until it's over."

"How would I know when it's over?" Chloe asked.

"I'd come get you," Macbeth answered, "I do not wish to see you hurt."

"They've already hurt me, and if they win, I doubt that cave would be of much use," Chloe answered, "They found us and figured out what we were doing before. They'd find me eventually. Plus if they win, I doubt you'd come back. They'd learn of your immortality and hold you prisoner."

"I can not allow you to come to harm," Macbeth insisted.

Chloe looked at him intently, "What makes you think I'll come to harm if I go with you? I will not abandon you because you fear I'll get hurt. You could get hurt too, you know."

Macbeth looked down, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll try not to," Chloe answered, "But I won't hide in a cave because something could be dangerous or because of what's happened."

"You're a very brave woman, Chloe," was all Macbeth said to her.

**Lucius's Headquarters**

Lucius stood before his assembled legions. Thanks to his brief journey beyond London and Garlon and Morrigan's work in London had rebuilt his numbers.

"From what we know, Pendragon and Macbeth are apparently trying to flee before us!" Lucius said confidently, "We must prepare to attack them before they can leave. If they leave, they may return stronger."

"Let's go attack his mansion then," one of the men that Morrigan and Garlon hired shouted in an enthusiastic voice.

"Let's not be hasty," Lucius said carefully, "Your rashness lead to your earlier defeat at the hands of Macbeth and the gargoyles."

Lucius muttered quietly to himself that it was also partially Garlon and Morrigan's fault getting them drunk before hand.

**The Mansion**

"Is everything ready?" Arthur asked as he strapped Excalibur to his back.

Chloe nodded, "Everything but sunset."

Arthur looked out the windows to see that the sun was still sitting above the horizon give a clear sign that the gargoyle had not yet awakened for the night.

"Where's Macbeth?" the Once and Future King asked looking around.

"He's gone ahead," Chloe answered, "We'll head out to the airfield once the clan's woke up."

Outside the house, Lucius watched as the sun set.

"What do you mean he's not there?" Lucius asked to the slave that had just reported back what he had heard from spying through the windows.

"Macbeth is not there," the slave said again.

Lucius growled and looked up to see the gargoyles carrying Arthur and a woman with one arm in a cast depart from the house.

"They're leaving too," Lucius mused, "Probably going to join with Macbeth. Come slaves. We will follow them. They mustn't get away!"

The gathered slaves nodded in obedience and followed Lucius.

**Airfield**

They set down somewhat nervously in front of Macbeth's mini-jet. The immortal Scottish King was waiting for them.

"Are you ready?" Macbeth asked.

Griff nodded as helped Chloe into the jet, "Yeah but I got a bad feeling about all this. What about this Lucius guy? If we leave, who will protect London from him? And why isn't he making our departure hard?"

Almost at that moment, Lucius's slaves appeared at the edge of the airfield. The newer ones who were armed with laser weapons began firing on the jet. Those armed with metal spears and swords moved behind them.

"Me and my big beak," Griff grumbled.

"Forget that," Arthur told him, "All we need to do is buy time for Macbeth to get the plane started.

Arthur was about to pull Excalibur from its scabbard when Macbeth tossed him one of his electric gun blasters.

"It doesn't take that long," Macbeth said, "Besides, that sword won't don't much against those with guns."

Julia and Octavia had already dived into the fray, by rushing the first set of Lucius's slaves before they had a chance to fire their weapons. The two Roman gargoyles easily tossed the men into their comrades, making it impossible for them to attack the two gargoyles.

Arthur added to the slave's confusion by firing a series of quick shots into other groups of slaves. Several fell unconscious while the others turned their fire toward Arthur and ignored Julia and Octavia.

Lucius watching the battle noticed that many of the slaves were beginning to focus on Pendragon.

"No!" Lucius roared, pulling out his sword, "Pendragon is mine. Deal with the gargoyles."

The other slaves turned to face the other three gargoyles coming to the aide of their allies. Lucius barely noticed a blue griffon-like gargoyle climb onto the roof of the jet. Lucius charged Arthur with his sword outstretched and attempted to hack his way through the Once and Future king. Arthur, still holding the electric blaster dodged Lucius's efforts and fired the weapon into the insane man's side. Lucius screamed with pain as the electricity forced him to the ground.

Merlin meanwhile viewed the battle from the roof of the jet. Julia and Octavia had charged straight through the center of Lucius's center. Arthur was locked in a one on one duel with Lucius. Leo and Una were grappling with a series of Lucius's most basic slaves while Griff was trying to get to the two Roman gargoyles.

"I think it's time we leveled the playing field," Merlin chuckled as he raised his hands.

The wizard chanted a quick sleeping spell and aimed it at a cluster of slaves that were beginning to surround Leo and Una. The unicorn-like female gargoyle couldn't help but smile as the attacking slaves suddenly fell unconscious.

"Serves 'em right," Leo commented beside her, "Attacking people who are friends with a sorcerer."

Macbeth hurried with multiple dials as the battle progressed outside the aircraft. A good part of him wanted to do battle himself with these people, that would leave Chloe alone in the plane, and she could neither defend herself nor pilot the aircraft. He smiled as he heard the engines roar to life.

"Chloe, call Merlin in," Macbeth told her, "The plane can take off vertically. We'll pick up the others one by one."

Lucius looked up from his battle with Arthur, who had found the time to draw Excalibur, to see the blue gargoyle retreat into the jet and soon after to see the jet rise into the air.

"NO!" Lucius yelled, "Shoot them down! They can't get away!"

Lucius couldn't do more as Arthur thrust the enchanted broadsword at Lucius's waist, forcing the insane man to dodge and block the blow with his own sword.

"Worry about your own fight," Arthur challenged.

A group of Lucius's slaves had managed to push Griff toward the chain-link fence that surrounded the small airfield. The griffon-like gargoyle would beat any that dared try to close with him, but there were still many and armed with spears and swords. Most of the slaves that were armed with laser weapons earlier had now discarded them as he and the other gargoyles brought the battle to close quarters.

"Give up, freak?" one man taunted as he trust his long metal spear out.

Griff angled his body so that the spear would go by him and simply grabbed it and threw the man into the air over the fence.

"No," Griff answered with a slight chuckle.

Griff then swung the end of the spear and knocked the rest of Lucius's slaves to the ground. He was about to charge toward Octavia and Julia's position and help them out when Macbeth's jet dropped in front of him at eye level. Merlin stood at its open door with an arm outstretched toward him.

"Time to go," Merlin chuckled to him as Griff took the wizard's hand.

Once Julia and Octavia made their way through the first few groups of Lucius's slaves, they once again found themselves in a relatively situation. While Lucius's slaves were well armed, they had no training, and their past experiences didn't seem to teach them much, either. Two rushed at them with swords drawn and screaming wildly. Octavia sidestepped and tripped one, while Julia leaped over the other. Octavia had just finished off another of Lucius's slaves as Macbeth's jet rushed in front of her.

"We're ready," Merlin said from the door.

Lucius's overall situation was getting more and more difficult. Nearly three fourths of his slaves were out cold, and none of the ones that were awake had any laser weapons and were clumsily trying to attack Leo and Una with metal spears and swords. Without the small spaces of hallways and rooms of the old shop, the two English gargoyles now had full room to maneuver out of the slave's attacks and launch their own strikes. Una herself had used her sleep spell on several of the slaves, while Leo relied on using the slaves' own attacks against them.

"We need to help Arthur!" Una exclaimed, glancing toward the Once and Future King.

"We got to get rid of these guys first," Leo growled in a frustrated tone.

Macbeth's jet then blocked his path.

"This way is quicker," Merlin chuckled from the door as some of the slaves on the other side tried in vain to break into the jet.

Una and Leo nodded to each other and hopped into the aircraft.

The sword fight between Arthur and Lucius had now begun to truly get out of hand for Arthur. Deprived of attacking Arthur's gargoyle allies, Lucius's remaining slaves now moved on Arthur. The former King of Britain was forced now into trying to dodge his opponents, rather than fight them. There were simply too many.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'fair fight'?" Arthur questioned.

"Never cared for it," Lucius smiled as he raised his arm to attack Arthur again.

Arthur moved to block Lucius's attack quickly when Macbeth's jet, coming at almost full speed, knocked Lucius senseless.

"So I guess you don't mind being knocked out by a jet that you can't damage?" Merlin mused as he pulled his former pupil into the plane.

"I never thought you were one to make jokes," Arthur commented.

"You learn things with over a thousand years experience," Merlin shrugged of, "And now we've got to make sure the Grail is safe before the Earth loses its next thousand years."

Arthur nodded and pushed the door shut, while Macbeth in the cockpit of the jet began to raise the plane's altitude and speed.

Lucius woke half an hour later to find Maddox standing above him.

"Pendragon and his companions have left London," Maddox said in a cold tone, "And you have failed me."

"I tried to stop them," Lucius answered with a false sense of confidence, "Even Rome lost a battle or two."

"And it fell as a result," Maddox answered, "I will not allow failure. You have proven to be a great disappointment to me."

"You've always sounded confident of beating Macbeth and Pendragon," Lucius argued.

"Ability and strategy are completely different," Maddox said coldly, "I did not wish to deal with Arthur and Macbeth at this time because while Arthur and the gargoyles are mortal, Merlin is immortal so long as he isn't exposed to iron and Macbeth is immortal so long as he doesn't kill or is killed by Demona. Defeating them in alliance will require some trickery. Trickery that will require no interference from the Manhattan Clan. Now I have to change my plans."

"You don't know they're going to Manhattan," Lucius argued.

"They are flying west," Maddox answered, "And along a route that goes to Manhattan, not any of America's other major cities. They also know of the Unseelie Court and I have no doubts that they may have somehow gained knowledge of my plans while they held the Morrigan captive when you failed to free her in a timely manner."

Lucius began to lose some of his courage.

"I can not simply kill you or your 'slaves' because you can still be of use to me," Maddox continued, "But I'm afraid your freewill will have to suffer."

**To be continued in my current Gargoyles saga…**

NOTE: This isn't the end of my Macbeth/Pendragon spin-off. However, with the events of this installment, it seems silly to have two sagas running while the characters from each are in the same place.


End file.
